Daleka podróż
by Erintii
Summary: AU. Kiedy Hermiona jest torturowana przez Bellariks Lestrange, dochodzi do przedziwnego zjawiska. Wybuch dzikiej magii powala wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, zaś Hermiona zostaje przeniesiona do czasów Założycieli Hogwartu. Czy to już koniec wojny, a może mózg Złotego Tria znajdzie sposób by pomóc przyjaciołom? I co ma z tym wspólnego Draco Malfoy i Theo Nott? Co planują siostry Black?
1. Chapter 1

Słowem wstępu: pomysł na to opowiadanie przyszedł mi pod wpływem lektury znakomitych ficków "Strange Visitors from another century" autorstwa Izzyaro oraz "Hermione Granger and the Serpent's Renaissance" epsi10n. Wiem, że motyw z podróżami w czasie do czasów Założycieli czy też innych był już nieraz przerabiany na wiele sposobów, lecz urok uniwersum HP jest taki, że można się bawić kliszami do upadłego! Ponieważ absolutnie podoba mi się pomysł z przedstawieniem Salazara Slytherina w powyższych fikach, postanowiłam napisać coś od siebie.

W skrócie: AU od Insygniów Śmierci. Kiedy Hermiona jest torturowana przez Bellariks Lestrange, dochodzi do przedziwnego zjawiska. Wybuch dzikiej magii powala wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, zaś Hermiona zostaje przeniesiona w czasie o prawie tysiąc lat w przeszłość, do czasów Założycieli Hogwartu. Czy to już koniec wojny, a może mózg Złotego Tria znajdzie sposób by pomóc przyjaciołom przez granice czasu i przestrzeni? Czy podda się rozpaczy na skutek rozdzielenia z przyjaciółmi, czy może w nowym miejscu znajdzie nowych przyjaciół i miłość?

Mam nadzieję nie wpaść w pułapkę Dumbedore!bashing. Owszem, co już pisałam w innych historiach, jego podejście do wojny było naiwne, ale naiwność to jeszcze nie zbrodnia. Wiem, że książki HP miały być dla dzieci, ale na pewno nie ostatnie części. I jakoś nigdy do mnie nie trafiało dlaczego walczący z Voldemortem nie używali czarnej magii do obrony, no cóż zdanie na ten temat wyrazi u mnie sam Salazar Slytherin.

Pairingi: słodka niespodzianka

Rozdział niebetowany.

Oczywiście nie jestem JK Rowling, jedynie bawię się stworzonym przez nią uniwersum.

* * *

_Dwór Malfoyów, Wiltshire, rok 1998_

Hermiona przeklinała ich nieuwagę. Zostali złapani po tylu miesiącach ucieczki, tylu długich tygodniach uważania na każdym kroku, rzucaniu osłon za każdym razem, kiedy zmieniali miejsce zamieszkania. Nigdy nie zostawali w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka nocy, w obawie przed złapaniem. Straciła już rachubę w tym od jak dawna uciekali, ile czasu przeżyli umykając przed pościgiem niczym przestępcy. Chociaż magiczny namiot ciężko uznać za wygodne mieszkanie, zaś magiczne podgrzane grzyby za smaczny posiłek, to właśnie zdążyła za takowymi zatęsknić. Bo chociaż miała serdecznie dość stylu życia skautów, to przynajmniej zimno ich nie torturowało.

\- Pogadamy sobie jak to dziewczyny – powiedziała Bellatriks Lestrange z maniakalnym uśmiechem.

To nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. I nie oznaczało. Dokładnie zaś mieszaninę klątwy Cruciatus i cięcia przeklętym sztyletem. Hermiona zamierzała zacisnąć zęby by nie dać satysfakcji porywaczce, nie pokazać bólu i słabości. Wytrwała w owym postanowieniu całe dziesięć sekund po tym jak szalona czarownica przyszpiliła ją do podłogi i zaczęła ciąć. Łzy płynęły ciurkiem po jej policzkach. Płakała z bólu i bezsilności, nie mogąc opanować słabości ciała. A chociaż owa reakcja tylko rozsierdziła prześladowczynię, Hermiona nie mogła przestać.

\- Kiedy włamaliście się do Gringotta?! Mów prawdę szlamo, _Crucio_\- krzyczała obłąkana wiedźma.

Hermiona próbowała przekonać Bellatriks, że nie włamali się do Banku ale próba przemówienia do rozumu największej zwolenniczce Lorda Voldemorta miała tyle sensu, co próba rozmowy z kamieniem. Panna Granger nie miała bladego pojęcia dlaczego Lestrange wbiła sobie do głowy, że coś jej ukradli. Bellatriks nie należała do osób o zdrowych zmysłach już od dawna, przynajmniej wedle Profesora Lupina, zaś lata spędzone w Azkabanie nie pomogły. Czarownica była z pewnością szalona niczym marcowy zając, ale niestety należała też do wyjątkowo potężnych magicznie.

\- Draco! – krzyknęła na stojącego obok, jasnowłosego czarodzieja – przyprowadź tu Pottera!

Brązowłosa spojrzała na znienawidzonego Ślizgona. W niczym nie przypominał rozpieszczonego księcia, którego znała z Hogwartu. Wyraźnie schudł, zbladł, zaś podkrążone oczy nadawały mu niezdrowy wygląd. Nie patrzył na Hermionę, unikał jej wzroku, zaś zawołany przez ciotkę sprawiał wrażenie jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Słysząc jak go woła podskoczył, a do Hermiony naraz dotarło, że najwyraźniej jest przerażony. „Mądrze"- pomyślała, zaś przerwa od klątwy _Cruciatus_ pozwoliła zebrać myśli.

Draco Malfoy ich nie wydał. Udawał, że ich nie poznał chociaż widziała w jego oczach zrozumienie. Wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty, wyraźnie chory z przerażenia za sprawą tego co wyprawiał mieszkający w rodzinnym domu Lord Voldemort i szalona Bellatriks Lestrange. I wówczas Hermiona pojęła, że go nie nienawidzi. Owszem rozkwasiła mu nos w trzeciej klasie, owszem dogryzali sobie, ale istniała wielka różnica między przezywaniem kogoś, a pragnieniem skrzywdzenia, między zwykłym szkolnym prześladowcą, a złoczyńcą. Draco Malfoy był rozpuszczonym bachorem, zepsutym przez bogatych rodziców, ale nie miał w sobie prawdziwego zła.

\- Ciotko, ja naprawdę nie jestem pewny czy to Potter- odparł Draco.

\- Nieprawda! To Potter, zdrajca krwi i szlama! Nie kłam – wrzeszczała Bellatriks, wyraźnie zamierzając zaatakować siostrzeńca.

\- Bella, jak śmiesz tak mówić do mego syna w moim domu – wycedziła Narcyza Malfoy, patrząc ze złością na siostrę.

\- To dom Czarnego Pana Cyziu – zaśmiała się maniakalnie Bellatriks – nie chcesz by nasz Pan zwątpił w oddanie twej rodziny!

\- Nie będziesz grozić ni mnie, ni mojemu synowi. Jestem Black, nie zapominaj o tym – syknęła – jak chcesz przesłuchać więźniów, to z łaski swojej nie brudź podłogi w salonie.

Hermiona cicho parsknęła. Wielka Narcyza Malfoy nie miała nic przeciwko torturowaniu więźniów pod swoim dachem, o ile nie brudzili podłogi w salonie. Przebyty ból i strach wyostrzyły zmysły czarownicy. Widziała wyraźnie przerażenie na twarzy Draco i coś jakby irytację jego matki. Lucjusz Malfoy wyglądał jak dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami mogąc ich przekazać w łapska Voldemorta, ale wyraźnie nie wszyscy podzielali ów entuzjazm.

\- Wszyscy służymy Czarnemu Panu Cyziu, ale masz rację. Powiadomię go, że Potter tu jest!

\- To mój dom i ja zawiadomię Czarnego Pana Bella – wycedził Lucjusz – to nas nagrodzi za oddanie mu Pottera.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś, to ja jestem najwierniejszą…. – zaczęła Bellatriks.

\- Chodź Draco – przerwała Narcyza – sprawdzę twoje zadanie domowe z Transmutacji, wojna wojną, ale nauka nie może zostać zaniedbana.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę przepraszającym wzrokiem, po czym ruszył za matką. Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że czuje się źle z tym wszystkim. Przezywał ją szlamą, dokuczał przez wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie, ale wyraźnie nie życzył źle. Z pewnością nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, ale najwyraźniej nie żywi do niej nienawiści. Ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu panny Granger, Narcyza Malfoy zauważyła owo spojrzenie syna, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Mocniej zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Draco i nakazała by poprawił esej na Zielarstwo. Na samą Hermionę spojrzała przelotnie, z trudnym do opisania spojrzeniem. W błękitnych oczach blondwłosej czarownicy nie widać było współczucia, ale nie było w nim też nienawiści, a raczej jakaś ponura determinacja.

I wówczas Hermiona coś zrozumiała. Narcyzie Malfoy _nie odpowiadało_ zmienienie jej domu w Kwaterę Główną śmierciożerców. Potomkini Blacków nie kochała mugoli i ich dzieci, uważała czarodziei czystej krwi za kogoś lepszego, ale Hermiona szybko dorosła w tym roku. Wojna zmusza ludzi by dorośli, zaś brązowłosa wiedziała jedno: poczucie wyższości, niechęć to jeszcze nie zgoda na czystki etniczne i masowe morderstwa. To Bellatriks i Lucjusz w pełni popierali Voldemorta.

\- Nie pozwolę ci odebrać chwały Malfoyom! – powiedział Lucjusz sięgając po różdżkę – to mój dom.

\- Nie zgadzam się!

Hermiona pojęła, że to koniec. Chociaż Bellatriks i Lucjusz zaczęli walkę to nie ma szans na ucieczkę. Nie kiedy szmalcownicy wciąż stoją w rogu pokoju, a oni są pozbawionymi różdżek, poszukiwanymi przestępcami. To koniec, lecz wątpiła by czekała ją szybka, bezbolesna śmierć. Zostanie przykładnie ukarana i mogła tylko modlić się o szybką śmierć.

Lucjusz i Bellatriks zaczęli tymczasem pojedynek. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało oddać drugiemu chwały, ale Hermiona nie miała nadziei by to cokolwiek zmieniło, czy też dało choćby cień szansy na ucieczkę. Wciąż leżała unieruchomiona zaklęciem, zaś ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, wedle ksiąg stanowiącym fizyczny objaw potraktowaniem klątwą Cruciatus. I wedle tych samych tekstów najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Hermiona nie mogła nic zrobić, nawet kiedy jedno z zaklęć poleciało prosto na nią. Nie rozpoznała klątwy, zresztą wszystko to przestało mieć znaczenie. Cokolwiek w nią trafiło, spowodowało wielki ból. Nie tak ogromny jak spowodowany klątwą Cruciatus, ale niewiele mniejszy. Ale tym razem los, czy jakikolwiek bóg słuchający jej modlitw, postanowili okazać litość.

Świat spowiła mgła. Na chwilę wszystko jakby znikło za mleczną, włóknistą kotarą. Nie widziała już wielkiego salonu, ni porywaczy. Nie czuła już twardej, drewnianej podłogi pod swoimi plecami, ni nawet swych więzów. Wszystko znikło, jakby zdmuchnięte jakimś nieziemskim, potężnym powiewem wiatru. Została otoczona przez mgłę, lecz nie zwyczajną, lecz namacalną przypominającą w dotyku miękką kołdrę. Po miesiącach życia w ukryciu, ucieczek, przerażenia na dźwięk najmniejszego szelestu wspomnienie ciepłego, miękkiego łóżko stanowiło wspomnienie raju.

Ale raj nie trwał długo. Ledwie zdążyła uznać uczucie za cudowne, poczuła jak zaczyna spadać z wielką szybkością w dół. Właściwie nie wiedziała czy leci w dół, czy w bok. Znikła jednak mgła, zastąpiona szalonym tańcem obrazów. Miała wrażenie jakby ktoś przesuwał slajdy z oszałamiającą szybkością, tak wielką, że nie widziała dokładnie kształtów, lecz kolory zlewające ze sobą w abstrakcyjny obraz. Wirowała czy też leciała w dół nie mogąc zrobić absolutnie nic, nawet zapanować nad mdłościami spowodowanymi ową karuzelą. Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając czy to skutek klątwy czy naprawdę dzieje się coś dziwnego. Cokolwiek jednak miało miejsce było lepsze niż klątwa Cruciatus i wycinanie na skórze słowa szlama.

I po paru minutach, czy też parunastu Hermiona nie miała pewności, wszystko ustało. Nie leciała już w nieokreślonym kierunku, lecz leżała. I to nie na drewnianej podłodze dzięki Merlinowi, nie na łóżku lecz na trawie…. Otworzyła oczy i szybko je zmrużyła porażona światłem. Miała nad sobą błękitne niebo, a obok siebie trawę. Co więcej zrobiło się całkiem ciepło, zupełnie jakby nieoczekiwanie kwiecień przeszedł w czerwiec.

Powoli podniosła się, nie mając siły wstać. Nogi wciąż drżały na skutek skurczu mięśni spowodowanego przez klątwę Cruciatus, zaś owa dziwna podróż, czy cokolwiek miało miejsce przyprawiało o mdłości. Torsje były naprawdę nieznośne i po chwili biedna Hermiona zwymiotowała resztkami śniadania, przez co poczuła jeszcze bardziej osłabiona. Lecz nie mogła w nieskończoność leżeć na ziemi.

Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Znikł Dwór Malfoyów z jego ostentacyjnym bogactwem i wszystkimi mieszkańcami. Widziała wokół siebie ogromną, zieloną przestrzeń będącą zadbanym ogrodem, ale ani śladu zabudowań. Był ciepły, słoneczny dzień, a ów spokój dziwnie nie pasowa do niedawnego koszmaru.

Kiedy nogi przestały drżeć, postanowiła wstać. Miała nieco czasu na to, by się rozejrzeć. To nie był zwyczajny ogród. Rozpoznała niektóre rośliny z zajęć Zielarstwa i nie miała wątpliwości, że miejsce należy do czarodziei. Pytanie tylko po której stronie stoją właściciele, wojna bowiem wszystko pomieszała. Rozpoznała niektóre z roślin, które widziała w cieplarni w Hogwarcie, tak samo jak inne, służące jako składniki do eliksirów i trucizn. Zdecydowanie nie powinna zbliżać do krzaków belladonny i innych, nieprzyjemnych części flory. I koniecznie wymyślić jakiś plan. A chociaż nie groziła jej śmierć z rąk mrocznych czarodziejów, nie w tej chwili, to była Merlin wie gdzie i do tego bez różdżki.

\- Idąc prosto z pewnością dojdę do płotu a może bramy – powiedziała na głos – ten ogród na pewno gdzieś się kończy i z pewnością ma właściciela. Nie mogę tutaj siedzieć i czekać na cud – dodała.

Z tym postanowieniem ruszyła przed siebie. Nie miała pojęcia czy właściciel, czy też właściciele, przyjmą ją dobrze ale nie mogła siedzieć w nieskończoność pośrodku tego miejsca. Musi się dowiedzieć dokąd trafiła, a przede wszystkim jak pomóc Harry'emu i Ronowi, którzy wciąż przebywają w Dworze Malfoyów. Musi też skądś zdobyć różdżkę i coś do jedzenia. Całkiem sporo rzeczy na liście do zrobienia, ale na szczęście porywacze nie zabrali jej torebki. Nie została całkiem z niczym, a co już jakiś plus. No i żyje, nie czeka ją sesja _Cruciatusa_ z rąk Voldemorta i być może dożyje następnego poranka.

Hermiona powtarzała sobie to raz po raz, nie chcąc wpaść w panikę. Była Gryfonem, lecz w tamtej chwili nie miała w sercu odwagi. O nie, tak naprawdę to strach coraz mocniej zaciskał obręcz na sercu dziewczyny: nie miała bladego pojęcia co zaszło, dlaczego naraz jest ciepło, dokąd na Merlina trafiła i co z Harrym oraz Ronem. Wciąż miała ochotę przekląć rudzielca za to, że ich zostawił, ale wrócił i od tamtego czasu pracował nad sobą. A już całkiem zapomniała o złości, kiedy Ron prosił Bellatriks by wzięła na przesłuchanie jego zamiast jej. I chociaż szalona czarownica pozostała głucha na błagania, to liczył się gest.

\- Tylko nie panikuj, idź przed siebie.

Lecz czuła się coraz słabsza, a co gorsza żadna z ksiąg nie wspominała o podobnym efekcie klątwy Cruciatus. Zanim na nowo skończyła swą litanię „żyję, żyję i znajdę różdżkę, zaś mając różdżkę dowiem co z Harrym i Ronem", upadła jak długa a wszystko spowiła ciemność. Nie mogła widzieć dwóch postaci, które z głośnym „trzask" aportowały się za jej plecami. Być może przeraziła by się?

* * *

\- Chodź Draco – mówiła Narcyza zaciskając palce na ramieniu syna – nie patrz za siebie.

\- Mamo, ja… - zaczął Malfoy.

\- Nie patrz – powtórzyła – nie pomożesz tej dziewczynie, zaś współczuciem ściągniesz na siebie gniew cioci Belli.

\- Skąd wiesz? – pytał.

\- Wiem, że rozpoznałeś Pottera i jego przyjaciół i nie chciałeś ich wydać – powiedziała cicho – całe szczęście Bella uznała cię za nieuważnego, inaczej… wiesz jaka ona jest, moja siostra odeszła – jęknęła.

\- Mamo – powiedział Draco.

\- Do pokoju – nakazała Narcyza - spakowałeś rzeczy?

\- Tak, ale – zaczął Draco.

\- Nie ma „ale", za długo tolerowałam to, co śmierciożercy robili w moim domu. Udasz się do swej ciotki Andromedy, rozmawiałam już z Andy, przyjmie cię. Nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, że mieszkasz u niej, ja zaś powiem, że chciałeś się sprawdzić i polujesz na szlamy.

\- Mamo, to niebezpieczne chodź ze mną! – prosił Draco.

\- Nie – powiedziała Narcyza kręcąc głową – nie możemy budzić podejrzeń, zapomniałam co znaczy być Black ale już pamiętam!

Draco patrzył zaskoczony na matkę. Wiedział, że Narcyza Malfoy, chłodna i wyniosła pani znana wszystkim, to tylko jedna z jej twarzy. Wielu widziało jedynie porcelanową urodę pięknej blondynki, ale ona prócz tego była zdolną czarownicą i mistrzynią Oklumencji. Należała do rodu Black, a ci od pokoleń uchodzili za mających szczególne inklinacje do magii umysłu, tak samo jak rodzina Moody do magii ofensywnej, czy Potterowie do eliksirów. Harry Potter stanowił raczej wyjątek, a może raczej efekt nauczania Snape'a. Narcyza Malfoy nie miała może aż takiej mocy jak Bellatriks Lestrange, której moc stanowiła brutalną siłę, ale nadrabiała ową słabość finezją. Dlatego pewnie wszyscy wierzyli, że jest piękną żoną Lucjusza i idealną damą czystej krwi.

Tylko Draco wiedział, że matka od lat utrzymywała kontakty ze swą siostrą, Andromedą. Andromeda została wydziedziczona przez rodziców za ślub z czarodziejem mugolskiego pochodzenia, ale dla Narcyzy rodzina stanowiła świętość. A siostra to rodzina, nawet jak nie przepadała za szwagrem. Draco wiedział także, że dziadek Black przed śmiercią wybaczył swej córce mezalians, lecz zmarł nim ktokolwiek o tym usłyszał.

\- Czasy są niebezpieczne, lepiej zachować as w rękawie Cyziu – mawiała Andromeda – Czarny Pan znikł, lecz nie znaleziono jego ciała, a jeśli nie zobaczę truchła drania..

\- … nie mamy pewności, że nie żyje – mówiła Narcyza – Andy przepraszam, że milczałam przez pierwsze lata, ale błagam obiecaj, że przygarniesz Draco jak zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- A ty Dorę.

\- Oczywiście Andy.

Draco miał spakowane rzeczy na wypadek jakby musiał uciekać. Odkąd tylko ich dom został Kwaterą Główną śmierciożerców matka planowała by znikł. Niestety Znak na jego przedramieniu wszystko komplikował, ale matka i na to znalazła sposób. Zaczęła przekonywać Lorda Voldemorta, że Draco pragnie się wyrwać z domu i popolować na szlamy, jak na księcia czystej krwi przystało. To nie była prawda, ale nikt, na czele z Voldemortem, nie podejrzewał matki o mistrzostwo Oklumencji.

\- Mamo, dasz sobie radę? – spytał Draco, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

\- Jestem Black – przypomniała – i za długo pozwalałam sobie o tym zapomnieć. My Blackowie jesteśmy wolni i stoimy ponad innymi, z racji naszego urodzenia. Zawsze Czyści i kierujący własnymi zasadami, nie schylamy głów przed nikim.

\- Skąd owo oświecenie? – spytał zaskoczony Draco.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie ciocię – odparła Narcyza dając synowi świstoklik, prywatny i należący do rodziny.

* * *

Dwie postacie patrzyły na nieprzytomną Hermionę. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku i młoda, mająca niewiele ponad siedemnaście wiosen kobieta wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Oboje trzymali różdżki w pogotowiu, oczekując ataku lecz zamiast wrogów dostrzegli tylko nieprzytomną dziewczynę z niesfornymi, brązowymi włosami.

\- Uważaj Heleno – odezwał się mężczyzna – rzuć zaklęcie diagnostyczne by upewnić się, że naprawdę jest nieprzytomna.

\- Wygląda bezbronnie wujku, czasem jesteś wręcz paranoicznie podejrzliwy – odparła ciemnowłosa kobieta, zwana Heleną.

\- Bo widziałem wiele w życiu – odparł starszy mężczyzna – a ta nieznajoma w dziwacznym stroju przebiła się przez osłony rzucone na nasz ogród. Nie wiemy w jakim celu.

\- Nie ma różdżki – zauważyła Helena - ale to z pewnością czarownica, żaden mugol nie przejdzie przez osłony. Zatem gdzie ma różdżkę?

\- Masz bystre oko – pochwalił ją, na co dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła – czarownica w dziwacznym przebraniu, pośrodku naszego ogrodu za to bez różdżki – podsumował – osobiście rzucałem zaklęcia ochronne i przebicie się przez nie wymaga wysiłki, a ta dziewczyna po prostu przez nie wpadła! Może stanowić zagrożenie – dodał.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytała Helena.

\- Zabieramy ją – powiedział mężczyzna – muszę ją przesłuchać, nie patrz tak na mnie to konieczne!

\- Ona krwawi – zauważyła Helena wskazując na plamę krwi na bluzce Hermiony – czy to możliwe, że ktoś ją zaatakował i magia ją tutaj przeniosła?

\- Być może, nie możemy niczego wykluczyć – zgodził się.

\- Ciocia Helga powie więcej o jej stanie, jest strasznie wychudzona być może ktoś ją głodził?

\- Wiesz jak wzruszyć starego wujka.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji na ciało Hermiony i złapał jej rękę. Stojąca obok niego Helena złapała go za drugą rękę, a czarodziej rzucił zaklęcie Teleportacji Łącznej. Hermiona pozostawała nieprzytomna podczas podróży, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy cała trójka wylądowała w dość sporej komnacie, z wielkimi oknami wychodzącymi na jezioro. Pewnie by ją uradował skądinąd znajomy widok, ale jednocześnie całkiem odmienny.

Wysoka, jasnowłosa czarownica aż pisnęła na ich widok. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale widząc nieoczekiwanych gości, lecz jej spojrzenie złagodniało kiedy dojrzała nieprzytomną Hermionę. Odrzuciła swe długie, falowane włosy i złapała mocniej za różdżkę. W parę kroków pokonała dzielącą ją odległość i rzuciła mężczyźnie karcące spojrzenie.

\- Co to za dziwacznie ubrana dziewka? I dlaczego jest nieprzytomna? Masz z tym coś wspólnego Salazarze? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Ja? Ranisz me serce tymi podejrzeniami droga Helgo – odparł Salazar – a na twoje pytanie nie znam odpowiedzi. Znaleźliśmy ją z Heleną w tym stanie w naszym ogrodzie. Wspominałem, że ktoś przebił się przez nasze osłony.

\- Tak, sugerujesz, że ta dziewczyna przeszła przez osłony – spytała Helga wyraźnie zaskoczona – jesteś najlepszym z nas w sztuce stawiania osłon, jakim sposobem ta dziwacznie ubrana dziewka – mówiła.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć co zaszło – wyjaśnił Salazar – nie wiemy kto to, ale na pewno krwawi a zanim zadamy pytania – zawiesił głos.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Helga – ale zamierzam być przy tym jak zadasz swoje pytania. Rowena i Godryk także powinni być obecni, jeśli ktoś tak młody przebił się przez osłony.

\- Wiem i naprawdę nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Czarodzieje wymienili spojrzenia, po czym złotowłosa zaczęła rzucać w pośpiechu zaklęcia diagnostyczne. W pewnym momencie aż podskoczyła, zaś przez jej piękną, porcelanową twarz przebiegł wyraz niedowierzania i wściekłości. Ostrożnie podwinęła rękaw bluzki Hermiony. Zakrzepła krew przykleiła się do materiały, co zmusiło czarownicę by szarpnąć mocniej, odrywając strup. Na swoje szczęście Hermiona pozostała nieprzytomna, nie czując bólu otwieranych ran. Nie widziała też zniesmaczenia nieznajomej na widok wyciętego w skórze słowa „szlama". Pewnie by odetchnęła z ulgą widząc ową reakcję.

Nieprzytomna została położona na szerokim, miękkim łóżku i przykrywa futrzanym nakryciem. Helga patrzyła z niesmakiem tak na nacięcia na skórze jak i na ubranie, ale na razie niczego więcej nie zrobiła.

\- Ta dziewczyna była torturowana z użyciem plugawej magii i przeklętego ostrza – powiedziała drżącym głosem – ktokolwiek jej to zrobił, miał wielką moc. Jesteś pewien, że nikt za nią nie przybył?

\- Tak – powiedział Salazar – sugerujesz, że ofiara tortur teleportowała się i przebiła przez osłony?

\- Nie wiem, mamy przed sobą zagadkę z krwi i kości. Rowena będzie zachwycona.

\- Wolę by zagadki nie wpadały znikąd przez osłony!

Niedługo potem, dosłownie chwilę potem do komnaty weszły jeszcze dwie osoby: wysoka, piękna czarownica o sięgających do pasa, kruczoczarnych włosach oraz rudowłosy mężczyzna w bordowej szacie. Patrzyli z zaskoczeniem na nieprzytomną Hermionę, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi.

Powrót Hermiony do świadomości trwał nieco dłużej niż zwykle. Dziewczyna zwykle nie miała problemów ze wstawaniem, zaś długie tygodnie ucieczki sprawiły, że prędko budziła się w pełni gotowa by uciekać w razie potrzeby. Tylko dlatego zdołali przeżyć tak długo, nie wpaść z ręce śmierciożerców i Ministerstwa, co zresztą teraz stanowiło jedno. Teraz jednak potrzebowała więcej czasu. Po pierwsze musiała poskładać w całość wszystko co też miało miejsce, lecz uczucie ciepła i miękkości zupełni ją rozleniwiło. Od czasu ucieczki z domu Blacków nie spała w normalnym łóżku. Nie mogli wrócić i przez długi czas to namiot stanowił miejsce spania. Ze względu na zimno spała z Harrym na jednym posłaniu, bowiem musieli jakoś radzić sobie z przejmującym chłodem zimowych miesięcy i Horkruksa. Tylko ciepło ciała drugiego człowieka pozwalało im zapanować nad rozpaczą. Jak mieli zniszczyć coś praktycznie niezniszczalnego? I Ron odszedł, do tego odczuwając zazdrość! Ostatnie o czym myśleli to romanse. A teraz leżała na miękkim, ciepłym łóżku przykryta czymś dziwnym i puchatym. „Tak musi wyglądać niebo" – mruknęła – „umarłam poszłam do nieba, o Boże Harry!".

Ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała i gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Musi znaleźć chłopaków. Musi.. nie dokończyła myśli. Nie wiedziała czego oczekiwała, co spodziewała się zobaczyć, ale nic nie przygotowało jej na widok. Leżała na łóżku w komnacie o kamiennych ścianach. Przez spore okno wpadało światło wiosennego dnia, zaś widok zielonej trawy wyglądał wręcz nienaturalnie spokojnie. Lecz nie z powodu widoku za oknem serce zamarło. Nie była sama. Miejsce wyglądało znajomo, ale jeśli już gdzieś widziała komnatę, nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć kiedy i gdzie. Lecz nie zastanawiała ni nad komnatą, ni łóżkiem lecz patrzyła na czwórkę ludzi stojącą kilka kroków od łóżka. Ci ludzie także wyglądali znajomo, ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć kim mogli być. Z pewnością jednak byli czarodziejami, trzymali bowiem w dłoniach różdżki zaś jeden z mężczyzn miał dodatkowo przy sobie miecz.

W oczach Hermiony wyglądali jakby wyszli z festynu średniowiecznego lub innej zabawy, w której ludzie przebierali się w stroje z innych epok lub postacie z powieści fantasty. Lecz nigdy nie słyszała o podobnych zabawach czarodziei. Ci ludzie zaś wyglądali jakby z innej epoki. Najbliżej stała ładna, niezbyt wysoka czarownica o złotych lokach, opadających swobodnie na ramiona. Miała na sobie jasnobrązową, sięgającą do ziemi suknię z jasnymi, szerokimi rękawami. U jej boku stał mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach w szmaragdowej szacie z szarymi lamówkami. Patrzył na Hermionę nieufnie, zaciskając długie, blade palce na różdżce. Obok niego stała druga z kobiet, wysoka, surowo wyglądająca dama w granatowej sukni. Jej kruczoczarne włosy były proste i prawie tak samo długie jak u blondynki, lecz o ile pierwsza z czarownic miała ciepłą, przywodzącą na myśl wiosnę urodę, ta druga zdecydowanie stanowiła typ zimy z porcelanową cerą, czarnymi włosami i czymś na kształt tiary we włosach. Stojący obok niej mężczyzna, ten z mieczem, był z kolei rudowłosy i nosił bordową szatę. Hermiona chciała przyjrzeć się bliżej mieczowi, lecz mężczyzna w zieleni odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Kim jesteś i w jaki sposób przeszłaś przez osłony? – spytał ostrym, nieprzyjaznym tonem – nie kłam, zawsze rozpoznam kłamcę.

\- Jakie osłony? Co to za miejsce? – odpowiedziała pytaniem – nie poznajcie mnie? Ministerstwo wyznaczyło za moją głowę sto tysięcy galeonów, jestem Hermiona Granger, szlama zajmująca zaszczytne trzecie miejsce na liście Niepożądanych.

\- Udawanie szaleństwa i kłamstwo nie przystają niewieście – powiedział rudowłosy czarodziej, stanowczym głosem.

\- Kłamstwo? – spytała – nie kłamię i naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Szmalcownicy porwali mnie, Harrego i Rona do Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie ta szalona dziwka Bellatriks zrobiła ze mnie osełkę do swego noża.

\- Szmalcownicy? – spytała ciemnowłosa czarownica – Dwór Malfoyów, co to ma znaczyć? I ten strój, niewieście nie przystoi nosić stroju parobka!

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia czy ci ludzie naprawdę nie wiedzą o czym mówi, czy udają. A może to wszystko sen, zaś ona padła ofiarą jakiejś dziwacznej klątwy. Albo może po prostu oszalała na skutek długiego przebywania pod Cruciatusem. Być może jej bezwładne ciało leży na podłodze w Dworze Malfoyów, zaś ta dziwka torturuje Rona? Czy rodzice Neville'a także przebywają w dziwnym świecie swych schorowanych umysłów? Ciekawe co też widzą w swych umysłach. Być może piękne rzeczy, być może straszne. Wedle Hermiony wizja Hogwartu sprzed lat nie wyglądała źle.

\- To pewnie Francuzka – powiedział mężczyzna w szmaragdowej szacie – nie ma sensu pytać o tych szmalowników czy Dwór Malfoyów, nieznajoma konfabuluje. Zapewne uznała, że udawanie szaleństwa pozwoli uniknąć pytań.

\- Nie jestem z Francji, jakim cudem nie słyszeliście o szmalcownikach? Przecież odkąd Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo oni polują na szlamy i zdrajców krwi! Gdzie ja jestem? Jakim cudem nie słyszeliście o wojnie?

\- Nie ma żadnej wojny – wycedził ciemnowłosy mężczyzna – nie wiem czym jest Ministerstwo, kogo nazywasz szmalcownikiem, Voldemortem ale skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć w jaki sposób ominęłaś nasze osłony, poznam prawdę w inny sposób.

\- Zamierzasz mnie torturować jak ta dziwka, bo szlamie się należy?! Chętnie wezmę Veritaserum. Co to za miejsce? Przypomina Hogwart, ale wy nie przypominacie nauczycieli?

\- Znasz Hogwart? – spytała blondynka – próbowałaś do nas dotrzeć i zostałaś zaatakowana po drodze, zaś porywacze zmusili cię do założenia tego przebrania?

\- Byłam uczennicą Hogwartu przez sześć lat – wyjaśniła Hermiona – nie wróciłam na siódmy rok, nie odkąd Snape został dyrektorem po zamordowaniu Profesora Dumbledore'a. To byłby wyrok śmierci. Dlaczego jest tak ciepło, marzec był chłodny w tym roku a kwiecień także nie rozpieszczał ciepłem.

\- Kwiecień? – spytała blondynka – sądzisz, że mamy kwiecień? Jest końcówka czerwca. Jak myślisz młoda damo, który mamy dzisiaj dzień?

\- Piętnasty, albo szesnasty kwietnia – wyjaśniła – nie wiem dokładnie, uciekałam przez ostatnie miesiące.

\- Rozumiem – kontynuowała – wydajesz się zdezorientowana, jak sądzisz który mamy rok?

\- Rok? Jak to który, oczywiście tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy – wyjaśniła – czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?

\- Mamy uwierzyć, że przybywasz z przyszłości odległej o prawie tysiąc lat? – parsknął mężczyzna w szmaragdowej szacie – to wierutne kłamstwo!

\- Kłamstwo? Mam uwierzyć, że mamy rok tysięczny a wy jesteście Założycielami Hogwartu? – odparła ze złością Hermiona.

\- Ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi – odparł mężczyzna w zieleni – skoro odmawiasz powiedzenia prawdy, dojrzę takową w twym umyśle bezczelna dziewko!

\- Być może naprawdę.. – zaczęła jasnowłosa czarownica.

\- Daj spokój Helgo, mam uwierzyć, że mamy przed sobą podróżniczkę w czasie, która postanowiła wpaść do mojego ogródka ze składnikami do eliksirów? Nie wszystkim podoba się projekt szkoły magii, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne? Sabotażysta udający obłąkanego czy podróżnik w czasie?

\- Zrób co musisz Salazarze, jesteś mistrzem Legilemencji.

Hermiona nawet nie próbowała tłumaczyć, że użycie na kimś Legilemencji jest nielegalne. No cóż, rządy Voldemorta zmieniły postrzeganie prawa i uczyniły legalnymi polowanie na ludzi. Nie zamierzała ot tak uwierzyć w to, że widzi przed sobą Założycieli Hogwartu, tak samo jak nie wierzyła w istnienie Insygniów Śmierci. Nawet magia ma swoje granice. Owszem, istniały Zmieniacze Czasu, sama z takowych korzystała, lecz jakim cudem miałaby się znaleźć o prawie tysiąc lat w przeszłości. Czytała o Eloise Mintumble i o katastrofie spowodowanej przez jej podróż o pięćset lat w przeszłość. Ale ona nie miała przy sobie Zmieniacza Czasu, nie mogła trafić do przeszłości!

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek pomyśleć, mężczyzna w szmaragdowej szacie podszedł bliżej i zmusił by spojrzała mu w oczy. Rzucił zaklęcie bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalnie. Hermiona słyszała rzecz jasna o sztuce Legilemencji i Oklumencji. Sama nigdy nie miała możliwości nauki ochrony umysłu przed atakami, zaś lekcje Harry'ego zakończyły się katastrofą. Lecz nawet jakby ćwiczyła, niewiele by poradziła. Poczuła napór silnej świadomości na swój umysł i nawet nie próbowała się bronić. Nie miała na to siły. Pokaże nieznajomemu obrazy wojny, skoro tego chce.

Lata nauki w Hogwarcie przeleciały jej przed oczami. Widziała siebie samą, głęboko poruszoną faktem bycia czarownicą. Swoją pierwszą podróż pociągiem, przydział do domu Lwa. To jak Ron z niej szydził i jak nie wszystkim podobało się jej pochodzenie z rodziny mugoli. Puszek i Kamień Filozoficzny, Bazyliszek i duch Voldemorta. Dementorzy na trzecim roku, oraz to jak rozkwasiła nos Malfoya. Turniej Trójmagiczny oraz Wiktor. Powrót Voldemorta i Umbridge, wszystko wracało a ona drżała coraz bardziej na swoim ciele. Przypomniała sobie ich szaloną akcję w Ministerstwie i ucieczkę. Ból po tym jak Ron ich zostawił oraz ciężar Horkruksa, a wreszcie porwanie i przesłuchanie w Dworze Malfoyów. Potem zaś wszystko spowiła ciemność.

Nie wiedziała tego, lecz zemdlała. W normalnej sytuacji, użycie Legilemencji było niewyczuwalne, chociaż bardziej ostre ataki powodowały bóle głowy na co narzekał Harry. Ona jednak, osłabiona wszystkimi wydarzeniami padła bez zmysłów na poduszki. Nie widziała szoku na twarzy czarodzieja, który przeglądał jej umysł.

\- Salazarze jesteś blady jak ściana, co się stało? – spytała jasnowłosa czarownica – czy natrafiłeś na pułapkę umysłu?

Salazar Slytherin szczycił się swoim opanowaniem i chłodną logiką. Był uważny i zawsze kalkulował co i jak, w przeciwieństwie do swego przyjaciela, Godryka, który działał bardziej spontanicznie. Cenił ową cechę u swoich uczniów, na równi z brawurą tak lubianą przez Gryffidora zaś jedni i drudzy stanowili zgrany duet. Jego Legilementa często zaglądał w umysły innych, ale nawet doświadczenie nie przygotowało go na rewelacje przedstawione przez Hermionę. Kto by potrafił spokojnie reagować na fakt, że zostało się zapamiętanym przez historię jako pełen niechęci bigot, zaś imię zostało skojarzone z szalonym mordercą?

\- Nie Helgo - pokręcił głową – ta dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o sztuce Oklumencji. Ona… nie oszalała ni nie kłamie – powiedział blado – naprawdę przybyła z przyszłości.

\- Jak wygląda przyszłość? Jakich odkryć dokonano? Co z naszą szkołą? – pytała ciemnowłosa czarownica, Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- Hogwart stał się niebezpieczny dla uczniów, zaś my, czarodzieje upadliśmy tak nisko, że mordujemy dzieci! – powiedział drżąc od furii.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał po chwili Godryk – Hogwart niebezpieczny? W jakim sensie?

\- W sensie Cerberów na korytarzu, trolli w podziemiach, smoków w drewnianej chatce, kolonii gigantycznych, mięsożernych pająków w lesie, wysysających dusze demonów na błoniach na przykład – wycedził Salazar.

\- Na przykład? – spytała Rowena unosząc brew – to nie wszystko? Ile lat minęło między tymi potwornościami?

\- Och, nie wspomniałem o opętanych nauczycielach próbujących zabić uczniów, nauczycielach torturujących uczniów i nauczycielu mordującym dyrektora? – prychnął – to moja droga ledwie sześć, a tak w ogóle kilkanaście lat pomiędzy wojnami.

\- Wojnami? – spytała Helga – ta dziewczyna, Hermiona brała udział w wojnie?

\- Tak, w przyszłości uczniowie są żołnierzami na wojnie. Wojnie, którą wywołał mój _tak zwany_ dziedzic. Za tysiąc lat pewien czarodziej oszalał na skutek dzielenia swej duszy. Znalazł zwolenników i zaczął mordować czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia i wszystkich, którzy się z nim nie zgadzali. W ramach walki o czystą krew wymordował wiele rodzin i próbował zabić niemowlę – dodał drżąc.

\- Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie Salazarze – powiedziała łagodnie Helga – ale to nie nasza sprawa, my nie wywołaliśmy wojny.

\- Ten czarnoksiężnik, Lord Voldemort, podaje się za _mojego_ dziedzica i w _moim imieniu_ rozpętał dwie wojny, które pustoszą kraj. W moim imieniu morduje magiczne dzieci – syknął – nie kocham mugoli, nikt z nas ich nie kocha i nie ufam mugolakom, ale nie nawołuję to tego by ich mordować, okaleczać i prześladować za sam fakt istnienia!

Po tych słowach Salazar Slytherin wyszedł pośpiesznie z komnaty wyraźnie głęboko poruszony obrazami z przyszłości. Pozostali Założyciele Hogwartu patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, wymieniając zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nikt nie lubi słyszeć o tym jakim koszmarem okaże się przyszłość. A tymczasem końcówka wieku dwudziestego bynajmniej nie stanowiła czasu pokoju i rozwoju.

Dlatego Salazar wyszedł pośpiesznie z komnaty, łopocąc swoimi szmaragdowymi szatami. Zielony należał do jego ulubionych kolorów i dlatego znalazł nawet w herbie jego Domu razem z wężem. Teraz jednak ten ciemnowłosy, blady mężczyzna musiał wyjść by zebrać myśli, by spokojnie przemyśleć nowe informacje. Nie zaś tak nie pomaga w tym procesie, jak przygotowanie eliksiru. Praca nad eliksirami wymaga precyzji, skupienia nie pozwalając myślom biegać nie wiadomo gdzie. Doskonałe remedium na pobudzenie, co powtarzał swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Ale w jaki sposób ta dziewczyna, Hermiona Granger, przeniosła się prawie tysiąc lat w przeszłość? – Rowena była zbyt ciekawa by zachować milczenie.

\- Nie wiem i to bez znaczenia – odparła Helga – na razie mam osłabioną, niedożywioną i ranną czarownicę pod moją opieką. Całe szczęście większość uczniów wróciła do swoich domów, mamy czas do września by zaadaptować naszego gościa do nowego miejsca.

\- Wygląda blado – zauważyła Rowena – źle z nią?

\- Bardzo źle – wyjaśniła Helga mrucząc kolejne zaklęcia diagnostyczne – podróż w czasie, Aportacja i przesłuchanie ją osłabiło. Spędzi dłuższy czas w łóżku.

\- Oby z tego wyszła, nigdy nie widziałam by ktoś zareagował równie źle na próbę odczytania umysłu – zauważyła Rowena.

\- Ani ja, ale nigdy nie mieliśmy u siebie podróżnika w czasie – dodała Helga.

\- Sprawdzę co u Salazara – powiedział po chwili Godryk – wyglądał na poruszonego, a zwykle stanowi ideał opanowania.

* * *

A/N: Ponieważ absolutnie nie uważam "Przeklętego Dziecka" za kanon, opieram się głównie na książkach. Draco nie zmieni się naraz w dobrego i przytulaśnego, ale książki wyraźnie sugerują, że poznał nielubianych kolegów ze szkoły lecz twierdził co innego. Co innego wyzywać kogoś w szkole, a co innego życzyć komuś bolesnej śmierci.

Dobra wiem, że motyw z użyciem Legilemencji był już w ficku Izzyaro, ale poza tym naprawdę poprowadzę akcję inaczej.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję za dodanie mojej historii do śledzonych.

Oczywiście nie jestem JK Rowling

* * *

Hermiona nie wróciła do świata żywych przez najbliższe dni. Leżała bez zmysłów w łóżku w komnacie, w której Helga przyjmowała pacjentów. Teraz złotowłosa rzuciła zaklęcie monitorujące na swoją pacjentkę. Przebrała ją także w koszulę nocną oceniając, że dziewczyna zapewne będzie potrzebować dłuższego czasu na zebranie sił. Nigdy nie widzieli by ktoś aż tak źle zareagował na próbę odczytania umysłu, lecz jednocześnie nie mieli u siebie nigdy podróżnika w czasie. W tym czasie zajęła się nią także Araminta, spokojna żona Godryka Gryffindora, pomagająca zwykle w opiece nad pozostającymi w szkole młodszymi uczniami oraz dziećmi z rodzin nauczycieli. Ta nieco pulchna, piękna czarownica o kasztanowych włosach miała wielkie serce dla praktycznie każdego, zaś teraz zajęła zagubioną Hermioną. Nie tylko dbała o to by czarownica nie zmarzła, ale dodatkowo jeszcze przebrała ją w koszulę nocną, tak by mogła odpocząć. Pozostali także sprawdzali co u niej, lecz wedle Helgi nie odzyska przytomność przez najbliższe godziny, a może i dnie. Ale i tak przychodzili, bowiem nawet dla nich obecność uczennicy z przyszłości stanowiła nie lada ciekawostkę.

Brązowowłosa nie wiedziała kogo oczekiwała zobaczyć po przebudzeniu, lecz na pewno nie jego! Kiedy nareszcie zmysły nawiązały kontakt ze świadomością, potrzebowała dłuższej chwili by w pełni przypomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Zostali porwani przez szmalcowników i uwięzieni w Dworze Malfoyów. Coś dziwnego sprawiło, że została przeniesiona bardzo, bardzo daleko od domu. Zamiast w namiocie leży w miękkim, ciepłym łóżku. Nie odczuwa ni głodu ni bólu. Westchnęła i właśnie w tamtej sekundzie dostrzegła jego.

Czarodziej w długiej, szmaragdowej szacie stał kilka kroków od niej. Nie potrafiła określić jego wieku, bowiem potężni magowie potrafili zachować młodość naprawdę długo, zaś stojący naprzeciwko sprawiał wrażenie kogoś w wieku mniej czterdziestu lat. Nosił sięgające do ramion, elegancko zaczesane, ciemne włosy układające się idealnie. Jego jasna, porcelanowa twarz mogła uchodzić za przystojną, gdyby nie ironiczny grymas na ustach. Rozpoznała go po medalionie noszonym na szyi, a chociaż nie przypominał siebie z portretów znanych z czekoladowych żab, to Hermiona poznała Salazara Slytherina. Miał idealnie wypielęgnowane dłonie zakończone długimi palcami z bardzo długimi paznokciami, które elegancko zaciskał na różdżce. Dostrzegła też pierścienie wskazujące na rangę czarodzieja z znamienitej rodziny czystej krwi. "Nawet tysiąc lat od domu trafiam na arystokratów czystej krwi, po prostu wspaniale". Podchwycił jej wzrok, to z jakim zaciekawieniem obserwowała całą jego postać lecz nic nie powiedział. Niedbane poprawiał pierścienie na swoich palcach, wyraźnie bawiąc jej zmieszaniem.

\- Profesor Slytherin? - spytała nie chcąc wyjść na zupełnie przerażoną - nie oczekiwałam spotkania z panem.

\- Jesteś niezwykłym gościem panno Hermiono - odparł - nieczęsto wpadają do nas goście z aż tak daleko i to jeszcze równie _interesujący_.

\- Nie jestem jakimś okazem w zoo - odparła nieco zezłoszczona tym tonem - ni dziwadłem do pokazywania.

\- Ależ czy ja coś podobnego sugeruję dziewczynko? - odparł patrząc na swoje wypielęgnowane dłonie.

\- Dlaczego zatem jestem interesująca _profesorze_? - spytała jadowicie.

\- Razem ze swoimi kolegami jakimś cudem przeżyliście kilka miesięcy wojny, nie mając do takowej żadnego przygotowania - wyjaśnił tonem, jakby tłumaczył oczywistości - wasz dyrektor kazał wam znajdować i niszczyć horksuksy, nie dając wskazówek jak tego dokonać. Jak mniemam wasz plan to polewać horksusy wodą, licząc, że miecz Godryka w cudowny sposób wyląduje na dnie stawu? Wspaniała strategia, pamiętam co widziałem i zastanawia mnie jakim niekompetentnym durniem musi być mój rzekomy dziedzic, że jeszcze nie wygrał wojny.

Hermiona natychmiast zapomniała o zmęczeniu słysząc słowa mężczyzny. Złość by nie pozwoliła ot tak zapomnieć. On wyraźnie z niej kpił, bawił zmieszaniem i zaskoczeniem powodowanym przez wypowiedziane słowa. Widział ile wycierpieli, jakie piętno odcisnęła na nich wojna i bawiło go to. Kpił ze wszystkiego, co ich spotkało.

\- Bo wówczas szlamy poznają swoje miejsce czyż nie _profesorze_? - syknęła - i nastanie porządek.

\- Nie wypowiadaj się o sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia dziecko - odparł Salazar z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

\- To się zachowuj jak dorosła - odparł Slytherin podchodząc bliżej - tylko w bajkach dla dzieci źli po prostu znikają, a cni rycerze bez skaz zdobywają księżniczki. Macie wojnę do wygrania, to zacznijcie walczyć, lub uciekajcie gdzie pieprz rośnie jak wam brakuje umiejętności! Nie jesteście odważni, odwaga to stawanie przeciw wrogowi, śmierć z różdżką w ręku nie na kolanach. Stawanie na polu bitwy z procą to samobójstwa.

Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, szybkimi krokami pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka tak blisko, że mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, poczuć zapach który go otaczał. Na szczęście czarodzieje w średniowieczu mieli odmienne podejście do higieny niż mugole i korzystali z kąpieli. Nazywali mugoli pogardliwie brudnymi, a ci byli _dosłownie brudni_. Usiadł obok niej i złapał za rękę. Jednym szybkim, zwinnym ruchem odsłonił wciąż czerwony i świeży ślad z napisem "szlama", ranę zadaną przeklętym ostrzem i która nigdy nie zejdzie.

Siedzący obok czarodziej dotknął blizny swoimi długimi, białymi palcami. Pomimo złości nie widziała w jego spojrzeniu pogardy ni satysfakcji, drażnił ją swoją postawą ale nie wyzywał co naraz do niej dotarło. Pozostawał spokojny i przemawiał swoim jedwabistym, kuszącym głosem. Czytała, że w Domu Węża cechy jak charyzma są cenione zaś Salazar Slytherin z pewnością takowe posiadał.

\- To przypomnienie tego kim jestem - powiedziała mimowolnie drżąc - szlamą, kimś brudnym bez względu na moje osiągnięcia.

\- Ty tak powiedziałaś - odparł przesuwając palcami po bliźnie - tę ranę zadano przeklętym sztyletem, ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu z nakładaniem klątw i znał się na rzeczy.

\- Bellatriks - szepnęła.

\- Obłąkana dziwka w służbie mojego rzekomego dziedzica, to - wskazał na bliznę - powinno pokazać, że to wojna, a nie szkolny klub pojedynków, że wasi wrogowie używają zaklęć by was okaleczać i zabijać. Nie mają skrupułów ,a wy traktujecie ich zaklęciami oszałamiającymi. Przegracie i przepadniecie, a ty Hermiono Granger możesz się wściekać na słowa prawdy, lub osobę co wysłała was wszystkich niczym owce na rzeź.

Po tych słowach wstał i wyszedł z komnaty. Hermiona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona i zupełnie zdezorientowana. Chciała na niego nakrzyczeć, ale głos jej uwiązł w gardle. Słowa Slytherina bolały, lecz nie dlatego, że stanowiły bolesną ironię lecz okrutną prawdę. Przegrywali wojnę. Zostali wysłani przeciw ludziom, nie mającym oporów przed zabijaniem dzieci, którzy uwielbiali zadawać innym ból. Śmierciożercy to banda żądnych krwi fanatyków, a Hermiona znała dość mugolską historię by wiedzieć, że takie grupy nie mają hamulców moralnych za to dobre uzbrojenie. Nie mieli planu jak zniszczyć horksuksy, dyrektor Dumbledore nic im nie powiedział. To ona "pożyczyła" książki leżące teraz w jej torebce, która podróżowała z nią przez czas i przestrzeń. Gdyby nie decyzja o "pożyczce" nie mieli by pojęcia, że jad bazyliszka niszczy horksuksy. Ale nie mieli ni zapasu kłów i żadne z nich nie umiałoby rzucić zaklęcia szatańskiej pożogi. Nie mieli pojęcia o czarnej magii i mieli stanąć przeciw mistrzom takowej.

Ongi podziwiała Zakon Feniksa za czystą walkę, za to jak unikali mrocznych sztuk. Ale do czego ich to doprowadziło? Nie pozostawało ich za wiele, a resztki uciekały przerażone. Ona sama była torturowana przez Bellatriks i nie wiadomo ilu innych nieszczęśników przed nią. Czy naprawdę jedynym sposobem na wygranie wojny jest używanie czarnej magii. "Drugą wojnę na Pacyfiku skończyło zrzucenie bomb atomowych na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki. Dywanowe naloty na Drezno i Berlin rzuciły na kolana III Rzeszę" - przypomniała sobie widziany niedawno dokument historyczny - "Grindelwald nigdy nie zdołał zająć terenów wschodniej Europy, bowiem trafił na zaciekły opór na ziemiach Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej gdzie przeciw niemu ramię w ramię stanęli przedstawiciele wielkich rodów, prości czarodzieje, wilkołaki i magiczne stworzenia. Ponieważ na wschodzie brutalne prawa pozwalają praktykować czarną magię każdemu, a nawet uczniowie mogą rzucać Cruciatusa i Avadę w obronie własnej. Grindelwald przegrał". Hermiona westchnęła. Dumbledore nazywał wschodnich czarodziei barbarzyńcami, ponieważ otwarcie praktykowali czarną magię: lecz oni wpierw przegnali Grindelwalda zaś nawet "Prorok Codzienny" pisał o tym jak śmierciożercy na drodze dyplomacji chcą zawrzeć pakt o nieagresji.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach i załkała. Opłakiwała własny strach i rozłąkę z przyjaciółmi. Opłakiwała strach i niepewność ich losu, bowiem nie wiadomo co wyprawia Bellatriks. Czy naprawdę czeka ich wszystkich okrutny koniec z rąk wrogów? Czy naprawdę już przegrali? A ona naprawdę już nie nie poradzi, może tylko biernie rozważać co i jak?

\- Coś ty zrobił tej biednej dziewczynie? - spytała Helga mrużąc oczy - jest słaba, potrzebuje opieki, a nie dogryzania.

\- Uświadomiłem tylko dziecku, że czas dorosnąć.

\- Powinna wpierw porozmawiać z Roweną i Gordykiem.

\- Ależ im powiem złotowłosa królowo, jak tylko rozkażesz.

\- Nie potrzeby robienie podobnego przedstawienia - syknęła czarownica z kasztanowymi włosami.

\- Powinnaś czasem się uśmiechnąć Araminto.

O tych słowach Salazar wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając trzy kobiety same. Relacje między Salazarem a Aramintą, żoną jego przyjaciela od samego początku należały do napiętych. Oboje próbowali zapanować nad sobą ze względu na Gordyka, lecz szło im średnio. Teraz zaś Araminta, spokojna, ładna czarownica o kasztanowych włosach patrzyła z niechęcią na wychodzącego mężczzynę. Zamierzała już coś powiedzieć, lecz płacz Hermiony przykuł jej uwagę.

Hermiona poczuła jak ktoś, czyjaś delikatna ręka przytula ją. Niewiele myśląc przylgnęła do nieznajomej osoby, wdychając zapach różanej wody. Odetchnęła z ulgą rozumiejąc jak odmienne pojęcie o higienie mieli mugole i czarodzieje epoki. Mugole wierzyli, że mycie szkodzi i zapewne by zemdlała czując woń któregoś z nich. Czarodzieje najwyraźniej hołdowali starożytnym zwyczajom regularnych kąpieli. Pomimo całej dziwaczności sytuacji w której się znalazła, nie potrafiła nie obserwować wszystkiego, porównywać tych czasów ze swoimi. Nie wiedziała któż ją przytulił, lecz odczuwała wdzięczność do swej osoby. Potrzebowała podobnego gestu, na Merlina jakże potrzebowała. Czuła czyjeś palce przeczesujące włosy, cichy kobiecy głos zapewniający, że nie ma powodów do takiej rozpaczy, że przecież żyje i dojdzie do siebie. I że nie wszystko stracone. Hermiona nie miała podobnej pewności, ale na pewno nie może rozpaczać. Musi pomyśleć co dalej, bowiem na pewno nie może spędzać czasu płacząc w łóżku.

* * *

_Wiltshire rok 1998_

Lucjusz i Bellatriks wstali z podłogi mierząc się nieprzyjemnymi spojrzeniami. Ich sprzeczka miała nieoczekiwany skutek. Żadne nie zamierzało pozwolić drugiemu zabrać sobie chwały w oczach Lorda Voldemorta, uważając za tego bardziej godnego. Godni czy nie, teraz padli na posadzkę w mało wzniosłych pozach, lecz coś takiego jak obity zadek to przecież nic co by miało stanąć im na drodze do chwały.

\- Gdzie szlama?! - wrzasnęła Bellatriks - pomogłeś jej uciec!

\- Zamilcz Bella - wycedził Lucjusz - może jakbyś nie machała różdżkę gdzie popadnie, to nie doszło by do wybuchu. Musiałaś aktywować mechanizm obronny osłon mego domu. To na pewno wina Pottera, że szlama znikła!

Nie tylko oni patrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Glizdogon i inni mieli jeszcze bardziej głupie miny, bowiem nawet w świecie magii podobne rzeczy należały do rzadkości. Dwoje śmierciożerców walczyło, to akurat żadna nowość, kiedy nagle połowę pomieszczenia spowiła mgła gęsta niczym mleko. We mgle znikło wszystko, na czele z Hermioną. Pozostali ledwo widzieli koniec własnej różdżki, nie mówiąc o sąsiadach, czy więźniarce torturowanej w salonie.

Nagle cały budynek zadrżał, jakby od trzęsienia ziemi. Nie, wstrząsy nie były jakieś szczególnie groźne lecz tak fakt, że wystąpiły w Wiltshire stanowił zagadkę. Na skutek dwóch wstrząsów parę przedmiotów spadło z półek, kilka waz zakończyło swój żywot na podłodze. Portrety przodków Lucjusza patrzyły na siebie zaskoczone, lecz żaden z nich nie spadł ze swej ramy. Dziwne zjawisko po chwili ustało równie prędko co się zaczęło pozostawiając co najmniej zdumionych czarodziei samym sobie. Lucjusz i Bellatriks wstali jako pierwsi, zaś zaraz po nich pozostali obecni.

\- Idź po Pottera i zdrajcę krwi - nakazała Bellatriks Glizdogonowi.

Tymczasem Draco właśnie dotknął świstoklika, kiedy cały dom zadrżał. Młody Ślizgon niczego nie poczuł, lecz Narcyza, podobnie jak inni nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć co się dzieje, kiedy wstrząs sprawił, że upadła jak długa na podłogę. Wstrząs nie był silny, lecz pani Malfoy nigdy nie doświadczyła w Anglii trzęsienia ziemi. I stała stanowczo za daleko od kominka by za brzeg takowego złapać. "Coś ty zrobił Lucjuszu? Już my sobie porozmawiamy" - zaklęła pod nosem, kiedy wstała z podłogi ocierając obolałe kolana.

Narcyza nie była zła. Była wściekła jak wszyscy diabli i to od dłuższego czasu. Zawsze dbała o elegancję swego domu, tak została wychowana by pewnego dnia zostać panią w zamku czarodzieja czystej krwi. Miała urządzać przyjęcia i z kobiecym wdziękiem dbać o pozycję męża. Zapraszając odpowiednie osoby, czarując je miała zdobywać dla niego popleczników, zaś wino i aksamitny głos pomagały w wydobyciu cennych informacji. Zamiana domu w Kwaterę Główną jednej z frakcji na wojnie z pewnością nie należało do przewidzianych powinności, co Narcyza nieraz podkreślała. Narcyza okazywała cierpliwość, ale teraz klęła bowiem nawet ona miała dość. Salon ma służyć jako miejsce spotkań odpowiedniego towarzystwa, nie zaś sala tortur. W piwnicy trzyma się wino, a nie więźniów.

Harry i Ron także poczuli wstrząsy. Odwróciło to ich uwagę od krzyków Hermiony, które przerażały ich. Zwłaszcza Ron był blady jak ściana, bowiem cierpienie przyjaciółki uderzało go mocniej. Krzyczał by wzięto jego zamiast niej, że ona przecież nic nie wie lecz krzyki słyszały wyłącznie ściany piwnicy w której zostali zamknięci. Prócz nich więźniami byli pan Ollivander oraz Luna.

\- Stąd nie ma ucieczki – powiedziała Luna – próbowaliśmy już wszystkiego. Nic nie działa, nasza magia jest bezsilna – dodała.

I wtedy całym domostwem zatrzęsło. Więźniowie także upadli na kamienną posadzkę, boleśnie obijając sobie kolana. Kiedy wstali patrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni, rozmaite teorie przychodziły im do głowy lecz żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co zaszło. Luna wspominała coś o gniewie magii, lecz Ron i Harry tylko wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Czarownica była ich przyjaciółką, ale wierzyła w tak dziwne rzeczy, że niespecjalnie brali na poważnie jej słowa.

\- Za mną – Harry aż zacisnął pięści widząc Glizdogona, człowieka który zabił mu rodziców, ukradł dzieciństwo i pomagał odzyskać ciało Voldemortowi. Lecz nic nie mogli zrobić.

Niechlujny czarodziej złapał jego i Rona, brutalnie popychając w kierunku salonu. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie z rozpaczą. Zostaną przyprowadzeni do ludzi, którzy nie mają wobec nich dobrych zamiarów, dla których morderstwa oraz tortury to chleb codzienny. Spuścili głowy bowiem żaden nie chciał pogarszać samopoczucia drugiego własnym strachem.

Bellatriks, o ile to możliwe, sprawiała wrażenie bardziej szalonej niż zwykle. Ciskała klątwami dosłownie w kogo popadnie nie dbając czy trafia sojusznika czy wroga. Krzyczała dziko, zaś chłopcy dostrzegli, że Hermiona gdzieś znikła. Nie wiedzieli czy to dobry czy zły omen, bowiem szalona czarownica wyszczerzyła do nich swoje popsute zęby w maniakalnym uśmiechu rekina.

\- Gdzie szlama? Co planujecie?

Rzuciła się w kierunku Rona, mając w jednej dłoni nóż a w drugiej różdżkę. Zamierzała zabić, niespecjalnie zastanawiając nad narzędziem zbrodni. Nie miało to wówczas wielkiego znaczenia. Nie dla niej w każdym razie. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy wydawało się, że to już koniec i ich szalona, niebezpieczna misja właśnie ma mieć swój smętny koniec usłyszeli trzask aportacji. Natychmiast się odwrócili, lecz oto nie dostrzegli ni Voldemorta ni innego wroga. Nie przybył do nich nawet człowiek, co czyniło sytuację dziwniejszą. Oto bowiem parę kroków dalej stała domowa skrzatka.

Harry nie znał wielu domowych skrzatów, lecz ta sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze bardziej dziwnego niż Zgredek czy Stworek. Po pierwsze nie miała na sobie szmat, lecz elegancką, czystą togę z czegoś co mogło być serwetką. Nie sprawiała wrażenia przestraszonej, chociaż owe wrażenie pochodziło zapewne od długiego noża trzymanego przez stworzenie.

\- Zwinka nie pozwoli skrzywdzić panów Pottera i Weasleya – odezwała się skrzatka.

\- Ty potworze, jak śmiesz przerywać czarownicy! – wrzasnęła Bellatriks.

\- Zwinka nie boi się złej wiedźmy – odparła skrzatka. Pstryknęła palcami, po czym wytrąciła z ręki Bellatriks różdżkę i nóż – Panowie Potter i Weasley idą ze mną.

Ni Harry ni Ron nie mieli szans choćby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zwinka, co sugerowało jej imię, była szybka i zwinna a oni oszołomieni. Zanim chłopcy zdążyli chociaż pomyśleć, skrzatka złapała ich i rzuciła bez trudu zaklęcie teleportacji. Harry i Ron dostatecznie wiele razy korzystali z tego środku podróży by mieć pewność co się dzieje. Poczuli znajome wrażenie i mogli jedynie odczuwać ulgę z powodu nieoczekiwanego ratunku.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział dokąd zostali przeniesieni. Nie mieli kiedy spytać o to Zwinki, zaś sama skrzatka sprawiała wrażenie zdeterminowanej. Podróż trwała jedynie chwilę, a jeśli chłopcy rozważali dokąd mogli zostać przeniesieni, to niewiele mogło ich przygotować naprawdę. Wylądowali na twardej, kamiennej posadzce. Pomieszczenie oświetlał jedynie blask pochodni, bowiem wyraźnie nie docierało tutaj światło słoneczne. Harry jako pierwszy podniósł głowę i zamarł: zostali przeniesieni do korytarza wiodącego do Komnaty Tajemnic.

\- Zwinko – zaczął Ron – nasza przyjaciółka znikła, musimy ją znaleźć.

\- Pani Hermiona jest bezpieczna i daleko stąd panie Weasley – wyjaśniła Zwinka – Zwinka miała uratować panów z Dworu Malfoyów, po tym jak dwór spowiła mgła nie wcześniej ni nie później. Zwinka zabrała panów w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Do Komnaty Tajemnic? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

\- Niezupełnie panie Harry – wyjaśniła Zwinka – Zwinka otworzy pokój, gdzie na panów czekają kąpiel i łóżka. Tutaj panowie odpoczną i nabiorą sił – zapewniła wykonując dziwny gest przy ścianie – nikt nie zejdzie by przeszkadzać, bowiem wejście zostało zapieczętowane.

\- Tylko znający mowę węży mogą tu wejść – powiedział Harry – faktycznie! Ale ty Zwinko możesz tu wejść, ponieważ magia skrzatów nie podlega podobnym ograniczeniom.

\- Pan Harry jest mądrym przyjacielem skrzatów – odparła Zwinka – niewielu czarodziei docenia skrzaty. Na tym polegał plan, dlatego Zwinka mogła uratować panów Pottera i Weasleya i przenieść do przygotowanych dla nich komnat.

\- Zwinko w piwnicy została nasza przyjaciółka i niewinny człowiek – zaczął Harry – czy mogłabyś?

\- Nie takie zadanie dostała Zwinka – odparła skrzatka – Zwinka miała uratować panów i przenieść tutaj, ogłuszyć lub zabić każdego, kto by próbował przeszkodzić. Zwince nic nie wiadomo o innych więźniach, Zwinka ma inne zadania do wykonania.

Po tych słowach w ścianie pojawiły się drzwi, których wcześniej nie widzieli. Obaj z ciekawością zerknęli przez drzwi. Nie wiedzieli czego oczekiwać, ale owo miejsce nijak nie przypominało Komnaty Tajemnic jaką zapamiętał Harry. To była dość spora komnata z trzema łóżkami. Łóżka przypominały te z dormitorium chłopców i każde z nich stało w pewnej odległości od drugiego. Mniej więcej pośrodku stał stół z trzema wygodnymi, obitymi ciemnozieloną tkaniną, krzesłami oraz nakrycia dla dwóch osób. Na ścianach pokoju dostrzegli półki z jakimiś książkami, lecz najmilszy widok stanowił kominek z wesoło płonącym ogniem.

Co najdziwniejsze, dostrzegli okna w pokoju. Dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia umieszczono spore okno. Pomieszczenie znajdowało się rzecz jasna pod ziemią, lecz okno zostało zaklęte tak, by pokazywało błonia Hogwartu. Obecnie tereny były puste, bowiem pogoda nie pozwalała korzystać z uroków wolnego powietrza. Zobaczyli też parę drzwi prowadzące do jakiś innych pomieszczeń.

\- Panowie idą za Zwinką, zaś Zwinka powie skrzatom by podały panom obiad – mówiła Zwinka.

\- Obiad dla nas?

\- Z deserem, Zgredek osobiście upiekł tort – wyjaśniła Zwinka.

\- Czy mogę porozmawiać ze Zgredkiem? – poprosił Harry.

\- Oczywiście panie Potter, Zgredek zawsze chętnie przybędzie na wezwanie pana. Powinien kończyć dekorować tort – powiedziała Zwinka znikając.

Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Nie, nie zaskoczeni lecz zupełnie skołowani. Właśnie przeżyli jeden z najdziwniejszych dni w swoim życiu. Zostali porwani przez szmalcowników, zabrani do kwatery wroga by być uratowanym przez skrzata domowego i przeniesieni do Hogwartu, miejsca, którego unikali od początku roku. Komnata Tajemnic mogła stanowić kryjówkę, ale o wygodnych komnatach nie mieli pojęcia.

\- Harry, co powinniśmy zrobić? – spytał Ron – ta komnata, wiedziałeś o niej?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową Harry – i nie mam pojęcia o co w tym chodzi. Chciałbym odpocząć, ale czy możemy ufać tej Zwince? Nie wiemy kto ją przesłał i…. – nie dokończył bowiem usłyszeli trzask aportacji. Tym razem jednak dostrzegli znajomą postać Zgredka.

\- Zgredek! Tak się cieszę że cię widzę – odparł Harry – dla kogo ten tort? – spytał wskazując na wielki, czekoladowy tort w ręce skrzata.

\- Oczywiście dla wielkich panów Pottera i Weasleya, Zgredek osobiście piekł – wyjaśnił skrzat z uśmiechem – Stworek przygotował dla panów obiad i zaraz będzie podane. Dlaczego pan Harry nie wchodzi?

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić – wyznał Harry – Zwinka nas uratowała, ale nie znamy jej i…

\- Zwinka ma pomóc panom – zapewniał Zgredek – lecz Zwince nie wolno było z panami rozmawiać wcześniej, Zwinka ma ważne zadanie. Niech panowie wejdą i zjedzą, potem wszystko będzie jasne. I niech panowie się nie martwią o panią Hermionę.

Obecność Zgredka rozwiała ich wątpliwości. Kiedy po chwili zobaczyli jak Stworek teleportował się z obiadem zupełnie przestali się bać. Stary skrzat Blacków naprawdę ich polubił odkąd obiecali dokończyć misję Regulusa i wyśmienicie gotował. Teraz zaś czekał na nich obiad z dwóch dań i wielki tort.

\- Zgredku – zaczął Harry – w lochu twego dawnego domu są zamknięci niewinni ludzie: Luna moja przyjaciółka oraz pan Ollivander. Czy wiesz jak można ich uratować?

\- Zgredek może zabrać przyjaciół pana Pottera – zapewniał skrzat – ale dokąd? Tutaj nie mogą przebywać.

\- Zabierz ich do Muszelki – wyjaśnił Ron – to dom Billa, mego brata – dodał podając lokalizację – ale czy to bezpieczne być się tam teleportował? Piwnica jest zabezpieczona przez teleportacją.

\- Zgredek jest skrzatem – wyjaśnił Zgredek po czym znikł.

\- Zatem chodźmy Ron – powiedział Harry – naprawdę nic z tego nie rozumiem, ale skoro są tu Stworek i Zgredek chyba nic nam nie grozi.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1000_

Hermiona w końcu zapanowała nad płaczem. Nie wiedziała ile czasu dokładnie minęło, lecz nie może po prostu płakać jak bóbr. Dlaczego właśnie teraz? W każdym razie zdołała opanować się na tyle, by spojrzeć dokładnie na swoją towarzyszkę. Dojrzała ładną, nieco pulchną czarownicę o długich, kasztanowych włosach. Kobieta miała na sobie wąską, ciemnoszarą suknię i rubinowe kolczyki, zaś cały zestaw czynił ją elegancką acz nie chłodną.

\- Dziękuję pani… - zaczęła – przepraszam, ale nie znam pani.

\- Książki o mnie nie mówiły? Jestem Araminta Gryffindor, żona Godryka Gryffindora rycerza, obrońcy i jednego z Założycieli Hogwartu. Uczniowie mówią do mnie Lady Gryffindor.

\- Rozumiem Lady Gryffindor – zaczęła Hermiona – za moich czasów czarodzieje nie używali tytułów, ale wiele uległo zmianie jak widzę. Dziękuję za pocieszenie.

\- Rolą moją jak i każdej czarownicy jest otaczać młodych opieką – wyjaśniła Araminta - że też akurat Salazar był tym, z którym rozmawiałaś na początku! Teraz musimy cię przygotować na spotkanie z innymi. Mój mąż oraz inni chcą cię poznać bliżej i porozmawiać, rzecz jasna musisz wyglądać jak na zacną czarownicę przystało. To okropne, że niewiasty muszą walczyć nie do tego zostałyśmy stworzone!

Hermiona miała swoje zdanie, ale zamilkła. Cóż była gościem w tych czasach, toteż nie powinna krytykować. Rodzice zawsze uczyli, że jeśli przebywa w obcym miejscu winna szanować zdanie i przyzwyczajenie gospodarzy. Dlatego nic nie powiedziała na słowa Araminty jakoby jedynym właściwym zadaniem dla czarownicy był dom, dzieci i wszystko co z tym związane. Oczywiście przebywała w roku 1000 lub jakoś yak, toteż musi wziąć pod uwagę, że wówczas społeczeństwo wyglądało inaczej. Nie może wywoływać rewolucji! Araminta zaczęła załamywać ręce nad stanem jej włosów, cery i ubolewać nad fatalnym ubraniem. Przypominała tym Lavender i Parvati, co naraz sprawiło, że Hermionę zaczęło na nowo drapać w gardle.

Hermiona może i nigdy nie nawiązała przyjaźni ze współlokatorkami, ale wciąż pamiętała jak dziewczyny, wraz z Ginny, pomagały przygotować na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Wywarła wówczas piorunujące wrażenie na Wiktorze, a Ron…. Cóż był Ronem. Lavender i Parvati pocieszały ją, że Ron to niedojrzały dupek jak większość chłopaków, za co była wdzięczna. I potem przystąpiły do DA i ogólnie okazały naprawdę w porządku, nawet jak za bardzo lubiły plotki, gadki o chłopakach i strojach jak na jej gust. To Parvati poradziła by odegrała się na Ronie zapraszając na spotkanie u Slughorna tego dupka McLaggena. Cóż zrobiła sobie na złość, ale do Rona z czasem coś dotarło. Teraz oni wszyscy znikli, a ona musiała przymierzać kolejne sukienki.

Araminta zmusiła ją do założenia gorsetu, nie słuchając protestów. Hermiona uznała tę część garderoby za narzędzie tortur zaskoczona skąd pozująca na filigramową Araminta ma siłę tak ściskać gorset. Zawiązała nici tak mocno, że Hermiona bała się czy nie pękną jej żebra, lecz żona Godryka pozostała niewzruszona na błagania. Rzucała na włosy Gryfonki liczne zaklęcia, narzekając na ich stan i ogólne zaniedbanie. Hermiona pamiętała jak Lavender i Ginny z godzinę układały jej włosy na Bal, zużywając przy tym całą tubkę Ulizanny. Ten specyfik nie zostanie wynaleziony przez jakieś dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt lat, przez co całość trwała dłużej. Araminta zawołała dwa skrzaty do pomocy a Hermiona mogła już tylko jęczeć jak była ściskana gorsetem, a jej włosy wykręcane na wszystkie strony.

\- Czy to prawda, że zostaliście posłani na wojnę przeciw czarnoksiężnikom nie wiedząc nic o magii obronnej, znając jedynie dziecinne uroki? – pytała oburzona Araminta – skoro nie znaliście żadnej klątwy, równie dobrze mogliście iść do walki uzbrojeni w procę!

\- Ale klątwy to czarna magia Lady Gryffindor! – zauważyła oburzona Hermiona.

\- Jak niby zamierzaliście walczyć z waszym czarnym panem, jak nie z użyciem najbardziej skutecznych zaklęć? – spytała Araminta – Czarny pan też coś, nawet po tysiącu lat złoczyńcy nie mogą wymyślić nowego tytułu!

\- Nowego? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Czego oni was uczą w tej przyszłości? – spytała Araminta – toż co epokę jeden z drugim nazywa się czarnym panem i marzy o dominacji nad światem. Godryk z Salazem pokonali dwóch głośnych, a mój ojciec walczył z innym. I niewiasty na wojnie, niewiasty zajmujące się męskimi sprawami. Wiedziałam, że z nauk Salazara wynikną kłopoty, po co uczy Helenę tyle o eliskirach? Ale nie czas na to, musimy iść na spotkanie.

Gryfonka z trudem opanowała chęć by zadać całą masę pytań. Zatem Salazar Slytherin nauczał Helenę, z tego co usłyszała córkę Roweny Ravenclaw, sztuki ważenia eliksirów. I to całkiem zaawansowanych a nie tylko takich, które Araminta uważała za właściwe. Nigdy, przenigdy by nie zgadła, że Salazar Slytherin zachęcał czarownice by szukały dla siebie dróg poza tradycyjnymi rolami żon i matek, lecz wspierał ich ambicje. Nie wiedziała czy te słowa, czy może sugestia jakoby należało używać czarnej magii zaszokowały młodą czarownicę najbardziej. Każda książka, wszystko co też miała okazję przeczytać i usłyszeć przekonywały Hermionę, że czarna magia to samo zło i nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie należy takowej stosować. Tak mawiał dyrektor Dumbledore, a także Alastor Moody, legendarny auror dumny z tego, że nigdy się nie zniżył do poziomu przeciwników. Hermiona podziwiała ich przez długi czas i podziwiała nadal. Lecz jakiś głosik w głowie, brzmiący podejrzanie jak głos Salazara Slytherina przypominał o tym gdzie znajdują się idole: w zaświatach.

Hermiona aż pisnęła widząc efekt pracy Araminty. Jej włosy zostały wyprostowane i opadały elegancko. Zawiązane w pozornie niedbały warkocz spoczywały na ramieniu. Pozostałe, luźne pasma opadały swobodnie nadając jej zarówno świeżości jak i elegancji. Miała na sobie długą, ciemnobrązową suknię z szerokimi, kremowymi rękawami. Przypominała bardzo postacie z widzianych w czasie bytności w Hogwarcie portretów. Elegancki, zdobiony perełkami pas podkreślał wyszczuploną talię a Hermiona musiała przyznać, że wygląda naprawdę pięknie. Długie rękawy sukni zasłaniały okropne blizny, blizny które będzie nosić prawdopodobnie już na zawsze bowiem napis „szlama" został wycięty na skórze przeklętym sztyletem. Wspomnienie bólu i bezradności uderzało nawet teraz, w tak dalekim miejscu. To, że jeszcze żyje i nie wpadła w ręce wrogów to cud, prawdziwy cud i niewyjaśnione zjawisko. Ale troska o przyjaciół nie pozwalała w pełni cieszyć z ratunku. Ona tutaj siedzi, słucha paplaniny Araminty, narzeka na te przeklęte narzędzie tortur jakim jest gorset a kto wie co wyprawia z nimi ta szalona dziwka, Bellatriks?

\- Dziękuję Lady Gryffindor – odparła po chwili – ta suknia, fryzura – zaczęła.

\- To właściwy strój dla młodej czarownicy – dodała Araminta – moja siostrzenica wyrosła z tej sukienki, możesz ją zatrzymać. Powinna przestać jeść tyle słodkości, jej kibić straci smukłość.

Hermiona szła za Aramintą przyswajając wszystkie nowe informacje. W tych czasach czarodzieje najwyraźniej używali tytułów szlacheckich, podobnie jak to miało miejsce w mugolskim świecie. Do tego jeszcze najwyraźniej owe czasy zupełnie inaczej postrzegały czarną magię, która nie stanowiła aż takiego tabu. To rzecz jasna miało sens: przecież duch domu Slytherina nazywał się krwawym baronem zaś jej własnego był sir Nicolas. Hermiona pamiętała, że świat magii zarzucił używanie tytułów z czasem, jako nazbyt mugolskich, coś co znalazła w jednej z książek. Niestety niczego takiego nie omawiali na historii magii. Nie znalazła także niczego na temat rodziny Założycieli Hogwartu, a przecież fakt, że Voldemort istniał sugerował, że Salazar Slytherin miał żonę i dzieci, zaś rodzina Smith jawnie chwaliła swoim pochodzeniem od Helgi Hufflepuff.

Miała w głowie wiele pytań, lecz na razie musi się dowiedzieć co właściwie zaszło w Dworze Malfoyów. Rowena Ravenclaw z pewnością znajdzie rozwiązanie, ale Hermiona nie miała nadziei, że to nastąpi prędko. I kto wie czy wróci, przypadek Eloise Mintumble nie napawa optymizmem. Ale jak inaczej pomoże przyjaciołom? Przecież nie dadzą sobie rady! Jeśli wygra Voldemort czeka ich naprawdę ciężki okres, sama nie wie czy bardziej należy bać się możliwości zagranicznej interwencji, czy też tego, że mugole się w końcu o nich dowiedzą. Odkąd powrót Volemorta stał się faktem, słyszała powtarzane z trwogą słowa jakoby najsilniejsi gracze kontynentalnej Europy zamierzali wprowadzić porządek w magicznej Anglii. Tylko brak zgody na termin i formę takowej przeciągał sprawę, lecz zarówno rządzona przez carską rodzinę Rosja jak i Polska Rzeczpospolita Magiczna mogły w każdej chwili wystawić armię i przerzucić naprawdę prędko na angielskie granice. Te kraje stawiły czoła Grindelwaldowi w zenicie jego chwały i przegnały ze swych granic. Ministerstwo Magii nie miałoby z nimi szans. Lord Voldemort w coraz większym zacięciem atakował mugoli i jeśli będzie kontynuował swoje działanie, ci w końcu zorientują się co i jak. Nieraz rozważali z Harrym ten scenariusz, kiedy zostali sami po ucieczce Rona. A wnioski nie napawały optymizmem.

Czarodzieje czystej krwi nie mieli pojęcia o osiągnięciach mugolskiej nauki i techniki, lecz oni mieli. Mugole nie mieli teleportacji, ale za to samoloty latające szybciej niż dźwięk. Nie znali zaklęć rzecz jasna, za to dysponowali arsenałem broni zdolnej kilka razy wysadzić świat w powietrze. Broń chemiczna, biologiczna czy atomowa stanowiła śmiercionośny potencjał i naprawdę nie chcieli oglądać tego, czy magiczne osłony wytrzymają użycie którejkolwiek z nich. Harry opowiedział o swoim dzieciństwie w domu ciotki, co przypomniało Hermionie jak wiele ludzi wciąż uważa magię za wynaturzenie. Wojna z mugolami mogła mieć katastrofalne skutki, biorąc pod uwagę przewagę liczebną tych pierwszych oraz arsenały zabójczej broni. Rozdzielenie światów stanowiło najlepszą opcję. I nawet bardziej otwarte na dialog kraje, jak te ze wschodniej Europy czy Chin zgodnie uznawały konieczność oddzielenia światów czarodziei i mugoli. Zagrożenie ujawnienia świata czarodziei, jakie sprowadzały brutalne ataki Voldemorta, stanowiło przyczynę dlaczego niektóre kraje próbowały przepchać przez Międzynarodową Konferencję Czarodziei zgodę na zbrojną interwencję w Anglii. Teraz zaś nawet nie ma Albusa Dumbledore'a, który sprytnie grając na animozjach między ważnymi graczami kontynentalnej Europy przeciągał sprawę przez długie miesiące.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1998_

Pomimo obaw Harry i Ron weszli do nieznanej sobie komnaty. Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedzieli tego miejsca, nie mieli pojęcia o jego istnieniu, ni nawet takowego nie podejrzewali. Sama Komnata Tajemnic stanowiła mit, legendę do straszenia dzieci, a nikt nie wspominał o istnieniu innych pomieszczeń w okolicy. Lecz skrzaty domowe wyraźnie o takowej wiedziały, a nikomu nigdy nie przyszło do głowy by pytać o coś podobnego.

\- Panicz Harry i panicz Ronald – powiedział Stworek prawie płacząc na ich widok – Stworek ugotował dla paniczów obiad.

Na słowo obiad uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Zapach potraw uświadomił im jak bardzo byli głodni. Usiedli na dwóch krzesłach i zaczęli po prostu pożerać obiad, nie dbając o zasady dobrego wychowania, czy kulturę. Nie potrafili powiedzieć ile dokładnie zjedli, nim zgodnie uznali, że mają dość. Harry musiał nawet rozpiąć guzik od dżinsów głośno narzekając na to jaki jest pełny. Ron także wyglądał na przejedzonego, ale szczęśliwego.

Z pewnym trudem zwlekli się w kierunku łóżek. Ledwo mieli siłę siedzieć, zaś na łóżka po prostu padli. Długie tygodnie ucieczki, głodowania i strachu odcisnęły na nich piętno, zaś teraz, kiedy mogli odpocząć napięcie po prostu z nich uciekało, pozostawiając zmęczenie.

\- Harry, ale co z Hermioną? Dlaczego wszyscy mówią, że mamy się nie martwić? – zaczął Ron – co właściwie zaszło?

\- Pojęcia nie mam, ale chyba coś związanego z trzęsieniem ziemi w Dworze Malfoyów. Zwinka coś wie!

\- Wspominała, że Hermiona jest gdzieś daleko – wyjaśnił Ron – i byśmy się nie martwili. Może deportowała się?

\- Bez różdżki i przez osłony? Nie sądzę – zauważył Harry – według mnie…

Harry nie miał okazji dokończyć zdania. Miał właśnie powiedzieć na głos swoją teorię, kiedy usłyszeli jakże dobrze znany głos teleportacji. Pomimo uśpienia i przejedzenia wstali sprawie z łóżek, bowiem ostatnimi tygodniami instynkty oznaczały różnicę między życiem a śmiercią. Teraz jednak nikt ich nie atakował, nie wprost w każdym razie.

Wróciła Zwinka, w jednej rączce trzymając nóż, zaś w drugiej zaszokowaną, znajomą postać. To był Draco Malfoy, jeszcze bledszy niż w rodzinnym Dworze. Blondyn był dość zielony na twarzy, co się zdarzało osobom korzystającym z teleportacji. Zaciskał palce na różdżce, rozglądając nerwowo po okolicy. Ledwie dostrzegł nielubianych kolegów ze szkoły, to grymas złości przemknął przez arystokratyczną twarz.

\- Potter, co to za sztuczka! – syknął – ty nasłałeś na mnie skrzata?

\- Zwinka miała za zadanie znaleźć pana Malfoya i przyprowadzić w bezpieczne miejsce – odparła skrzatka – a pan był daleko.

\- I dlatego porwałaś mnie z domu ciotki? – pytał Draco – o co w tym na Merlina chodzi?!

\- Panowie zaraz poznają prawdę, pani Hermiona wszystko wyjaśni – zapewniał Zwinka.

\- To pomylony pomysł Granger? – parsknął Draco.

\- Panowie pójdą za Zwinką – mówiła skrzatka idąc w kierunku drzwi – pani Hermiona wszystko wyjaśni panom, zaś obecność pana w domu ciotki dodatkowo ułatwi zadanie.

\- Ciotki? Jakim cudem mieszkanie z Bellatriks miałoby cokolwiek ułatwić? – zdumiał się Ron – chyba, że wszyscy poszaleliśmy.

\- Narcyza Malfoy ma dwie starsze siostry – wtrącił Harry – Bellatriks i Andromedę, ale wedle Syriusza zerwała kontakt z tą drugą, po tym jak wyszła za Teda Tonka.

Draco faktycznie przeniósł się świstoklikiem do domu Andromedy Tonks. Już kilka razy ukrywał się w jej domu kiedy chciał uniknąć spotkania ze śmierciożercami i Lordem Voldemortem. Miał nawet swój pokój, gdzie zostawił parę potrzebnych rzeczy takich jak eliksir wielosokowy oraz mugolskie ubrania. Niewielu wiedziało, że Andromeda bardzo dobrze radziło sobie ze sztuką warzenia eliksirów i zapewne została by Mistrzynią Eliksirów gdyby po ukończeniu Hogwartu nie musiała radzić sobie z wydziedziczeniem i nowym życiem u boku męża. Niedługo potem urodziła córkę, Dorę i musiała zapomnieć o akademickiej karierze.

Teraz zaś warzyła eliksir wielosokowy i parę innych dla całej rodziny. Używała włosów przypadkowych mugoli, przekonując wszystkich łącznie z siostrzeńcem, że w razie konieczności ulotnienia się najlepiej uciec do świata mugoli. „Nikt was tak nie znajdzie, w Londynie czy Paryżu żyją miliony ludzi, znikniecie w tłumie". Andromeda i Narcyza długo rozważały czy nie wysłać Draco do Paryża albo i nawet dalej, lecz nie miały pewności czy Mroczny Znak ba pewno przestanie tam działać. Mimo to Draco miał w razie konieczności miesięczny zapas eliksiru, fałszywe dokumenty i mugolskie pieniądze.

Tamtego dnia jednak nie zdążył nawet zmienić szat, pomyśleć o obierzie, bowiem ni stąd ni zowąd w salonie zjawiła się Zwinka. Draco lubił kuchnię ciotki Andromedy może dlatego, że nie bał, że ta ciotka go spróbuje otruć. Przy ciotce Belli nikt nie mógł być bezpieczny, a poza tym, za co pewnie ojciec wpadłby w szał, uwielbiał niektóre mugolskie dania. Zwinka złapała go za rękę i znikli, nim Draco o cokolwiek zapytał.

\- Syriusz Black tak ślepo nienawidził swej rodziny, że nic o niej nie wiedział. I zapomniał co znaczy być Blackiem.

\- A co znaczy? Wywyższać się nad innych? – parsknął Ron.

\- „My Blackowie jesteśmy wolni i stoimy ponad innymi, z racji naszego urodzenia. Zawsze Czyści i kierujący własnymi zasadami, nie schylamy głów przed nikim" – zacytował słowa matki – a rodzina to świętość.

\- Byłeś u pani Tonks, prawda? – wypalił Harry – twoja matka i pani Tonks wcale nie zerwały kontaktów, prawda? Ale dlaczego nigdy?

\- To siostrami Black przede wszystkim Potter, coś czego nie rozumiesz ni ty ni śmierciożercy– wyjaśnił Draco - co to na Merlina!

Cała trójka przeszła przez drzwi i stanęła jak wryta. Za komnatą z łóżkami znajdował się inny, większy pokój. I chociaż chłopcy podejrzewali, że zapewne pierwszy pokój nie był jedyni i znaleźli ciąg nieznanych, nieodkrytych pomieszczeń nijak nie mogli przewidzieć co zobaczą w kolejnym. Stali przez chwilę jak wryci, nie potrafią wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Oczekiwali wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie tego.

\- Granger obyś miała cholernie dobre wyjaśnienia dlaczego pomylony skrzat porwał mnie z domu ciotki! – krzyknął – i co ty_ tutaj_ robisz?!

\- Hermiono co to znaczy? Jakim cudem znalazłaś się tutaj?! – krzyknęli Harry i Ron.

\- Obiad mam nadzieję smakował, Harry byłeś okropnie chudy a i tobie Ron przyda się nabrać nieco ciała. Wszystko wam wyjaśnię, ale zachowajcie otwarty umysł.

\- A Malfoy? Po co tu Malfoy?

\- Właśnie Granger!

\- Harry, Ronaldzie przestańcie krzyczeć, Draco jest tutaj nie bez przyczyny, a jak już przy tym jesteśmy to tak dbający o etykietę, czystokrwisty arystokrata jak dziedzic Malfoyów powinien do mnie mówić….

* * *

A/N Co zobaczył Draco stanie się jasne za jakiś czas. Rzecz jasna możemy zgadywać w jaki sposób średniowieczni czarodzieje podchodzili do kwestii higieny, ale na potrzebę tego ficka założę, że inaczej niż mugole by biedna Hermiona nie zemdlała. W jaki sposób Hermiona rozmawia z czarodziejami żyjącymi tysiąc lat wcześniej? No cóż ... magia, ale jak zostało wspomniane w ficku "Strange visitors from another century", skoro w czwartej części uczniowie Hogwartu bez trudu rozmawiali z uczniami szkół uczestniczących w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, to widocznie magia zamku na coś takiego pozwalała.

Inspiracja do tego jak mógł wyglądać Salazar stanowił obrazek na stronie harrypotterfandom, ale oczywiście kwestię rodziny Slytherina i powodów takiego a nie innego podejścia do mugoli wyjaśnię z czasem.


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję za dodanie mojej historii do śledzonych i ulubionych. Nie jestem specjalistą od średniowiecznej historii i jeśli ktoś z was zna materiały mogące poszerzyć moją wiedzę, poprawić błędy chętnie z takowych skorzystam.

Rzecz jasna nie jestem JK Rowling.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1000_

Hermiona czuła, że za chwilę zemdleje o ile wcześniej nie potknie o poły swej sukni. Rzadko nosiła buty na obcasach, a jeśli już to do znacznie krótszych sukienek. Wieki temu, w innym życiu, założyła czerwone pantofelki do czerwonej sukni na ślub Billa i Fleur. Teraz miała na sobie równie wysokie buty, sukienkę sięgającą do kostek i ten piekielny wynalazek, gorset. Araminta wydłużyła magicznie suknię, bowiem wedle Lady Gryffindor to obraza dla moralności by czarownica pokazywała kostki. Teraz zaś obie szły bardzo szybko, co dla Hermiony stanowiło problem, bowiem gorset przeszkadzał w oddychaniu. Gryfonka zupełnie nie rozumiała starszej czarownicy i jej systemu wartości, jakże bowiem uznać za moralne używanie czarnej magii, ale nie noszenie spodni i sukienek przed kolana? Hermiona zdążyła już znienawidzić gorsety i okropnie niewygodną, średniowieczną bieliznę, coś o czym jakiś nigdy nie myślała.

W końcu doszły do komnaty, która przypominała Hermionie Wielką Salę. To pomieszczenie jednak odbiegało do tego znanej z jej czasów. Stół prezydialny, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele, był nieco większy zaś w tamtej chwili nakryty dla siedmiu osób. Hermiona dostrzegła czwórkę Założycieli oraz Helenę Ravenclaw siedzącą między matką a Salazarem Slytherinem. O tym, że dwie czarownice są spokrewnione jasnym było dla każdego kto na nie spojrzał: obie miały ten sam, chłodny typ urody i piękne, kruczoczarne włosy. Rowena miała na sobie szafirową suknię i tiarę na głowie, z kolei Helena ciemnoszarą szatę i zdobne spinki. Zażyłość między córką Roweny a Salarazem była oczywista na pierwszy rzut oka, nawet bez opowieści Araminty. Młoda czarownica rozmawiała o czymś ze swoim starszym towarzyszem, wyraźnie poruszona. Hermiona myślała o nich jak mistrzu i jego uczennicy, a wedle Araminty Helena pobierała nauki eliksirów u Slytherina.

Sufit Wielkiej Sali wyglądał zwyczajnie, bowiem zaklęcie sprawiające, że zamiast kamieni widać było niebo jeszcze nie zostało rzucone. Także stoły, przy których siedzieli uczniowie kolejnych domów, stały bliżej siebie. Najwyraźniej do szkoły uczęszczało mniej uczniów, bowiem same stoły były krótsze. Hermiona jednak pamiętała, że przybyła do czasów kiedy Hogwart został niedawno co założony i zapewne mniej osób wiedziało o jego istnieniu. To Godryk Gryffindor dostrzegł ich jako pierwszy.

\- Araminto, dokonałaś cudów moja pani – pochwalił żonę ciepło – męskiej części uczniów ciężko będzie teraz skoncentrować się na nauce.

\- Zatem stanowią bandą durniów, których rozprasza prawie wszystko – dodała Helena, patrząc beznamiętnie na Hermionę.

\- Heleno, twoja uwaga była niegrzeczna, panna Hermiona to nasz gość – powiedziała chłodno Rowena.

\- I uczennica – dodał Godryk.

\- Powiedziałam tylko, że durnie nie potrafią zająć pracą jak zobaczą ładną buzię – odparła Helena.

\- Dołącz do nas panno Hermiono – powiedziała Rowena – usiądź tam proszę – wskazała miejsce.

\- Dziękuję pani profesor, jeszcze nigdy nie siedziałam przy stole nauczycielskim – dodała Hermiona ignorując spojrzenie Heleny.

Gryfonka nie rozumiała skąd owa kąśliwość młodej Heleny Ravenclaw. Przecież ona dopiero co przybyła tutaj ze swojego czasu. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiały, lecz najwyraźniej Helena nie należała do osób o przyjaznym usposobieniu. Kiedy podeszły bliżej, Godryk zerwał się ze swego miejsca, by odsunąć krzesło dla swej żony, niezwykle pięknej w swej szacie i rubinowych kolczykach. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Salazar wstał ze swego miejsca, z gracją podszedł do drugiego wolnego krzesła i odsunął je dla niej.

\- Dziękuję profesorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Musisz mieć wiele pytań – zaczęła Rowena patrząc na Hermionę – i pewnie jesteś zdezorientowana. Chociaż przybywasz z innego czasu, to jesteś uczennicą Hogwartu a naszą rolą jest przekazywać wiedzę.

\- Bardzo żałuję, że nie mogłam wrócić na ostatni rok pani profesor – wyznała szczerze – czy powinnam się zwracać do pani, pani profesor czy Lady Ravenclaw? W moich czasach wśród czarodziei nie ma tytułów arystokratycznych, a nie chcę popełnić gafy.

\- Jako uczennica Hogwartu masz prawo mówić do nas „pani profesor" i „panie profesorze" – wyjaśniła Rowena – jakbyś miała wątpliwości co do etykiety, Araminta chętnie wszystko wyjaśni. Prócz opieki nad uczniami, naucza także tych z rodzin mugoli o naszym świecie, by nie były zagubione.

\- Na pewno spytam Lady Gryffindor, w moich czasach naucza się mugoloznastwa, ale tacy jak ja dostają jedynie krótką broszurę. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało czemu nie ma lekcji wiedzy o świecie magii! Jak dzieci z rodzin mugoli mają unikać pomyłek?!

\- Na pewno nie byłaś w moim domu? – spytała Rowena z uśmiechem – a dlaczego dzieci mugoli są pozbawione podobnych informacji, to dobre pytanie dla dyrektora. Lecz to nie najbardziej paląca kwestia.

\- Jak się tutaj znalazłam? – spytała – co zaszło?

\- Oto zagadka – odparł Salazar – ktoś zbudował posiadłość na terenie mojego ogrodu, co ma sens gdyż jest to skupisko energii magicznej - zaczął – sądząc po swym zdumieniu panno Hermiono, w twoich czasach nie uczy się już, że wiele rodzin zakłada swe siedziby na skupiskach energii? Hogwart – kontynuował mentorskim tonem – znajduje się na tym szkockim pustkowiu, ponieważ to największe po Stonehenge skupisko energii magicznej. Takowa naturalna energia wzmacnia wszelkie tarcze oraz osłony, ale nie tłumaczy podróży w czasie o tysiąc lat – dodał.

Hermiona nienawidziła czegoś nie wiedzieć, a to była nowa informacja. Nieraz zastanawiała się czemu określone miejsca zostały wybrane jako odpowiednie by budować tam Hogwart, czy też Ministerstwo. Ale nigdy nie znalazła odpowiedzi, zaś Draco Malfoy tylko szydził z tego, że „szlamy nic nie wiedzą". Tym bardziej nie rozumiała dlaczego nie mają odpowiednika lekcji mugoloznastwa. Co chciał zrobić Dumbledore? Dyrektor promował tolerancję wobec mugoli, otwartość na ich kulturę. Oczywiście podziwiała go za to. Ale czy przypadkiem nie prowokował czarodziei z bardziej konserwatywnych rodzin? Nie wszystkim musiała odpowiadać zmiana święta Jul na Boże Narodzenie czy też Samhain na Halloween. Przypomniała sobie sąsiadkę swych rodziców, szalenie miłą i wykształconą panią Jones, którą drażniło mówienie „holidays" zamiast Boże Narodzenie, po to by nowo przybyli do Anglii czuli się lepiej. Hermiona początkowo popierała owo podejście, ale pani Jones zawsze pytała „czy chciałabyś Hermiono aby zaproszony gość zaczął krytykować meble w twoim pokoju, kazał ci przemalować ściany na różowo, kazał ci nosić wyłącznie czarne ubrania, malować na czarno ,a próbę wyjaśnienia, że to twój pokój i twoje ubrania nazywał rasizmem i nietolerancją". Hermiona mogła zrozumieć panią Jones, która tęskniła za Merry England, podobnie jak dziadkowie Hermiony. Dyrektor chciałby czarodzieje widzieli coś więcej niż swój świat, lecz może za bardzo..

\- Lecz nie trać nadziei na powrót – wtrąciła Helga – zbadamy sprawę Hermiono.

\- Jeśli mamy odsyłać dziecko na wojnę, to równie dobrze Godryk może ją przebić mieczem – odparł Salazar – to zwykłe morderstwo.

\- Salazarze! – zaprotestował Godryk.

\- Mówię prawdę, bo jak inaczej nazwać wysłanie niegotowego dziecka przeciw czarnoksiężnikom? Nikt za nas nie wziął ze sobą do walki nikogo, kto nie opanował chociaż materiału piątego roku z magii bojowej i czarnej magii, nie mówiąc o znajomości trucizn! Najskuteczniejsze tarcze są czarnomagiczne, zaś zaklęcie takie jak _drętwota _czy _galaretowane nóżki_ to dziecięce igraszki – odparł Salazar.

\- Zatem ucz Hermionę – zaproponowała Rowena.

\- Nie wezmę niechętnej uczennicy – parsknął Salazar – zaś panna Hermiona Granger uważa czarną magię za złą, zaś trucizny za niegodne.

Hermiona przygryza wargę czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych. Od zawsze nauczyciele stanowili w jej oczach kogoś bardzo ważnego, zaś teraz miała przed sobą nie jakiś zwyczajnych nauczycieli, lecz Założycieli Hogwartu, legendę świata czarodziei. Odczuwała jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie niż zwykle, przez co zagryzła wargę prawie do krwi. Co też mogła odpowiedzieć tak ważnym osobom.

\- W czasach z których pochodzę, czarna magia uchodzi za złą zaś praktykowanie takowej jest nielegalne – zaczęła ostrożnie – za rzucanie klątw można mieć proces karny, zaś za użycie Cruciatusa lub Imperio grozi dożywocie. Samo kupowanie przedmiotów związanych z czarną magię grozi aresztowaniem. Tak jest od wielu lat, zaś na pewno odkąd Albus Dumbledore został dyrektorem Hogwartu. On wyjątkowo gardził czarną magię, zaś po pokonaniu Grindelwalda, najgroźniejszego czarownika przez Sami-Wiecie-Kim zyskał wielkie wpływy.

Szóstka ludzi wymieniła spojrzenia. Wyglądali na poruszonych, a wręcz zaszokowanych rewelacjami, zaś Helena skrzywiła usta w bliżej nieokreślonym grymasie. Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że zdecydowanie jej nie polubi. Nie znosiła owej wyniosłej maniery wręcz krzyczącej „jestem lepsza" z którą zmagała się przez te wszystkie lata nauki w Hogwarcie. Rzecz jasna Malfoyowi brakowało wyniosłości Heleny, blondyn potrafił wyłącznie odmawiać słowo szlama przez przypadki i straszyć ojcem, ale Hermiona nie miała cierpliwości do podobnego zachowania. „Pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne".

\- Sami widzicie przyjaciele – odezwał się Salazar splatając długie palce – jak nisko upadli czarodzieje w przyszłości, upadli tak dalece, że nie mają odwagi wymówić imienia złoczyńcy!

\- Na imię Voldemorta nałożono tabu profesorze – przypomniała Hermiona.

\- Lecz strach był wcześniej czyż nie? – odparł z uśmiechem Salazar – rozumiem przestraszone dzieci, ach rozumiem strachliwe niewiasty – zakpił – lecz czyż czarodzieje rządzący Anglią nie drżeli przed samym imieniem złoczyńcy, którego należało osądzić i skazać na śmierć w ten czy inny sposób, zaś z jego zwolennikami zrobić to samo? Trzeba było uciąć mu plugawy łeb, wrzucić za Zasłonę Śmierci lub zabić w dowolny inny sposób, ale na pewno nie bać się go. Przegraliście wojnę zanim się zaczęła, bo brakowało wam odwagi. Garstka desperatów _nie ocali_ bandy tchórzy.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem, byłam nazywana panną mądralińską, szlamą, łopatozębą lecz nikt nigdy nie nazwał mnie tchórzem – syknęła – może i moja walka to szalona, przegrana sprawa i nie osiągniemy nic. Nie wiem tego, lecz nie zamierzam się poddać i będę szukać sposobu pomocy chłopakom, bo to moi przyjaciele, a Harry jest mi jak brat. Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, że nie mamy kropli wspólnej krwi, ale i tak jedno za drugim skoczy w ogień. Nigdy nie zamierzałam czekać biernie na kolejne obelgi czy na to, aż banda fanatyków mnie zabije.

\- I to się nazywa duch walki – powiedział Godryk z uśmiechem – już wiem czemu trafiłaś do mojego domu panno Hermiono, chociaż pokazałaś właśnie lojalność godną domu Helgi. Trafiłaś do Hogwartu, a my nauczamy tutaj młodych czarodziei i czarownice.

\- Rozumiem, że zostałaś nauczona by nie ufać czarnej magii panno Hermiono– wtrąciła Rowena – być może twój dyrektor chciał zapobiec nadużywaniu tej gałęzi sztuk przez zakazanie takowej, lecz niestety ludzie nie przestaną nadużywać czy magii czy władzy tylko dlatego, że ktoś tego zakaże. Zakazy czynią bezbronnymi uczciwych czarodziei i czarownice, którym zabrano środki obrony przed niebezpieczeństwem. Czarnej magii można użyć do obrony bezbronnych, lub torturowania oponentów, i jak z każdego narzędzia należy z takowej korzystać rozważnie. Niektórzy mają podobne opory co ty panno Hermiono – dodała miękko – a i ja nie przepadam za tą dziedziną magii, lecz dostrzegam jej zastosowania. Jesteś wojowniczką, a wojownik zna wiele rodzajów broni i korzysta z nich by inni nie musieli walczyć. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak pani profesor – odparła – rozumiem, co pani chce powiedzieć. Ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że nie możemy bronić się przed nieznanym. Mugole mawiają, że strach ma wielkie oczy, ale jednocześnie wszelkie strachy wyciągnięte na światło dzienne karleją. Ale czarna magia…

\- Ciężko zmienić wpojone przekonania – powiedziała łagodnie Helga – spotykamy się z tym regularnie. Salazar jest najlepszym z nas w dziedzinie czarnej magii, powinnaś pobierać u niego nauki.

Gdyby usłyszała podobne zdanie od kogokolwiek innego, zapewne zaprotestowała by z oburzeniem. Lecz nie mogła zacząć krzyczeć na Założycieli Hogwartu. Wszelkie znane jej książki historyczne, przedstawiały Helgę jako uosobienie łagodności i wyrozumiałości, Rowenę jako wielką badaczkę zaś Godryk stanowił czarodziejski ideał rycerza bez skazy walczącego ze złem i niesprawiedliwością. Dorastała w cieniu legendy tych ludzi, a portrety Założycieli wisiały w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Stanowili dla magicznej Anglii postacie niezwykle ważne, znacznie ważniejsze niż król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu dla mugoli. Hermiona po prostu nie mogła by podnieść na nich głosu.

A do czarnej magii nie miała przekonania. Mimowolnie dotykała blizn pozostawionych przez przeklęty sztylet Bellatriks. Rana nie bolała, ale nie znikła mająca już na zawsze przypominać jej o tym o co toczyli wojnę i podziałach w świecie magii. Nie mogła zapomnieć o tym dlaczego ten koszmar trwał i kto, wedle historii rozpoczął to szaleństwo. Przyczyna siedziała obok niej, jako wyniosły czarodziej w szmaragdowej szacie.

\- Wątpię czy profesor Salazar Slytherin zechce nauczać szlamę, wedle książek tacy jak ja nie są godni magicznej wiedzy – odparła usiłując zapanować nad emocjami – zawsze będę nosić przypomnienie mego miejsca!

\- Nie możesz winić Salazara za grzechy tego, co się nazwał jego dziedzicem panno Hermiono – powiedział Godryk surowo – nikomu nie pozwolę tak źle osądzać mego przyjaciela. I co masz na myśli mówiąc, że „tacy jak ja nie są godni magicznej wiedzy"?

\- Wedle książek historycznych, jakiś czas po założeniu Hogwartu wybuchł spór między tobą profesorze Gryffindor a profesorem Slytherinem, na temat czarodziei z rodzin mugoli. Wszystkie źródła twierdzą, cytuję, że „Salazar Slytherin domagał się większej selekcji uczniów przyjmowanych do Hogwartu, uważając jakoby wiedza magiczna należała się wyłącznie dzieciom z rodzin czarodziei. Doszło na tym gruncie do sporu z Godrykiem Gryffindorem, zakończonego pojedynkiem po którym Slytherin opuścił szkołę".

\- Co dowodzi, że czarodzieje to banda plotkujących bab – parsknął Salazar – Toczymy z Godrykiem regularne, przyjacielskie pojedynki, a każdy kto ma kroplę oleju w głowie rozumie jakie zagrożenie stanowią mugole.

\- Mugole to nie jakieś potwory! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Miała ochotę kopnąć się za ów wybuch. Jakże mogła podnieść głos w tak doborowym towarzystwie? Czy naprawdę zmęczenie działa na nią aż tak źle, że zapomina o dobrych manierach? Nienawidziła jak ktoś kpił z mugoli. Jej rodzice takowymi byli i nie mogła prosić o wspanialszych. Nie rozumieli magii, ale wspierali ją jak tylko mogli. Inni, jak Justyn Finch–Fletchley, także pochodzili z światłych, dobrych rodzin. Harry miał prawdziwego pecha mieszkając z Dursleyami, ale przecież można znaleźć złych ludzi wszędzie, to tak jakby uważać, że wszyscy czarodzieje są źli patrząc na Lorda Voldemorta i Bellatriks Lestrange, a wszyscy Ślizgoni to banda pompatycznych durniów jak Draco Malfoy czy Pansy Parkinson. A przecież do Domu Węża chodzili także Theodor Nott i Daphne Greengrass, których znała z zajęć z Numerologii i Starożytnych Run. Nie byli przyjaciółmi rzecz jasna, ale rozmawiali w sposób cywilizowany i nieraz pracowali w grupach.

Tym razem to Helena odpowiedziała, a Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że ich niechęć jest wzajemna. Młoda czarownica od samego początku obserwowała Gryfonkę uważnie, zaś jej uwagi wyraźnie miały jej dopiec. Teraz jednak zaatakowała wprost wyraźnie dysząc ze wściekłości. Hermiona miała ochotę uderzyć się mentalnie w głowę za swój niewyparzony język, najwyraźniej przebywanie tak długo sama na sam z Harrym i Ronem nie pomogło na jej subtelność, a cóż Ronald ma wiele zalet ale na pewno nie subtelność!

\- Nie masz pojęcia ani o wujku Salazarze ani o nikim z nas – wysyczała Helena, a Hermiona pojęła, że młoda panna Ravenclaw traktuje wszelką krytykę ukochanego wujka jako atak na siebie – wujek chciał by czarodzieje z rodzin mugoli możliwie wcześnie przenosić do Hogwartu lub chętnych do adopcji rodzin magicznych, tak by odciąć wszelkie połączenie między naszym światem, a ich. Wciąż pamiętam jak uratowaliśmy rodzeństwo małych czarodziei, przez ich krewnymi uważającymi, że dzieci opętały demony. Dziewczynka została przygarnięta przez sąsiadów wujka Salazara, ale chłopiec ściągnął nam na głowę mugoli i musieliśmy uciekać!

\- Relacje między nami a mugolami są napięte – powiedziała Rowena piorunując córkę wzrokiem – miałaś wspierającą rodzinę Hermiono, zaś być może w twoich czasach relacje z mugolami są lepsze, ale teraz mugole uważają magię za dzieło złych sił zaś czarodziei za sługi diabła ze swej religii. Prześladują każdego podejrzewanego o posiadanie magii i widzieliśmy jak najbliżsi krewni poddawali młodych czarodziei brutalnemu traktowaniu by oczyścić ich ze zła jak mawiali. Widzieliśmy też czarodziei z rodzin mugoli, którzy narażali swoich kolegów przez przedstawianie ich mugolom. Nie wszyscy mają tyle szczęścia co ty!

\- Nie powinnam tak wybuchać pani profesor – odpowiedziała Hermiona – ale ja … przez sześć lat nauki w Hogwarcie niektórzy prześladowali mnie ze względu na pochodzenie z rodziny mugoli jako kogoś gorszego. I chociaż poprzysięgłam sobie mieć dobre oceny by udowodnić swoją wartość to nic nie dało! Dla wielu byłam i pozostałam kimś gorszym, kimś brudnej krwi, szlamowatej krwi – dodała – oto dowód – wskazała na rękę – byłam torturowana ze względu na to kim jestem i kim są moi rodzice. Dlatego nie mam wiele miłości dla purystów krwi.

\- Przemoc rodzi przemoc – wtrąciła Helga – niechęć ze strony mugoli zaowocowała niechęcią czarodziei z rodzin magicznych do tych z rodzin mugoli. Nie sposób powiedzieć kto zaczął, czy mugole niechętni magii, czy może czarodzieje, którzy używali magii przeciw mugolom przez co ci kojarzą magię z czymś złym. To nie ma znaczenia kto zaczął, ale ważne byśmy my, czarodzieje, trzymali się razem i wspierali a nie walczyli ze sobą. Hermiono – dodała łagodnie – mugole jak twoi rodzice istnieją, ale niestety w naszych czasach większość jest inna.

\- Salazar zawsze traktował bezpieczeństwo uczniów bardzo poważnie – dodał Godryk – bywał paranoiczny, a jego słowa zostały wypaczone.

\- Co niestety nie powinno dziwić biorąc pod uwagę dystans czasowy – dodała Rowena – a także to, że powołanie się na postać historyczną to stara sztuczka złoczyńców. Zawsze ceniłeś ambicję, charyzmę i nietuzinkowe pomysły Salazarze, a widzę w jaki sposób ambicję można pomylić z żądzą władzy, charyzmy użyć do manipulacji. Damy ci nieco czasu byś ochłonęła Hermiono, rozejrzała po zamku, a my tym czasie postaramy dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym w jaki sposób do nas trafiłaś.

Hermiona grzecznie podziękowała. Ma wiele do przemyślenia, choćby kolejne kroki. Utknęła w przeszłości nie wiadomo na jak długo, być może na zawsze. Musi pomyśleć co dalej, tak ze sobą jak i chłopcami. Nie ma zupełnie dokąd pójść, a Hogwart to jedyne miejsce w którym może przebywać. Ale co ma tutaj robić? Chciałaby zakończyć naukę, ale co potem? Co jeśli naprawdę nie wróci do swych czasów? Prędzej czy później ktoś zada owe pytania. Na razie jest gościem Założycieli, lecz nie może być gościem w nieskończoność.

* * *

Posiadłość Rodowa Nottów, rok 1998

Posiadłość rodowa Nottów znajdowała się wśród wrzosowisk Yorkshire, ukrywa zarówno przez mugolami jak i czarodziejami. Przestronne, wiekowe domostwo zapewniało swoim mieszkańcom prywatność i dystans od całego świata. Otoczona zadbanym ogrodem posiadłość przypominała nieco stare, angielskie zamki lecz była mniejsza od nich i mniejsza od Dworu Malfoyów. Nottowie nigdy nie uważali kłucia w oczy bogactwem za coś właściwego.

Theodor Nott, zwany przez przyjaciół Theo, stukał różdżką w radio. Miał w swoim pokoju odbiornik, lecz teraz szukał audycji, która bardzo, ale to bardzo nie pasowała do dziedzica czystej krwi. Słuchał Potterwarty, rzecz jasna bardzo ostrożnie i uważnie, nie chcąc wpaść w kłopoty. Nikt go nie podejrzewał o podobne sympatie, lecz Theo był znany z tego, że potrafił ukryć naprawdę wiele i nie rzucać w oczy.

Ten spokojny, cichy chłopiec o ciemnych włosach i bladej cerze w niczym nie przypominał rozpieszczonego księcia jak Draco Malfoy. Rodzina Nottów nie była aż tak bogata jak Malfoyowie, lecz starsza i w wielu kręgach bardziej szanowana. Tristan Nott, ojciec Theo i głowa rodu, gardził tak ostentacyjnym szpanowaniem bogactwem jak Lucjusz, uznając owe działania za mało subtelne. Te wartości przekazał synowi, mawiając raz po raz „prawdziwy Ślizgon nie pcha się na afisz, nie miele językiem jak plotkara i nie chwali świecidełkami, lecz obserwuje i wyciąga wnioski, nie bojąc samodzielnego myślenia". Dlatego pewnie Theo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że Crabble i Goyle to idioci, o zdolnościach magicznych niewiele większych niż charłaki. Zachował uprzejmy dystans wobec Zabiniego, syna czarownicy o której wszyscy wiedzieli, że zamordowała siedmiu mężów, w każdym razie _wszyscy odpowiedni_. W podobny sposób odnosił się do Draco, syna znamienitej rodziny, co Draco pomylił z przyjaźnią.

Teraz, w czasie przerwy wielkanocnej, siedział w swoim pokoju stukając nerwowo różdżką w radio. Miał w swoim pokoju zebrane książki, Theo zawsze kochał książki i szanował wiedzę, zaś teraz musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Zwykle czujnym pozwolił sobie na chwilę nieuwagi i nie usłyszał jak mężczyzna w ciemnozielonej, kosztownej szacie stanął w progu pokoju. Tristan Nott mieszkał w przestronnej, rodowej posiadłości razem z synem i paroma domowymi skrzatami, z rzadka zapraszając krewnych lub znajomych. Ten wysoki mężczyzna o włosach przyprószonych siwizną nawet w swym zaawansowanym wieku nie stracił swego specyficznego uroku i szyku: nosił szyte na zamówienie szaty, rodowe pierścienie z szafirami i diamentami oraz nienagannie ułożone włosy. Jego żona zmarła wiele lat temu, kiedy jedyny syn Theo był mały, lecz chociaż stanowił jedną z najlepszych partii w magicznej Anglii nigdy nie ożenił się ponowie, zaś portret zmarłej pani Nott wciąż wisiał w jego gabinecie.

\- Straciłeś czujność Theo – powiedział swym cichym, przejmującym głosem – kto inny _nie będzie_ wyrozumiały.

\- Ojcze – zaczął Theo aż podskakując – szukam informacji przez radio, sam mnie uczyłeś bym zbierał informacje ze wszystkich stron i samodzielnie wyciągał wniosek.

\- Zaiste – uśmiechnął się Tristan – samodzielne myślenie to rzadka cnota, lecz nie myśl, że nie wiem czemu tak bardzo chcesz poznać losy Pottera, złotego chłopca Dumbledore'a.

\- Potter to ważny symbol – zauważył Theo.

\- Oczywiście, ale nie sądź, że _nie wiem_ o twoim zainteresowaniu Hermioną Granger – odparł z uśmiechem Tristan siadając na krześle w pokoju syna – uważaj, bowiem inni nie będą równie wyrozumiali, zwłaszcza w obecnych, szalonych czasach. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nie wiem o twoich listach?

\- Omawialiśmy prace domowe z Numerologii i Run – bronił się Theo – pracowaliśmy w grupach.

\- Możesz i powinieneś oszukiwać innych, ale nie mnie. Mam swoje lata i dlatego odróżnię gorliwość prymusa od młodzieńczego uczucia – prychnął Tristan – nie wypieraj mi się tutaj prawdy. Ta dziewczyna ci się podoba, a sądząc o tym ile Dracon o niej mówi, wywarła na nim wrażenie, co mogę zrozumieć biorąc pod uwagę, że Parkinson i jej banda chodzą za nim jak cienie. Dracon nie jest głupi, co niewątpliwie stanowi zasługę Narcyzy, ale w jaki sposób znosi Goyle'a nie pojmę.

\- Nie zamierzasz na mnie krzyczeć? – spytał zaskoczony Theo.

\- Nakrzyczałbym jakbyś się zainteresował Parkinson, ale masz świadomość, że młoda Daphne to właściwszy wybór? Ma wszelkie zalety, a status jej krwi nie stanowi problemu – kontynuował Tristan – trójka dzieciaków ucieka przez tyle miesięcy, co się z nami stało?

Theo patrzył na ojca zdumiony. To prawda, że znał Hermionę z zajęć z Numerologii i Starożytnych Run, na które także uczęszczała Daphne. Młody Nott znał pannę Greengrass praktycznie od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, bowiem jego zmarła matka przyjaźniła się z panią Greengrass, zaś po tym jak zginęła pani Greengrass często zapraszała go do siebie by bawił się z Daphne i Astorią. Theo i Daphne łączyły bratnio-siostrzane relacje, zaś blondynka jako jedna z nielicznych wiedziała całkiem sporo o Theo. Oboje trzymali się nieco na uboczu, wypowiadając bardzo ostrożnie i unikając tak Malfoya jak i Parkinson. Mieli opinię kujonów i dziwaków, ponieważ pochodzili ze starych, szanowanych rodzin zostawiono ich w spokoju.

Rodzina Greengrass nigdy nie popierała Voldemorta. Owszem pragnęli zachować tradycje czarodziejskiego świata, ale na pewno nie metodą wojen i morderstw. Nazwisko Nott kojarzono ze śmierciożercami, lecz niewielu wiedziało co naprawdę myśli tajemniczy i skryty Tristan Nott i w jakim duchu wychowuje jedynego syna. Fakt, że ożenił się późno, z dużo młodszą kobietą, spowodowało falę plotek. Jeszcze większą falę spowodowała tragiczna śmierć pani Nott zaledwie kilka lat po ślubie. Niektórzy wprost podejrzewali Tristana o zamordowanie żony, na dowód podając jej pochodzenie z rodziny Prewett, znanej ze swej tolerancji i otwartości, chociaż nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu tego wprost.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Theo.

\- Polowanie na uczniów rzecz jasna – parsknął Tristan – my czarodzieje upadliśmy nisko polując na dzieci, ale ten bezsensowny przelew magicznej krwi musiał w końcu do tego prowadzić. Pośpiesz się Theo, ale nie łudź się: wszyscy przegramy tę wojnę.

\- Ponieważ wielu czarodziei zginie – dokończył Theo.

\- I strat nie da się nadrobić – powiedział smutno Tristan – wszyscy przegramy jeśli Tom wygra i nie mam na myśli mugolaków. Czystki nas zdziesiątkują, a jeśli wymordujemy mugolaków, politycznych oponentów i czarodziei półkrwi zostanie nas garstka. A patrząc na zdolności magiczne Crabble'a..

\- Ostatni będą charłakami – dodał Theo posępnie – ale przecież popierałeś Lorda Vol..- zaczął.

\- Sza! Mówiłem ci o tabu – przerwał Tristan – i tak, popierałem Toma, w szkole był czarującym i charyzmatycznym chłopcem mówiącym o tym, że powinniśmy walczyć o świetność świata czarodziei. Popierałem tę postawę – powiedział ostro – tak samo jak to, że my czarodzieje stoimy ponad mugolami z racji naszej magii. Oni zawsze stanowili dla nas zagrożenie i powinniśmy ich zdominować, lub się od nich odciąć. Ale umiem liczyć i wiem _kto_ ma przewagę liczebną – dodał posępnie – ich jest więcej i powinniśmy dbać o to by nas było więcej, a nie mordować się bez sensu, adaptować mugolaków możliwie najwcześniej do nas, tak by zapewnić rozdzielenie światów. Rzecz w tym, że Tom postradał resztki rozumu na skutek eksperymentów z czarną magią, podobnie jak inni nie pojmujący zagrożenia. Chodźmy na śniadanie- zakończył.

\- Rozumiem, ale Hermiona ... – kontynuował Theo.

\- Jestem konserwatywny i nie będę udawać, że cieszy mnie ową sympatia, ale zachowaj ostrożność. Rozsądek to rzadki towar, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny, którą obłąkani toczą z nieudacznikami – dodał – Zakon Feniksa, który chce pokonać czarnoksiężnika nie używając czarnej magii. Tom by dawno wygrał wojnę gdyby nie miał w swoim otoczeniu durniów jak Crabble czy nadętego pawia jak Malfoy. Jakim cudem ci dwaj trafili do domu Slytherina jest dla mnie zagadką, skoro jeden ma rozum trolla, a drugi charyzmę trolla. Salazar Slytherin musi przewracać się w grobie, ale koniec świata to nie powód Theo byś nie zjadł śniadania.

\- Wiesz ojcze jak uczynić dzień wesołym – zaśmiał się Theo.

\- Nie na tym polega moja rola – odparł Tristan – ale jakbyś wcześniej powiedział mi o tej dziewczynie, moglibyśmy coś zrobić, ot choćby zamknąć w skrzydle gościnnym, gdzie by była bardziej bezpieczna niż z tym durniem Weasleyem i cielakiem Potterów. Świat zasługuje na koniec, skoro wierzy, że potomek tego cudaka Fleamonta może nas wszystkich ocalić siłą miłości. Zajmij się teraz nauką Theo, Dromeda przyjdzie do nas óźniej.

Theo skinął głową nic nie mówiąc. Andromeda Tonks nieraz ich odwiedzała, zaś ojciec wyraźnie lubił czarownicę, lecz nie przepadał za córką pani Tonks. Nieraz flirtował z nią w staromodny sposób podobnie jak z Narcyzą Malfoy. Tristan Nott nie ukrywał swego podziwu dla szyku i elegancji Narcyzy, podzielanego zresztą przez wielu, oraz niechęci wobec Bellatriks. Nott senior tolerował Bellę ze względu na panią Malfoy, lecz ledwie tolerował zachowując pełną chłodu postawę. Bella próbowała z nim flirtować, nie widząc, że Tristan wycierał ręce w jedwabne chusteczki ilekroć go dotknęła.

Po tych słowach Tristan wyszedł, zostawiając syna jego własnym myślom. Theo rzecz jasna wiedział, że twarz ojca znana światu oraz przyjaciołom to dwie różne twarze. Ale jego słowa na temat Hermiony co najmniej go zastanowiły. Nie nakrzyczał z powodu owej sympatii, owszem nie okazał entuzjazmu, lecz nie nakrzyczał. Zaskoczony Theo już dalej nie szukał Potterwarty, zamiast tego zaczął przeglądać swoje szaty. Musi właściwie wyglądać, skoro na śniadanie przychodzi gość. A chociaż Andromeda odwiedzała ich naprawdę często ojciec zawsze wymagał by prezentował się przed nią nienagannie.

Niewielu wiedziało, że Andromeda Tonks regularnie odwiedzała dom Tristana Notta. Jedną z wtajemniczonych była Narcyza Malfoy, która absolutnie nie powiedziała nic nikomu, nawet Lucjuszowi, wszak oficjalnie przecież pokłóciła się z siostrą i nie utrzymują kontaktów. Nie żeby Narcyza zamierzała krytykować siostrę za spędzanie długich godzin w domu szanowanego czarodzieja czystej krwi, nie wnikając w detale co dokładnie tam robią. Theo rzecz jasna o tym wiedział, tak samo jak wiedział, że Andromeda miała u nich swój pokój. O nie, Ślizgon nie robił scen ojcu z tego powodu, nie skoro Tristan Nott był wdowcem od wielu lat i nawet portret matki mówił by w końcu sobie ułożył życie. Nie powiedział nic nawet wtedy kiedy zastał ich kilka razy pogrążonych w rozmowie na kanapie, szepcących sobie coś do ucha a ojciec trzymał dłoń na kolanie pani Tonks. Innym razem widział ich jak spacerowali po ogrodzie trzymając się za ręce, co sugerowało wiele, ale Theo nie chciał wiedzieć nic o intymnym pożyciu ojca.

\- Ciekawe czy Draco to taki kretyn, że nie wie nic o swej matce czy tylko udaje? – spytał na głos, idąc w kierunku jadalni.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1000_

Hermiona siedziała w przydzielonej dla siebie komnacie, patrząc dość bezmyślnie w ścianę. Wszystkie rewelacje zupełnie ją ogłupiły. Nie dość, że została przeniesiona, Merlin wie w jaki sposób, o tysiąc lat w przeszłość, to jeszcze dowiedziała jak dalece książki historyczne mijały się z prawdą. Salazar Slytherin nie chciał zamknąć Hogwartu przed uczniami z rodzin mugoli, zaś Rowena Ravenclaw i Godryk Gryffindor popierali używanie czarnej magii w walce. Co więcej, co usłyszała potem, sama Rowena nauczała uczniów zaklęć, w tym podstaw czarnej magii zaś Salazar prowadził zajęcia zaawansowane.

Brązowłosa aż przysiadła zaskoczona, że najwyraźniej od dawien dawna głowa domy Gryffindora naucza transmutacji, chociaż wyraźnie Gordyk woli pojedynki, domy Ravenclaw zaklęć, a Slytherina eliksirów, które jednak teraz nazywane są alchemią. Dodatkowo Rowena naucza starszych uczniów starożytnych run, Salazar zaawansowanej czarnej magii, Godryk pojedynków zaś Helga zielarstwa i leczenia. Araminta Gryffindor opiekuje się młodszymi uczniami, naucza manier i zasad magicznego świata. Wróżbiarstwo nie należało do szkolnego curriculum, zaś historii magii nauczał daleki kuzyn Helgi. Hermiona miała wiele do przemyślenia, bowiem nielekko przejść do porządku nad kompletnym wywróceniem do góry nogami znanego porządku świata.

Rzecz jasna zdawała sobie sprawę, że Założyciele mogą być innymi ludźmi niż to przedstawiały książki. Ludzie mają tendencje do przekręcania słów i faktów, a przez tysiąc lat powtarzane słowa przypominały zabawę w głuchy telefon. Nie zapomniała bzdur jakie na temat jej i Harry'ego wypisywała Rita Skeeter, zaś ludzie we wszystko wierzyli. O tak, już w wieku lat czternastu poznała co znaczą pomówienia. Lecz rezerwowała takie dla plotkar, a tymczasem wszyscy, ale to wszyscy źle oceniali Salazara Slytherina. Owszem czarodziej był kąśliwy i sarkastyczny, lecz sarkazm to jeszcze nie mordercze zamiary, zaś pozostali także nie ufają mugolom.

Kiedy ochłonęła mogła pojąć dlaczego. Nie jeden Harry cierpiał jako dziecko z powodu magii. Czytała o obskurusach czy procesach czarownic. Bez względu jak bardzo by chciała wierzyć zmarłego dyrektorowi, że to czarodzieje czystej krwi są winni, to fakty pokazywały, ze obie strony mają swoje za uszami. Wbrew pozorom nie wierzyła bezmyślnie w słowo pisane, rodzice nauczyli ją krytycznej oceny wszystkiego co słyszy i czyta. Już od wczesnych lat rozmawiali z nią jak z dorosłą, a nawet kiedy czytali bajki, kazali rozważać jakie racje mogła mieć Diabolina, czy jaki los mógł czekać orków po zniszczeniu Pierścienia przez Froda. Państwo Granger zawsze oczekiwali by córka poznała racje więcej niż jednej strony, by zadawała pytanie. „Świat nie jest czarno-biały" – mawiali, o czym zapomniała ostatnimi czasy. Albus Dumbledore był charyzmatycznym człowiekiem, czempionem walki ze złem i bohaterem. Niezwykle potężny magicznie, mający niezwykle szeroką wiedzę w oczach ludzi stanowił nowego Merlina, ale nawet Merlin był człowiekiem.

\- Nie pokonamy śmierciożerców nie znając ich metod działania – powiedziała po chwili – nie pokonamy ich bez czarnej magii. Profesor Dumbledore i profesor Moody próbowali, lecz zginęli. Została nas garstka i nie stać nas na szlachetność – szepnęła – muszę się nauczyć czarnej magii i znaleźć sposób by pomóc chłopakom, bo inaczej wszystkich czeka marny koniec.

Albus Dumbledore głosił hasła pokoju i tolerancji, wszystko pięknie w teorii, lecz w praktyce wszystko doprowadziło do dwóch wojen. Tak bardzo chciał utrudnić naukę czarnej magii tym, co mogli z takowej źle skorzystać, że uczynił ich bezbronnymi. Cały Zakon, a także ich trójka, liczyli na niego, że on w swej mądrości znajdzie na rozwiązanie. I tak zwykle bywało, co wzmacniało wiarę ludzi, ale Albus Dumbledore, największy czarodziej XX wieku nie był nieśmiertelny i umarł zostawiając ich bezbronnych. „Aleksander Wielki podbił sporą część ówczesnego świata, a jego imperium było niezmierne. Nie zadbał jednak o następstwo i strukturę władzy, przez co całość rozpadła się po jego śmierci" – przypomniała sobie naraz zdanie z oglądanego z mamą programu historycznego. Aleksander Wielki za życie i po śmierci miał wokół siebie aurę wielkości, lecz nie zadbał o przekazanie władzy. Albus Dumbledore, żywa legenda, pogromca Grindelwalda i jedyny człowiek, którego bał się Voldemort popełnił błąd Aleksandra i wielu innych.

Ich misja była stracona. Mieli pewne pojęcie jakie przedmioty Voldemort uczynił horkruksami, ale nie powiedział im w żaden sposób jak takowe zniszczyć. To ona sama „pożyczyła" książki z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, by chociaż wiedzieć od czego zacząć. Lecz gdyby nie jej przytomność umysłu nie mieliby nic, medalion Slytherina wciąż przechowywałby fragment duszy Voldemorta a oni by łamali sobie głowę co dalej. Musi się nauczyć jak rzucać i kontrolować szatańską pożogę, gdyż przyznała z bólem rację słowom Salazara nie mogą liczyć, że wpadną na miecz Godryka pośrodku lasu. Do Komnaty Tajemnic także nie wrócą by wyrywać zęby bazyliszkowi, a muszą zniszczyć horkruksy, a ona ma tyle do zrobienia!

Postanowiła poszukać biblioteki. Harry i Ron śmiali się z jej miłości do książek, ale jeśli ma cokolwiek wymyślić potrzebuje informacji. Musi wiedzieć więcej o epoce, do której trafiła, przekonać Salazara Slytherina by ją uczył czarnej magii, wymyślić co powinna robić w Hogwarcie i zaplanować jak pomóc chłopakom, jeśli nie zdoła wrócić. „Przygotuj się na najgorsze i oczekuj najlepszego" – nie zna lepszej maksymy na czasy wojny. Ale na razie jest taka zmęczona.

Zasnęła niedługo potem, lecz Hermiony nie czekał przyjemny sen. Ledwie bowiem głowa na dobre dotknęła poduszki, usłyszała w swej głowie maniakalny śmiech. Nieomal fizycznie poczuła przecinające skórę ostrze i zaczęła krzyczeć przez sen. Właśnie przyszedł pierwszy z sennych koszmarów, w którym Hermiona wracała do Dworu Malfoyów i spotykała obłąkaną Bellatriks Lestrange. Nie wiedziała ile krzyczała, ani, że usłyszał ją jeden ze skrzatów domowych. Nie wiedziała, że rzucała się przez sen, zaś Helga Hufflepuff próbowała ją obudzić.

\- Jesteś bezpieczna Hermiono – zapewniała – nic ci nie grozi. Już dobrze.

\- Ja….

\- Prześladują cię wspomnienia tortur – zakończyła Helga – nie ciebie pierwszą Hermiono, rany ciała magia wyleczy prędzej czy później, ale rany umysłu to całkiem inna sprawa. Nie ma eliksiru czy zaklęcia, które uśmierzy ból.

\- Wiem pani profesor – odparła Hermiona – w przyszłości także takowego nie ma.

\- Ale możemy pomóc – dodała Helga z uśmiechem – wiesz czym jest Oklumencja? – spytała.

\- Sztuka obrony umysłu przez atakami – powiedziała Hermiona – Harry, mój przyjaciel, próbował się takowej nauczyć.

\- Doskonale, pasowałabyś do uczniów Roweny. Poproś Rowenę o naukę Oklumencji – radziła – to pomoże.

\- Tak uczynię pani profesor i poproszę profesora Slytherina by mnie uczył czarnej magii, inaczej nie pokonam Czar…. Voldemorta – dodała – nie wiem czy zdołam wrócić do swego czasu, ale wiedza o tym jak pokonać wroga się zawsze przyda.

\- Zawsze – skinęła głową Helga – a nawet jeśli nie znajdziemy sposobu byś wróciła do swego czasu, to nie znaczy, że pomożesz swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Ale w jaki sposób pani profesor? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Czytałaś książki mające więcej niż sto lat prawda? – odparła Helga – a nasze portrety wiszą w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, znajdziemy sposób taki czy inny – zapewniała.

\- Dziękuję, ale czemu?

\- Ponieważ Hogwart to dzieło naszego życia, zaś wedle twoich słów coś poszło bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak – wyjaśniła Helga – za tysiąc lat z pewnością niewielu zechce słuchać nas, lecz ty nie będziesz obca. A jeśli zdołasz wrócić, wykorzystasz wiedzę o zapomnianych zaklęciach.

\- A Voldemort nigdy nie zgadnie co go uderzyło – dodała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

Usłyszała zarys planu, mglisty ale lepsze to niż nic. Teraz trzeba przekuć mglistą ideę w rzeczywistość. Nie miała bladego pojęcia w jaki sposób tego dokonać, lecz na szczęście nie była sama, lecz może liczyć na pomoc największych czarodziei czasów do których trafiła. Razem z nimi na pewno znajdzie takie czy inne rozwiązanie. I właśnie wówczas jakaś nowa, dziwna lekkość zawitała w jej sercu. Od tak dawna mogła polecać tylko na sobie, swojej wiedzy i rozumie. Nie mogła spytać nikogo, a teraz przebywa razem z legendarnymi postaciami, potężnymi czarodziejami zdolnymi i chętnymi by pomóc.

* * *

_Dom Andromedy Tonks, rok 1998_

Andromeda Tonks była zajętą czarownicą. Przygotowała wszystko co potrzebne na przyjęcie swego siostrzeńca, lecz z powodu omówionego spotkania z Nottem seniorem nie mogła spędzić z nim za wiele czasu. Draco rzecz jasna nie potrzebował niańczenia, ale nie trzeba wielkiej przenikliwości by zgadnąć, że przebywanie w Dworze Malfoyów, głównej siedzibie śmierciożerców nie należało do niczego przyjemnego. Przygotowała dla chłopaka doprawione eliksirem uspokajającym przekąski i zostawiła. Wyglądał na roztrzęsionego po teleportacji lecz rzecz jasna nic nie powiedział, a pani Tonks nie zamierzała nikogo ciągnąć za język.

\- Idę na zakupy, a potem mam do załatwienia kilka spraw, dasz sobie radę Draco? – spytała ostrożnie – mogę przesunąć kilka z nich.

\- Nie ma potrzeby ciociu, nie nocuję u ciebie pierwszy raz – zapewnił Draco.

\- Wiem, ale mam tyle na głowie! – westchnęła – mam nadzieję, że Dora da się namówić by zamieszkać ze mną, nie ze swoim mężem.

\- Idziesz z nią porozmawiać? Powodzenia ciociu!

Po tych słowach Andromeda teleportowała się do niewielkiego mieszkania, zajmowanego przez Remusa Lupina i jego żonę, Nimfadorę. Chociaż początkowo wilkołak uciekł na wieść o ciąży żony, to na skutek słów Harry'ego i ich kłótni na Grimmauld Place na jesieni wrócił do żony i wyjaśniwszy powody ubłagał jej wybaczenie. Andromeda jednak regularnie odwiedzała córkę, przekonując by zamieszkała z nią.

\- Możesz urodzić każdego dnia – mówiła wskazując na ciążowy brzuch córki – w moim domu będzie ci wygodniej i bezpieczniej – zapewniała Andromeda – pomyśl o dziecku, razem będzie nam łatwiej. Przygotowałam pokój gościnny dla mego wnuka, bo na pewno będziesz nas odwiedzać, możesz zostać ile chcesz.

\- Mamo – powiedziała spokojnie metamorfomag – będę cię odwiedzać ale to mój dom i moja rodzina, chcę wychowywać syna z mężem. To nasze dziecko i obiecuję ci nie ryzykować. Chciałabym byście wrócili do siebie z tatą.

\- Nie – ucięła rozmowę Andromeda – tylko żyjąc oddzielnie nie znienawidzimy się. Ale oboje pomożemy w opiece nad wnukiem – zapewniła.

Po tych słowach teleportowała się przed bramy posiadłości Nottów. Ponieważ był kwiecień, nikogo nie dziwiło założenie długiego płaszcza oraz kapelusza. Mająca czterdzieści trzy lata Andromeda Tonks uchodziła za atrakcyjną ze swoimi brązowymi włosami i starannie wyuczonym szykiem córki domu Black. Po ślubie z Tedem nieco zmieniła swój styl, na nieco bardziej nowoczesny lecz wróciła do dawnych zwyczajów kilka lat temu.

Ted Tonks pochodził z zamożnej rodziny mugoli: jego rodzice byli prawnikami i zarabiali naprawdę dobrze na bronieniu klientów z grubymi portfelami. Wieść o magicznych zdolnościach syna wstrząsnęła nimi, ale wspierali go i pomagali jemu i Andromedzie po ślubie, kiedy to Andromeda została wydziedziczona przez swoją rodzinę. Kupili dla nich przyjemny dom, pomagali w opiece nad wnuczką i zasadniczo traktowali Andromedę jak córkę. Brat Teda pracował w rodzinnej kancelarii i w rodzinie panowała sielanka, w każdym razie dopóki pani Tonks nie znalazła męża na biurku z praktykantką w rodzinnej firmie. Tylko niezwykła samokontrola i wychowanie godne córki rodu Blacków sprawiły, że nie przeklęła męża, który uprawiał seks ze studentką. Nie rozstali się ze względu na córkę, lecz Andromeda nigdy mu nie wybaczyła, nawet jeśli Ted przysięgał, że to jedyny raz. Nie był jedyny, ale z czasem zaczęli żyć obok siebie jak znajomi, bez zaangażowania.

Kiedy zginął Dumbledore, jasnym było, że wojna przybierze bardzo niekorzystny przebieg. Andromeda nakazała mężowi ucieczkę jak tylko podano wieści o „emeryturze" ministra Scrimgeura. To Narcyza ostrzegła siostrę, że nowy minister to marionetka Lorda Voldemorta i by uważała.

\- Uciekaj Ted – radziła – nie wiem co nastąpi kiedy Czarny Pan wygrał, ale nic dobrego.

\- Czarny Pan? Zaczęłaś go tak nazywać?! Dumbledore…

\- Na jego imię nałożono tabu – wyjaśniła – po prostu wiem, a każde wymówienie jego imienia ściągnie na głowę śmierciożerców. Jestem czarownicą czystej krwi, powinnam być bezpieczna o ile nie wychylę głowy, lecz ty uciekaj.

\- Gdzie? – spytał.

\- Wracaj do rodziców. Nie używaj magii, odłóż różdżkę, a nie powinni cię złapać. Albo wyjedź za granicę, i to prędko. We Francji wielu popiera śmierciożerców, zaś kraje im przeciwne jak Rzeczpospolita Magiczna i Rosja gotowe są zamknąć granicę jak w czasie poprzedniej wojny – radziła – tak czy siak, tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie.

\- Wiem, pamiętam poprzednią wojnę lecz wówczas mieliśmy Dumbledore'a. Ale co z Dorą i jej dzieckiem?

\- Prześlij mi sowę, jak już znajdziesz kryjówkę – mówiła – będę cię informować na bieżąco. Wiem, że między nami różnie było ale nie chcę by ci dranie cię zabili.

\- Dziękuję Dromedo.

Ted Tonks ostatecznie wybrał ucieczkę do mugolskiej rodziny Zamieszkał w domu swego brata, który miał już żonę i dwoje dzieci. Póki co żadne z nich nie wykazywało zdolności magicznych, zaś sam Ted w zamian za mieszkanie u brata pomagał w opiece nad dziećmi. Niestety jednak Ted był czarodziejem i nie mógł ot tak zapomnieć o swej różdżce i magii. Nie mógł zwyczajnie oglądać telewizji, korzystać z kuchenki mikrofalowej czy czytać gazet bez ruszających się obrazków. Nie złamał różdżki tak jak nakazywał mu brat, a rzucone w złą godzinę zaklęcie ściągnęło mu na głowę szmalcowników przez co musiał uciekać.

Andromeda, nieświadoma, że jej mąż ucieka przed czarnoksiężnikami weszła przez bramę posiadłości Nottów. Tristan zmienił osłony tak by mogła teleportować się w salonie lub swoim pokoju, ale właśnie nadszedł pierwszy, ciepły dzień wiosny roku 1998, wprost idealny na spacer żwirowaną alejką wiodącą do wiekowej posiadłości.

\- Witaj Dromedo – powiedział Tristan, ubrany w swoje eleganckie szaty.

Ten wiekowy czarodziej zawsze dbał o nienaganny wybór, zaś na kolację z nią założył długie, ciemne szaty ze srebrnymi lamówkami. Z aprobatą skinął głową na jej elegancki strój: płaszcz, zmyślmy kapelusz oraz rękawiczki, Andromeda wyglądała bowiem jak na damę przystało. Zanim czarownica zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pocałował ją namiętnie w sposób nie zostawiający wątpliwości co do ich relacji.

Scenę obserwował stojący w cieniu Theo. Młody Nott od dawna miał swoje podejrzenia, a teraz patrzył zniesmaczony jak jego stoicko spokojny ojciec całował namiętnie ciotkę Draco Malfoya, zaś ta gniotła wypielęgnowanymi palcami jego szatę. Theo widział dość zakochanych par w Hogwarcie, by odróżnić przyjacielski całus od głębokiego, namiętnego pocałunku. „Ojciec wsadza język w usta ciotki Draco, ohyda" – mruknął.

\- Opanuj się Tristanie, Theo może nas zobaczyć – zaśmiała się Andromeda gładząc jego twarz.

\- To duży chłopiec, a ty lubisz jak cię całuję – dodał wesoło Nott.

\- To dorosły czarodziej, lecz żadne dziecko nie jest gotowe na wiadomość o tym, że pożycie intymne rodziców istnieje – odparła Andromeda poprawiając włosy – jak u niego w szkole? Na pewno jesteś dumny z jego osiągnięć.

\- Byłyby lepsze jakby Tom nie rujnował nauki młodych czarodziejów i czarownic – odparł oschle – rozważam wysłanie Theo na naukę za granicę, bowiem ten rok nauki to marnowanie jego talentu. A jak twoja córka? Nadal odmawia zamieszkania z tobą i woli mieszkanie tego wilkołaka?

\- Niestety, co gorsza nie mogę zostać dzisiaj na noc – dodała smutno.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał obejmując ją ramieniem – wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim i pomogę na ile zdołam.

\- To nic złego, ale Cyzia wysłała do mnie Draco – wyjaśniła – nie wiem co zaszło w Dworze Malfoyów, lecz to musi być miejsce rodem z koszmarów pod rządzami Riddle'a i mojej obłąkanej siostry. Dolałam mu eliksiru uspokajającego do przekąski, bo wyglądał okropnie ale on mi nic nie powie ot tak. Muszę być przy nim jakby miał senne koszmary.

\- Rozumiem, chodźmy Dromedo Theo powinien zaraz do nas dołączyć. Wiesz, że możesz zamieszkać ze mną, tutaj będziesz bezpieczniejsza zaś Draco jest oczywiście mile widziany w moim domu. Theo na pewno się ucieszy z towarzystwa przyjaciela, nie ma ich wielu.

\- To skryty chłopiec wiem – odparła Andromeda – ale nie zapominaj, że mam córkę. Nie zostawię Dory.

\- Wiem i wiem, że nosi dziecko tego wilkołaka – dodał – nie zamierzam udawać, że popieram to wszystko ale moja rodzina posiada nie tylko tę posiadłość, domek nad morzem…

\- Dziękuję – odparła Andromeda i pocałowała go, na co Theo skrzywił się – ale Dora nie chce nawet mojej pomocy, jest uparta i zawzięta.

\- Wiem po kim to ma.

\- Kobiety Blacków są znane z charakteru od czasów Kallisto, znasz moje siostry, znałeś ciotkę Walpurgę?

Theo odczekał aż ojciec i ciotka Draco pójdą do jadalni, by samemu dołączyć do nich za kilka minut. Nieraz ich obserwował: gorące powitanie i późniejsze, bardziej oficjalne zachowanie, ale cóż nawet poważny, zamyślony Theo Nott miewał czasem momenty podobnej przekory. Kiedy wszedł do jadali, Andromeda siedziała na miejscu dla gościa w swej długiej, śliwkowej sukni i perłach. Obok niej zaś siedział Tristan Nott w eleganckiej szacie, wyraźnie młodszy i bardziej rozluźniony niż zwykle.

Niewielu wiedziało jak dobre relacje miał Theo Nott ze swoim ojcem. Obaj mieli dość sztywne maniery i bywali w chłodni w obejściu, ale w domu bywali kimś całkiem innym. Dlatego pewnie Theo powiedział co powiedział zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole.

\- Dobry wieczór pani Tonks – zaczął z uśmiechem.

\- Dobry wieczór Theodore, wyrastasz na prawdziwego dżentelmena.

\- Dziękuję – odparł – ojcze – powiedział patrząc uważnie na starszego Notta – wiem co się łączy z panią Tonks i nie musicie się ukrywać z mojego powodu. Jestem Ślizgonem, zgadłem co i jak – zapewnił – ciesz mnie, że ludzie żyją czymś więcej niż wojną.

\- Widzisz Dromedo – odparł Tristan patrząc na syna z dumą – Theo to dojrzały chłopiec i zrozumiał. Powinniśmy wypić za to toast.

\- Czerwonym winem, pasującym do sukni pani Tonks – dodał Theo.

\- Nie masz już żadnych wymówek Dromedo.

Kolacja przebiegła w radosnej, wręcz rodzinnej atmosferze. Theo wyszedł jakoś po godzinie wymawiając chęcią poczytania dodatkowej książki by uzupełnić esej z transmutacji. Tristan Nott chwycił rękę i Andromedy i wyszli z jadalni do sąsiadującego z nią niedużego pokoju. Właściciel posiadłości rzucił bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie zamykające drzwi i wyciszające, po czym dosłownie wpił w usta swej kochanki.

Andromeda zamierzała coś powiedzieć, lecz zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Ledwie zabezpieczył pokój, przycisnął ją mocno do ściany, jednocześnie podciągając poły jej sukienki. Pani Tonks próbowała wyjaśnić konieczność powrotu, lecz Tristan doskonal wiedział w jaki sposób sprawić by zapomniała o całym świecie. Długimi, zręcznymi palcami wodził po jej brzuchu i niżej nie ukrywając bynajmniej do czego zmierza.

\- Nie mogę zostać na noc – zdołała w końcu wydusić z siebie – Tristanie, ja…

\- Nie potrzebujemy całej nocy – przerwał po czym wziął ją tak stała, przy ścianie nawet nie bawiąc w czułości.

Zwykle był czułym kochankiem, który działał powoli. Lecz tamtego dnia brał ją w szybki zdecydowany sposób, nie tracąc ani chwili na ceregiele. Oboje byli w wieku kiedy cenili bardziej powolne działanie, lecz szybkie, gwałtowne zbliżenie w pokoju obok jadalni miało swoje uroki. Dzięki zaklęciu ciszy nikt nie usłyszał co tam zaszło, zaś Andromeda Tonks, mająca czterdzieści trzy lata żona i matka, wkrótce babcia, ledwie mogła trać na drżących nogach. Jej wyjściowa suknia była wygnieciona i poplamiona, toteż zaczęła nerwowo usuwać różdżką ślady swego zapomnienia.

\- Draco nie może zobaczyć swej ciotki w stanie, jakby właśnie wyszła ze schowka w Hogwarcie – powiedziała – zobacz co zrobiłeś z moją suknią szalony człowieku – dodała wskazując na plamy.

\- Nie słyszałem protestu, a raczej wyraźnie nalegania bym kontynuował – dodał.

Andromeda tylko się uśmiechnęła. Inna czarownica pewnie by rozpaczała z powodu zdrady męża, lecz ona była Black z domu. Została wydziedziczona, lecz kto się Blackiem urodzi ten Blackiem zostanie. Dlatego pozwoliła siostrze przedstawić sobie Tristana Notta i nie opierała mu specjalnie. Pożegnała go i teleportowała do swego domu.

\- Na Merlina zapomniałam eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego! – zaklęła pod nosem zdejmując płaszcz.

Pośpiesznie pobiegła do swego pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na Zwinkę, która właśnie teleportowała się z zupełnie zaszokowanym Draco. Draco zaś pobiegł do swego pokoju i rzucił na łóżko z pierwszą lepszą książką w ręce dziękując pod nosem Merlinowi za spóźnienie ciotki. Pokój w domu Andromedy, przyjemnym domu na przedmieściach jednego miast w Yorkshire w żaden sposób nie przypominał luksusem Dworu Malfoyów, lecz Draco nie narzekał.

\- Odpocząłeś Draco? – spytała troskliwie.

\- Tak, ale wciąż chce mi się spać, ciociu ja..

\- Ci…. śpij – szepnęła łagodnie – jesteś bezpieczny Draconie, nie ma tutaj śmierciożerców, nikt nikogo nie torturuje w salonie ni nie więzi w piwnicy.

\- Jak możesz patrzeć na mnie spokojnie wiedzą co ma miejsce w moim domu? – spytał.

\- To nie twoja wina Draco, twój ojciec pogubił się w ambicjach. Chciał zapewnić wszystko twej matce i tobie, lecz pomylił środki – szepnęła łagodnie – cokolwiek widziałeś w domu swego ojca, tego tu nie ma.

Po tych słowach wyszła rozstawiając Draco samego. Draco, który właśnie wrócił z Komnaty Tajemnic po długiej rozmowie. Młody Malfoy nie mógł się uspokoić, ale bynajmniej nie z powodu koszmaru swego rodzinnego domu.

* * *

A/N. No cóż postanowiłam opisać zdrady Teda, bo miałam dość tego, że w którymś momencie konserwatywni czarodzieje byli źli a mugolacy dobrzy. I wiem,że seria HP miała być dla dzieci ale tomu od piątego do siódmego to już nie bajki dla dzieci.


	4. Chapter 4

Jak zauważyłam, komentatorzy głównie rozważali jak to ja nie znam się na historii i gonili mnie do książek. Skoro już idzie tak ostro, to przypominam, że powyższa historia to tzw. fanfiction, czyli fanowska twórczość. Oznacza to, że opisuję wymyślone przeze mnie przygody ulubionych bohaterów w fikcyjnym uniwersum. Tak, fikcyjnym bowiem piszemy tutaj o czarodziejach czy skrzatach domowych a nie prawdziwym życiu prawdziwych ludziach żyjących w Anglii wieku XI!

Oczywiście chętnie poszerzę swoją wiedzę z historii, tak samo jak i każdej innej dziedziny. Ale powyższa historia to**_ NIE JEST_ **powieść historyczna a już na pewno esej historyczny, czy książka historyczn,a gdzie wytykanie merytorycznych nieścisłości czy też braku cytowań jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.

* * *

_Hogwart, rok 1000_

Hermiona stała przed wejściem do kwater Salazara Slytherina. Znajdowały się w innym skrzydle zamku niż pokoje pozostałych, zaś zamiłowanie do przebywania w samotności z pewnością prowokowało plotki na temat tego co też Slytherin wyprawiał w swych pokojach. Hermiona długo zbierała w sobie całą swoją gryfońską odwagę by zastukać do drzwi. Układała w głowie argumenty, a miała na to czas kiedy skrzaty domowe układały jej włosy. Wciąż nie zapomniała o stowarzyszeniu WESZ, lecz ma teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż walka o prawa magicznych istot. Wpierw muszą wygrać wojnę. Zacisnęła palce na pożyczonej różdżce i wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Panna Hermiona – powiedział Salazar witając ją z kąśliwym uśmiechem – co taka grzeczna uczennica robi przed komnatami wielkiego, złego Salazara Slytherina?

\- Przyszłam prosić o pomoc profesorze – wyjaśniła – prosić _o naukę_ czarnej magii.

\- Ty dziewczynko? – spytał splatając swoje wypielęgnowane dłonie – dlaczego mam cię uczyć? I nie zaczynaj coś o powinnościach, bo mój rzekomy dziedzic to naprawdę _nie mój_ kłopot.

\- Ale dla mnie to kłopot profesorze – powiedziała – chcę znać czarną magię by mieć szanse w walce. Chcę znać klątwy by ukarać skurwysynów, którzy zabili dyrektora Dumbledore'a, aurora Moddye'ego, torturowali rodziców Neville'a, a z mojego życia czynili koszmar. Chcę walczyć by inne dzieci nie musiały i by wsobne snoby poznały ból cięcia przeklętym nożem – zakończyła bez strachu patrząc w przenikliwe oczy Salazara Slytherina.

Naprawdę długo przygotowywała przemowę, a niestety nie dała rady wykrzesać z siebie nic lepszego niż te parę słów, ze starannie przygotowanych argumentów za i przeciw używaniu czarnej magii. Lecz kiedy jej czekoladowe oczy spotkały stalowe spojrzenie przenikliwych, szarych oczy Salazara na nowo była początkującą uczennicą Hogwartu, chcącą udowodnić nauczycielom swą wartość. Podobnie miała też w mugolskiej szkole, lecz tam musiała co najwyżej znosić docinki ze względu na zamiłowania do nauki, nie zaś za pochodzenie. Jako córka lekarzy należała do zamożniejszych dzieci w szkole, nie cierpiała podobnie jak nieślubny syn pewnej kelnerki i bogatego klienta. Nie, uchodziła wówczas za dziwaczną, lecz nic gorszego niż słowne docinki nie spotkało.

A potem trafiła do Hogwartu gdzie tak miłość do książek jak i pochodzenie stanowiło problem. Chciała się przypodobać nauczycielom, zaś teraz stała przed żywą legendą, czując tak samo jak w pierwszej klasie. Salazar Slytherin był legendą, może niekoniecznie przyjemną i lubianą, ale z pewnością legendą. A ona miała prosić go u nauki, gdyby Harry i Ron wiedzieli. Nie sądziła by zrozumieli jej sposób myślenia, by poparli w jej zamiarach.

\- Słuszny gniew to niezły początek – odparł po chwili – ale złość to jeszcze nie chęć rzucenia klątwy, ale skoro tak grzecznie prosisz dziewczynko? Dobrze zatem, to może być zabawne. Od tej pory jestem twoim mistrzem a ty uczennicą i masz słuchać mnie bez gadania, zrozumiano?

\- Tak.

\- Tak mistrzu – poprawił ją.

\- Tak mistrzu – dodała.

\- Zadajesz pytania kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, niczego nie kwestionujesz i przede wszystkim słuchasz. Czarna magia jest niebezpieczna, wręcz zabójcza dla nowicjuszy. Czy wiesz dlaczego?- spytał przesuwając różdżkę między palcami.

\- Ponieważ zaklęcia trudno kontrolować? – zaczęła niepewnie.

\- Pytasz czy odpowiadasz na pytanie?

\- Nie wiem za wiele o czarnej magii, ale profesor Dumbledore mówił, że czarna magia uzależnia i jest trudna do kontrolowania…. mistrzu.

\- To o uzależnieniu to bzdura – wyjaśnił Salazar belferskim tonem – ale w kwestii kontroli jest ziarno prawy. Zaklęcia czarnej magii są zwykle potężniejsze niż te zaliczane do dziedziny białej magii czy też szarej, co w naturalny sposób czyni je trudniejszymi do kontrolowania. Ale każde zaklęcie nad którym nie zapanuje czarujący może sprowadzić zagrożenie.

\- Nawet zaklęcia leczące? Nie rozumiem w jaki sposób mistrzu.

\- Ciekawe pytanie, magia lecząca to także magia. Leczenia powiedzmy ran wymaga określonej mocy zaklęcia, w zależności od tego na ile poważne jest zranienie. Inaczej wygląda sprawa z zadrapaniem, a odmiennie z poszarpaną kończyną. Rzecz w tym, że magia oddziałuje na ciało i rdzeń czarodzieja, może być szkodliwa w nadmiernej ilości, niczym rwący strumień wody.

Słuchała go jak oczarowana. Salazar Slytherin może i miał maniery nieznośnego, czystokrwistego snoba ale i talent do nauczania. Jego słowa brzmiały naprawdę sensownie, czym przypominał nieco Snape'a. Czy to jakaś zasada by nauczyciele z Domu Węża mieli być dupkami? Nie wiedziała, ale ledwie początek lekcji z Salazarem Slyterinem uświadomił jej jak wielu rzeczy ich nie uczono. Nie, nie tyko on.. Araminta nauczała o tradycjach i zwyczajach czarodziei, o tym jak dla konserwatystów ważne są gesty jak uścisk dłoni, kolejność witania, odpowiedni strój. Dlaczego Dumbledore czynił dzieci mugoli, jak ona kompletnymi ignorantami? Rodzice nieraz zabierali ją na spotkania z innymi lekarzami, przez co Hermiona wcześnie pojęła jak ważne jest mówienie ludzi z użyciem właściwego tytułu, jak można urazić kogoś kto ma doktorat nie wspominające tytułu, jak należy rozróżniać ordynatora od szefa dajmy na to chirurgii. Mogła pojąć, że wśród czarodziei było podobnie. Profesor z Oxfordu miałby praco poczuć się urażony jakby został nazwany panem Smith, a kto wie ile błędów popełniła przez niewiedzę promowaną przez dyrektora? Araminta wyjaśniała cierpliwie. „Czarodzieje z rodzin mugoli są jakby .. przybyszami z innych krajów. Wyobraź sobie, że do twojego kraju przyjeżdżają cudzoziemcy ostentacyjnie ignorujący wasze zwyczaje, mówiący jak źle wszystko robicie".

No cóż tacy ludzie byli liczni w mugolskiej Anglii, co prowadziło do konfliktów. Wielu tak czyniło zaś tych, co chcieli bronić angielskiej tradycji wyzywano od rasistów, uprzedzonych fobów takich czy innych i tym podobne. Hermiona, wychowana w dość nowoczesnej rodzinie, była wyczulona na prześladowania innych lecz babcia zawsze uczyła, że będąc gościem należy szanować dom gospodarza. „Nie krytykujesz wystroju domu jak zostajesz zaproszona na obiad" – mawiała babcia. Grindelwald grał na antymugolskich sentymentach obecnych od dawien dawna, a mugole nie byli bez winy, zaś Dumbledore chciał koniecznie oswoić czarodziei z mugolską kulturą, pomóc dzieciom z rodzin mugoli lecz być może działał zbyt ostro, przycisnął ludzi za mocno.. niewielu uczniów rozważało meandry polityki, lecz Hermiona spędziła długie tygodnie uciekając niczym zwierzę przed pościgiem. Dorosła i w wieku niespełna lat dziewiętnastu czuła jak osoba dobre dwa razy starsza. Jak to nazywała przyjaciółka mamy, pracująca jako psycholog kliniczny? Dorosłe dzieci, które czy to z powodu nałogu rodziców czy innych powodów musiały dorosnąć wcześnie i w czasie kiedy ich rówieśnicy się bawią ono opiekuje rodziną, robi zakupy, wychowuje rodzeństwo, często zarabia na rodzinę. Ona, Harry i Ron zostali żołnierzami na wojnie mając mniej niż szesnaście lat, coś co mugole nazywają barbarzyństwem. Lecz dziecięcy żołnierze mugolskich wojen mają chociaż broń, zaś oni …. oni byli bezbronni i szukali po omacku czarnomagicznych przedmiotów! Salazar Slytherin miał rację… na Merlina miał tyle racji!

\- Czyli jakby ktoś użył zbyt mocnego zaklęcia leczącego, mógłby zrobić drugiej osobie krzywdę mistrzu? – zaczęła zaciekawiona po chwili zamyślenia– zadać ból?

\- Istnieją bardziej skuteczne metody tortur, ale zasadniczo słuszna uwaga – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem – zatem zgodnie z logiką twego dyrektora i polityków należy zakazać zaklęć leczących ponieważ ktoś może nimi zadać ból drugiej osobie.

\- Ale czy nie chodzi o zamiar mistrzu? Lecząc zwykle chce się komuś pomóc, nie zaś zrobić krzywdę!

\- A jednak sama podałaś w jaki sposób torturować kogoś zaklęciami leczącymi – dodał Salazar – dodatkowe pomysły?

\- Leczyć ofiarę tortur tak by wciąż czuła ból, ale wzmocnić na tyle by nie zemdlała i nie osłabła?

\- Tak dzie.. Hermiono, dokładnie tak. Czas na pokaz praktycznych umiejętności!

Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją Hermioną, nie zaś dziewczynką. To miłe z jego strony, lecz radość dziewczyny trwała chwilę. Zmusił ją do pojedynku, by ocenić umiejętności bojowe, a całość trwała ledwie chwilę. Może i znała zaklęcia z innych czasów, lecz on magię bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną, tarcze o których nie miała pojęcia. Mężczyzna cisnął w jej kierunku oszałamiaczem, zaś ona odpowiedziała tym samym. „No dalej, możesz więcej dziewczynko" - mówił z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Cisnęła mocniejszym zaklęciem, a nawet klątwą tnącą. Miała pewne opory przed zaatakowaniem bądź co bądź nauczyciela. Salazar zorientował się i kpił bez litości z podejścia Hermiony. Widząc złość dziewczyny, rzucił na nią niewerbalne zaklęcie rozbrajające i pozbawił różdżki. Dokończył dzieła bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem przywołania winorośli, które oplotły Hermionę silnymi splotami, unieruchamiając i zmuszając by uklękła. Uścisk rośliny nie był na silny by spowodować ból, zaś upadek na ziemię nie bolał. O wiele bardziej bolało upokorzenie.

Znalazła się na kolanach przed starszym od siebie czarodziejem w eleganckiej szacie o tak ciemnym odcieniu szmaragdu, że nieomal czarnym. Swoje długie, wypielęgnowane palce elegancko zaciskał na różdżce i patrzył na nią z góry. Widziała na jego palcach rodowe pierścienie. On zaś dostrzegł owo spojrzenia, na co zareagował kpiącym uśmieszkiem, który już zaczął ją irytować. Jakże nie znosiła zarozumiałych, zadufanych w sobie arystokratów! Ale co najgorsze, naprawdę najgorsze w całej tej sytuacji to to, że wyglądał elegancko w swym stroju. Od całej postaci, od nienagannie zaczesanych włosów po poły szaty bił szyk i aura potęgi. Wyglądał znacznie bardziej kusząco niż Snape w swych czarnych szatach, a Hermiona za nic by się nie przyznała do swego zauroczenia nietoperzem z lochów.

Zauroczenie uczennicy nauczycielem stanowiło wręcz klasykę romansu, a sama Hermiona w drugiej klasie przeżyła zauroczenie Lockhartem (podobnie jak wiele dziewczyn) z czego Harry i Ron kpili bezlitośnie, w czwartej i piątek klasie Severusen Snapem za co by ją znienawidzili. Przez długie tygodnie ucieczki nieraz wspominała silny uścisk ramion Kingsleya kiedy lecieli na testralu, rozważając jakby wyglądała ich wyprawa w poszukiwaniu horksurksów jakby dołączył do nich ciemnoskóry auror. Rzecz jasna nigdy nie wyszła poza niewinne zauroczenie młodej dziewczyny starszym mężczyzną. Nawet znajoma rodziny, psycholog kliniczny zapewniała, że każda ale to każda nastolatka przeżywa kilka niegroźnych zakochań czy to w nauczycielu, czy gwiazdorze filmowym czy sportowcu, a i nawet starszym kobietom się to zdarza. Sama pani psycholog i mama uwielbiały Hugh Granta, z czego ojciec i sąsiad kpili bezlitośnie. Zauroczenie Salazarem Slytherinem nie było niczym dziwnym, ale jak on się dowie z pewnością zacznie ją dręczyć. Dlaczego nie mogła uznać za przystojnego choćby Godryka Gryffinodra?

\- Gdybym był przeciwnikiem, byłoby po tobie – powiedział surowo Salazar nie odrywając od niej oczu - dlaczego przegrałaś?

\- Ponieważ rzuciłeś nieznane mi zaklęcia mistrzu? – zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Rzuciłem znane zaklęcie – odparł – zła odpowiedź. Nawet doświadczonego czarodzieja można osłabić a i pokonać prostym czarem, jeśli zostanie on rzucony niewerbalnie lub bezróżdżkowo a najlepiej oboma sposobami na raz. Oczywiście wymaga to znacznego nakładu mocy. Dlaczego przebiłem się przez twoje tarcze?

\- Zapewne nie dlatego, że jesteś potężniejszym czarodziejem mistrzu? To oczywista odpowiedź, lecz niekoniecznie właściwa.

\- To co oczywista bywa mylące – odparł uwalniając Hermionę – użyłaś zwykłej tarczy, a tę można łatwo zniszczyć. Ten rodzaj tarczy pochłania energię rzucanego zaklęcia, lecz pochłonięta energia osłabia tarczę i wymaga to stałej podtrzymywania tarczy. Dlatego bombardując tarczę szybkimi zaklęciami można ją łatwo zniszczyć.

\- Nalot dywanowy – zaczęła – mugolska metoda zrzucania ładunków wybuchowych, małych płonących przedmiotów na cele przeciwnika – dodała szybko.

\- Tak, to dobra analogia – pochwalił ją - istnieją skuteczniejsze tarcze, ale twój Dumbledore usunął o nich informacje gdyż są o wiele bardziej zabójcze, czarnomagiczne – zakpił Salazar - istnieją tarcze, które można dostosować do rzucanego przez wroga zaklęcia przez co zostaną całkowicie odbite w kierunku atakującego, lub też tarcze w rodzaju _protego diabolica_ tak do ochrony jak i ataku. Najskuteczniejsze sposoby obrony przed czarną magią należą do czarnej magii jak_ protego diabolica_, tworząca krąg magicznego ognia wokół rzucającego. Lecz znane ci Hermiono zaklęcie tarczy, poprzez pochłaniania zaklęć ma swoje zalety. Czy wiesz jakie?

\- Bo nie wymaga dostosowania do rzucanego czaru?

\- Dokładnie, kiedy nie znasz zaklęcia rzucanego przez przeciwnika, nie możesz użyć bardziej zaawansowanej tarczy bowiem nie znasz zagrożenia. Dlatego tak ogólne tarcze są przydatne w przypadku magii niewerbalnej, kiedy inkantacja jest nieznana. Magia niewerbalna jednak, pomimo swej oczywistej przewagi wymaga większych nakładów mocy dlatego w przypadku walki większość przeciwników będzie korzystać z tradycyjnej magii werbalnej i różdżkowej. Jakieś pytania?

\- Jeżeli czarnomagiczne zaklęcia ochronne są tak skuteczne, czemu ich nas nie uczono mistrzu? – wypaliła.

\- A o to winnaś spytać Albusa Dumbledore – odparł z uśmiechem – chociaż zapewne dlatego, że nie sposób zrozumieć jak działają zaklęcia obronne czarnej magii bez zrozumienia innych zaklęć tej kategorii. Dlatego zapewne wyrzucił całą dziedzinę wiedzy – dodał Salazar.

\- Ale to brzmi jakby zaklęcia czarnej magii po prostu były lepsze – powiedziała Hermiona wstrząśnięta.

\- Silniejsze – poprawił ją – silniejsze to niekoniecznie lepsze, ale często. Jak wspominałem na początku, zaklęcia czarnej magii są mocniejsze i w tym tkwi całe niebezpieczeństwo. Zaklęcia czarnej magii wywołają większy efekt we wszystkim poza leczeniem i transmutacją, gdzie całą sztuka polega na finezji nie sile – dodał – lecz wszędzie gdzie trzeba siły czarna magia to lepszy wybór.

\- Leczenie? – spytała zaskoczona – można leczyć z pomocą czarnej magii mistrzu?

\- O tak, chociaż nie polecam tej metody: zaklęcie pijawki pomaga przenosić siły życiowe między jednym czarodziejem a drugim, zaś cały dział nekromancji polega na manipulacji energią życiową chociaż jak wspominałem istnieją skuteczniejsze metody leczenia niż nekromancja. Rzecz jasna ignoranci z twoich czasów uważają nekromancję za ożywanie zwłok. Ale dość na dzisiaj, to ledwie pierwsza lekcja. Ale idź do biblioteki i poczytaj o podstawach czarnej magii.

Hermiona słuchała Salazara z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. W podobny sposób o czarnej magii mówił Snape i zaczynała rozumieć skąd pochodzi owo zainteresowanie. Czarna mafia dawała tak wiele możliwości, że była interesująca. Tarcze odbijające klątwy, magiczne płomienie dawały by im wielką siłę. Śmierciożercy takich używali z zabójczą skutecznością. Jeśli czarna magia jest w połowie tak potężna jak mówi Slytherin, a widziała co nieco w wykonaniu śmierciożerców, naprawdę ciężko im będzie pokonać tych ludzi.

Nadal rzecz jasna wspominała ból _Cruciatusa_ i walkę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nie mogła ot tak zapomnieć lat nauki, lecz zaczęła przynajmniej podważać dogmaty, którymi ją karmiono przez lata. Wyszła poruszona z komnat Slytherina z głową pełną szalejących myśli.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1998_

Ron patrzył zgorszony na Draco i Harry'ego. Słuchał oburzony niezwykłej historii, lecz zaciskał coraz mocniej pięści. Był wściekły, lecz co gorsza nikt, ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na niego, traktując niczym powietrze. Rudzielec niezbyt dobrze znosił gwałtowne zmiany, trudne sytuacje i mieli przed sobą właśnie taką.

\- Zwinko, muszę wrócić do domu ciotki ona na pewno będzie się o mnie martwić – przekonał skrzatkę Ślizgon – muszę spokojnie przemyśleć kolejne kroki.

\- Skąd wiemy, że nie wydasz nas swemu Czarnemu Panu? – spytał ostro Harry.

\- Bo się ukrywam Potter, nie słyszeliście nic? Ale mogę przysiąc, a teraz muszę wracać do ciotki Dromedy.

Draco złożył przysięgę czarodzieja po czym znikł dokładnie w chwili, by zobaczyć jak Andromeda wraca ze spotkania z Tristanem Nottem. Ron rzecz jasna o tym nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć, lecz stał teraz z zaciśniętymi pięściami pośrodku nieznanej żadnemu z nich komnaty tak blisko zapieczętowanej Komnaty Tajemnic.

\- Nie mogę zostać – powiedział Ron – stary to dla mnie za dużo, czarna magia, Malfoy nie mogę, to już nie moja walka – pokręcił głową – Zwinko musisz mnie odesłać stąd.

\- Ron nie możesz odejść! – krzyknął Harry – nie teraz!

\- Nie tak to miało wyglądać, nie taki miał plan profesor Dumbledore – mówił Ron – czarna magia, Ślizgnoni to dla mnie za dużo. Zdradziłaś nas, a to wszystko twoja wina!

\- Zwinko wiesz co robić – usłyszeli stalowy głos Hermiony – nie zmuszę cię byś z nami został, ale_ wiesz za dużo_, a nie masz pojęcia o oklumencji.

\- Zawsze to lubiłaś co, sławę? Byłaś kobietą w czerwieni i…

Szybkie obliviate w wykonaniu Zwinki przerwało przemowę Rona. Zanim rudzielec zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, skrzatka złapała jego dłoń i przeniosła do rodzinnego domu, do Nory. To był naprawdę szczęśliwy dzień dla Molly Weasley, która dostrzegła swego syna całego i zdrowego, może nieco wychudzonego, ale na pewno nie rannego i nie przerażonego. Chociaż oni mieli powód do radości w tych ciężkich chwilach. Pani Weasley wyściskała syna dziękując Merlinowi, że trafił do nich cały i zdrowy. I w owej radości nie dostrzegła oszołomienia wskazującego wyraźnie na wpływ zaklęcia _obliviate._

To był także dobry dzień dla Luny Lovegood oraz pana Ollivandera. Przebywali w lochach posiadłości Malfoyów nie wiedzieć jak długo, kiedy na chwilę dołączył do nich Harry Potter i Ron. Złapanie Pottera mogło oznaczać koniec, lecz oto skrzat domowy, Zgredek zabrał ich z tego koszmarnego miejsca. Nie groziły im tortury, głód ni nic strasznego. Pan Ollivander nie wychodził z pokoju, lecz Luna nie potrafiła wytrzymać z czterech ścianach domu. Siedziała na plaży, patrząc na bijące o brzeg fale.

\- Skrzat domowy przybył tutaj z dwóją więźniów, czy ktoś mi wyjaśni w czym rzecz? – pytała Fleur, nerwowo krzątając się po kuchni.

\- Sam bym chciał wiedzieć – odparł Bill obejmując żonę – ale zrobiliśmy coś ważnego, ale Harry, Ron i Hermiona uniknęli zasadzki szmalcowników a to wiele. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

\- Mama chce bym przyjechała do nich, do Francji – powiedziała Fleur.

Piękna twarz Fleur wyglądała na zmartwioną. Pobladła i schudła tak bardzo, że i jej piękność przygasła. Patrzyła na swego męża, Billa i jego pokiereszowaną twarz z tkliwością i prośbą. Wyszła za niego pomimo blizn, a może właśnie dzięki nim? Całowała jego blizny z dumą nazywając go swoim bohaterem. Walczył o lepszą przyszłość dla czarodziei w Anglii, o wolność i godność dla wszystkich, nie tylko arystokracji czystej krwi. Lecz rodzina Delacour miała swoje zdanie na ten temat.

\- A ty podjęłaś decyzję? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Bill kocham cię i jestem dumna z męża bohatera, ale chcę mieć dzieci Bill i nie chcę by dorastały w strachu. Jestem ćwierć wilą, co wedle nowego rządu czyni mnie, cytuję „nie całkiem ludzką istotą", ci ludzie, oni byli torturowali Bill! Wyleczę ich, ale nie wiem czy dam radę.

\- Fleur nie mam prawa prosić cię byś została – mówiła Bill przytulając żonę – lecz ten dom to jeden z ostatnich bezpiecznych domów Zakonu Feniksa, tego co z niego zostało. Co będzie z Anglią jeśli wszyscy wyjedziemy?

\- Przegrywamy tę wojnę – szepnęła – ukrywamy jak szczury, naprawdę wierzysz, że cokolwiek mają zrobić Harry, Hermiona i Ron naprawdę odmieni losy tej wojny?

\- Tak uważał Albus Dumbledore i nie możemy zacząć w niego wątpić ni w siebie nawzajem. Ktoś ocalił mego brata i resztę z Dworu Malfoyów, mamy sojusznika nawet jeśli o nim nie wiemy – dodał Bill – ludzie potrzebują bezpiecznego domu, a ja mojej żony.

\- Ale gdzie Harry? Dlaczego Zgredek nie przeniósł go tutaj?

\- Zapytajmy go – powiedział Bill – albo bezpośrednio Harry'ego. Być może on wie coś więcej?

Fleur nie wyglądała na przekonaną, lecz w końcu skinęła głową. Ich życie w Muszelce, domu jak sama nazwa wskazuje nad morzem, było spokojne. I takim pozostało jeszcze przez jakiś czas, chociaż opowieści Luny o narglach z pewnością uczyniły dni nieco weselszymi. A ostatecznie każdemu z nich przyda się nieco czasu.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1000_

To był dla Hermiony intensywny czas. Dzieliła swój czas między własne studia w bibliotece, naukę manier u Araminty, a także lekcje oklumencji z Roweną oraz czarnej magii z Salazarem. Biblioteka w czasach Założycieli rzecz jasna była znacznie mniejsza niż za jej czasów, lecz teraz mogła z takowej korzystać bez ograniczeń. Nie istniał dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, a ona siedziała przy stole mając w po jednej stornie książkę dotyczącą podstaw czarnej magii a w po drugiej podręcznik transmutacji. Niebo Hermiony było biblioteką pełną książek i właśnie do takiego trafiła. Nawet jeśli w tym niebie siedziała w niezbyt wygodnej, brązowej sukience i butach na obcasach. Nie mogła nosić dżinsów ni wygodnej bluzy, nie wspominając o sportowych adidasach, ale wolny dostęp do biblioteki był dla niej wart tej męki.

Obserwowała ją Helena. Córka Roweny Ravenclaw uważnie obserwowała nieoczekiwanego gościa o którym rozmawiała matka, ciotka i wujkowie. Założyciele Hogwartu pochodzili z różnych rodzin, lecz przyjaźnili się i pracowali razem nad największym projektem epoki: szkołą magii. Hogwart nigdy nie był nudnym miejscem, zaś obecność podróżniczki w czasie zdecydowanie czyniła okres lata roku 1000 ciekawym.

\- Panna Ravenclaw – powiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona pomna nauk Araminty.

\- Panna Hermiona – odparła Helena – zapomniałaś o drugim śniadaniu – powiedziała ciemnowłosa czarownica – matka zastanawiała się czy zgubiłaś drogę.

\- Przeproszę profesor Ravenclaw i innych, ale kiedy czytam zapominam o całym świecie – wyznała Hermiona.

\- Ja także – zaśmiała się Helena – jak czytałam książkę o egipskich runach tylko głód mnie przywracał do rzeczywistości.

\- Starożytnych runach Egiptu? – spytała Hermiona podniecona – to… niesamowite, ja ciągle zapominam jeść regularnie, spędziłam ostatnie tygodnie uciekając z miejsca na miejsce, Lady Araminta powtarza, że muszę nabrać ciała.

\- Posłuchaj mnie … panno Hermiono – zaczęła – pewnie nie zostaniemy przyjaciółkami, ale niepotrzebnie na ciebie naskoczyłam, jesteś z daleka, przeżyłaś koszmar.

\- Nie powinnam była krytykować profesora Slytherina, a to jak go broniłaś to wielki przykład lojalności Heleno Ravenclaw. Profesor ma szczęście mając ciebie.

\- Też tak sądzę – odparła Helena ostrożnie – ponoć w przyszłości ludzie mówią o nim okropnie, ale mama nie powiedziała mu za wiele.

\- To co powiem nie będzie przyjemne – zaczęła Hermiona, lecz widząc wzrok Heleny kontynuowała – od dawna, sama nie wiem od którego wieku, może szesnastego w może wcześniej, Lord Slytherin jest przedstawiany jako ten, który nie chciał by do Hogwartu uczęszczali uczniowie z rodzin mugoli, by nabór uczniów był bardziej selektywny i ograniczany do dzieci z rodzin czarodziei. Wedle tych samych książek miał z tego powodu popaść w konflikt z Lordem Gryffindorem, zakończony pojedynkiem po którym Lord Slytherin opuścił szkołę. Zanim odszedł zapieczętował w zamku sekretną komnatę, Komnatę Tajemnic a w niej potwora mającego oczyścić szkołę z niegodnych, czyli mugolaków. Bazyliszek to nie mit – dodała.

\- Masz na myśli Mimi panno Hermiono? – spytała Helena – Mimi, którą wujek Salazar trzyma w piwnicy obok swoich pokoi?

\- Mimi? – spytała Hermiona otwierając oczy – Salazar Slytherin nazwał bazyliszka Mimi? Wiesz o nim?

\- _Wszyscy_ wiedzą o Mimi – wyjaśniła Helena – nie pytaj mnie czemu tak ją nazwał, on ma dość osobisty stosunek do swoich zwierząt. A czy Komnata Tajemnic to ta sala w piwnicy, z tymi okropnymi rzeźbami?

\- Chyba to żadna Komnata Tajemnic skoro wszyscy o niej wiedzą– westchnęła Hermiona – wszyscy myśleli, że te rzeźby to podobizny Salazara Slytherina.

\- Wujek Salazar nie będzie zadowolony jak to usłyszy – zaśmiała się Helena – w zeszłym roku on i wujek Godryk wypili z okazji Jul jakiś napój przysłany mamie przez czarodzieja Ruryka z Rusi. Nie wiem co to było, ale na pewno nie woda na którą wyglądało to. W każdym razie – dodała a kąciki ust jej drgały – zaczęli po tym się śmiać i zachowywać bardzo dziwnie, jakby się upili. I postanowili ozdobić legowisko Mimi, czymś co miało być rzeźbą przedstawiającą wujka Salazara. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobili, ale zaklęcia nie dało się zdjąć bez ryzyka zawalenia stropu.

\- Ten napój to wódka – wyjaśniła Hermiona dławiąc ze śmiechu – popularny w moich czasach, przeźroczysty jak woda ale dużo mocniejszy niż wino. Dziękuję za opowieść panno Heleno.

\- Nie ma za co, ale nie jesteśmy przyjaciółkami.

Hermiona skinęła głową parskając ze śmiechem. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatni raz tak się śmiała, po prostu nie musząc bać. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zgadła by, że okropne rzeźby w Komnacie Tajemnic to wynik rzucania po pijaku zaklęć przez Godryka Gryffindora oraz Salazara Slytherina. Ale musiała skoncentrować się na nauce. Nie ma czasu na podobne zabawy.

Miała za sobą pierwszą lekcję oklumencję z Rowena. Profesor Ravenclaw przypominała jej Minerwę McGonagall, opiekunkę jej domu w Hogwarcie i nauczycielkę transmutacji. Podobnie jak profesor McGonagall, Rowena Ravenclaw była wymagająca i surowa, acz sprawiedliwa i umiejąca tłumaczyć. Od razy wypytała Hermionę co też wie na temat sztuki obrony umysłu, wyraźnie krzywiąc się jej słowa. Hermiona mogła tylko powtarzać wszystko co przekazał Harry, zaś Harremu lekcje szły fatalnie.

\- Medytacje w celu oczyszczenia umysłu to jeden ze sposobów – mówiła Rowena – ale może pomóc też zwykła zaduma, cokolwiek co pomoże wyciszyć myśli. Spokojny umysł to podstawa przy budowaniu barier oklumencję.

\- Jak wyglądają takie bariery pani profesor? – spytała Hermiona.

\- To interesujące pytanie, ale wszystko zależy od czarodzieja. Jedni budują mury, inni zwodnicze pokoje a jeszcze inni ogrody. Sztuka oklumencję polega na tym by schować cenne informacje przed atakiem, a pokazać takie, które są niegroźne. Bariery przybierają rozmaite formy które najbardziej odpowiadają danemu czarodziejowi. Początkujący oklumenci eksperymentują nim znajdą te właściwe.

\- Rozumiem pani profesor, myślałam o…

\- Nie mów, lecz wyobraź sobie ową barierę – przerwała Rowena – a tymczasem ja zaatakuję twój umysł. Nauka wymaga całkowitego zaufania między nauczycielem a uczniem – dodała widząc jej bladość.

\- Ufam pani, pani profesor – zapewniła – zawsze była pani dla mnie wzorem, ale Harry mówił, że to boli i chyba dlatego lekko się denerwuję.

Siedziały w niedużej, przyjemnej komnacie należącej do Roweny Ravenclaw. Pokój urządzono ze smakiem, bez przesadnej skromności lecz i nie przytłaczającej bogactwem. Każdy element wystroju, każda ozdoba i nawet kwiaty pasowały do całości. Jak mówiła sama Ravenclaw to był pokój niebieski, bowiem obicia mebli, zasłony w oknach i nawet kwiaty miały pokój niebieski. Hermiona zawsze lubiła odcienie jednego koloru ponad chaos i uważała gust Ravenclaw za niezwykle elegancki. Patrzyła z podziwem na starszą, piękną czarownicę.

Tamtego dnia Rowena miała na sobie suknię w odcieniu tak głębokiego granatu, że nieomal czarną. Jej kruczoczarne pukle opadały swobodnie na ramiona, niczym płaszcza samej nocy. Podobnie jak Salazar miała wypielęgnowane, białe dłonie aż nieco krótsze co zauważyła Hermiona. W oczach Hermiony, mającej kompleksy z powodu niesfornych włosów, Rowena stanowiła jedną z najpiękniejszych czarownic. Do tego wyglądających wręcz królewsko w swym diademie.

\- Hermiono – powiedziała po chwili Rowena – coś poszło bardzo źle w nauce twego przyjaciela, zapewne z powodu niechęci między nim a nauczycielem, jakie były ich relacje?

\- Fatalne pani profesor, gdyż profesor Snape nienawidził Harry'ego – wyznała Hermiona.

\- Nie pojmuję co myślał Albus Dumbledore zlecając akurat jemu lekcje. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jak utrudniał dostęp do wiedzy, nie powinnam pytać. Nauka oklumencji, ponieważ oznacza oglądanie prywatnych wspomnień, wymaga zaufania. Inaczej stanowi torturę jak w przypadku twego przyjaciela. Nie jestem tak biegła jak Salazar w sztuce Legilemencji, ale będę delikatna i nie poczujesz bólu. Zaklęcie _Legilimens _ rzuca się bezróżdżkowo i niewerbalne, ale na razie rzucę je jedynie bezróżdżkowo byś mogła się przygotować. Pomyśl o tym jak mnie zatrzymać, rozważ kilka scenariuszy i chodź na sofę.

\- Dlaczego sofę pani profesor? – spytała jak zawsze ciekawa, większość nauczycieli chwaliła jej ciekawość.

\- Początkowo możesz zachwiać się i upaść – wyjaśniła Rowena – sofa pomaga, a jak będzie trzeba usiądziemy na podłodze.

Hermiona podziękowała z uśmiechem. Zaczęła coraz bardziej podziwiać Założycieli, ludzi a nie tylko legendy. Ci wielcy czarodzieje naprawdę uważali nauczanie za projekt swego życia, uważali naukę młodych czarodziei i czarownic za coś ważnego. Rozumiała słowa Ravenclaw i usiadła posłusznie wyobrażając sobie mur, wielki ceglany mur jak w starych, angielskich posiadłościach.

\- _Legilimens _– powiedziała Rowena.

Młodsza z czarownic poczuła coś jakby ukłucie z tyłu głowy, lecz na pewno nie nieznośny ból jak Harry. Wyobraziła sobie mur z cegieł, lecz magia Roweny przeszła przez niego niczym przez mgłę. Przywołała też wizję ogrodu z labiryntem, tak popularnego w angielskich dworach ale i takowy nie pomógł.

Znowu znajdowała się w Hogwarcie w swoich czasach. Miała jedenaście lat i denerwowała czy też na pewno pasuje do świata magii, czy znajdzie swoje miejsce. Płakała kiedy Ron jej dokuczał, a inni nazywali kujonem. Uciekła przez nimi do łazienki by tam popłakać, lecz całe pomieszczenie zaczął demolować górski troll. Nie, miała tego dość i zdołała przynajmniej przerwać połączenie.

\- Niezgorszy początek, przygotuj się _Legilimens _

Hermiona przypomniała sobie bazyliszka, zęby którymi obdarzył ją Malfoy, przezwiska Malfoya i jego okrutne żarty. Znowu warzyła eliksir wielosokowy i na nowo przeżywała katastrofę z powodu dodania kociego włosa do mikstury. Nawet po latach odczuwała upokorzenie, a owa złość pomagała wyrzucić starszą czarownicę ze świadomości.

Rowena z niej nie kpiła, nie szydziła, że za mało się stara. Nie mówiła nic, a jedynie ponownie rzucała _Legilimens _bezróżdżkowo raz po raz. Ataki nie powodowały u Hermiony bólu głowy jak i przyjaciela, lecz fizyczne zmęczenie. Lekcja trwała tak długo aż brązowowłosa ledwie miała siłę siedzieć.

\- Na dzisiaj dość – zawyrokowała Rowena – w bibliotece znajduje się książka o podstawach sztuki legilimencji i oklumencji, zawsze zalecam ją uczniom po pierwszej lekcji.

\- Dziękuję pani profesor – odparła Hermiona – czy mam wykonywać ćwiczenia przed snem?

\- Za wcześnie na to, na razie poczytaj książkę i przyjdź do mnie za tydzień.

I tak zrobiła. Zaczęła czytać o podstawach oklumencji, zastanawiając dlaczego zostały usunięte ze szkoły w jej czasach. Snape nazywał ową gałąź magii raczej zapomnianą. Faktycznie niewielu uczniów o takowej wiedziało. Lecz Theo zapewniał, że dzieci starych rodów są takowej nauczanej w domu przez członków rodziny lub wynajętych nauczycieli. „Draco uczyła jego ciotka Bella" – mówił. To tylko budziło wściekłość Hermiony. Owszem sztuka zaglądania w myśli, sama myśl o stosowaniu takowej przyprawiała ją o dreszcze. Lecz najwyraźniej nie zanikła, a jedynie tacy jak ona mugolacy, nie mają szans na naukę. Kolejny raz kiedy są stawianiu w niekorzystnej sytuacji, pozbawieni dostępu do wiedzy. Dlaczego?

Czasem była przerażona jak prędko zaczęła kwestionować wiele spraw. Przebywała tysiąc lat od domu, w Hogwarcie z czasów Założycieli, i w niecały miesiąc dostrzegła jak bardzo książki historyczne przekłamały rzeczywistość. Owszem Rowena Ravenclaw była wielką uczoną, Godryk Gryffindor rycerzem a Salazar Slytherin kąśliwym draniem. Lecz wszyscy, łącznie z Helgą Hufflepuff, zgodnie uważali mugoli za zagrożenie. Szukali sposobów by najwcześniej znaleźć czarodziei z rodzin mugoli, lecz to co różniło Salazara od innych to co dalej, a raczej detale. Salazar mówił by zabrać małego czarodzieja i czarownicę, wymazać pamięć ich rodzicom i wychować w Hogwarcie lub oddać chętnej rodzinie magicznej. Godryk i Helga z kolei optowali by wpierw próbować porozmawiać z rodzicami, okazać nieco więcej cierpliwości zanim podejmie się radykalne kroki. Druga różnica polegała na kwestii relacji mugolaków z ich rodzinami: Salazar optował za odcięciem takich dzieci od mugolskich krewnych zaś Godryk optował za tym by mogli wrócić do domów i nie zrywali relacji z kochającymi rodzinami, jeśli mają dobre. Salazar uważał podobne zachowanie za zbytnie narażanie wszystkich, bowiem nie ufał mugolom bardziej niż inni, ale wszyscy traktowali ich z rezerwą.

„Rozumiem jak z czasem wyszło, że Godryk Gryffindor bronił praw mugoli i mugolaków zaś Salazar Slytherin został pełnym uprzedzeń bigotem" – pomyślała na głos. Widziała jednak wyraźnie, że różnice dotykały detali, nie zaś spraw zasadniczych. Godryk Gryffindor nie był, wbrew legendom, czempionem praw mugoli a jedynie okazywał im ciut więcej zaufania niż Slytherin. „Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócę do przyszłości, muszę powiedzieć prawdę. Nikt nie zasługuje na niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie, ludzie winni znać prawdziwych Założycieli i idee tworzące Hogwart, inaczej zabrniemy w ślepą uliczkę". Czyniła tak nie tylko z poczucia wdzięczności dla ludzi, którzy jej pomogli, lecz dlatego, że autentycznie wierzyła w potęgę wiedzy i gardziła kłamstwami i propagandą. Rodzice wierzyli w naukę i technikę, w logiczne prawa rządzące światem i podobnie uważała Hermiona.

„Świat nie dzieli się na dobrych Gryfonów i złych Ślizgonów" – szepnęła, coś co próbowała wbić do głowy chłopakom. Lecz o ile Harry słuchał, to dla Rona świat pozostawał czarno-biały. Glizdogon był Gryfonem, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół wrogowi. Theo zaś, chociaż pochodził ze starej rodziny Nott podobnie jak ona cenił wiedzę i był świetnym partnerem do nauki, podobnie jak Daphne. Nie wiedziała czy aby na pewno może nazywać ich przyjaciółmi, czy oni by sobie tego życzyli, lecz nigdy jej nie dokuczali, nie kpili z jej pochodzenia i nie biegali po szkole nazywając wszystkich szlamami. Draco Malfoy zachowywał się jak rozpuszczony książę, lecz w chwili próby nie zdradził, udał, że ich nie poznaje próbując pomóc co do niej dotarło. Kiedyś sprawdzała w bibliotece informacje o uczniach z danych lat, ciekawa czy, jak twierdził Ron, wszyscy śmierciożercy należeli do Domu Slytherina, ale to nieprawda. Owszem większość faktycznie stamtąd pochodziła, lecz przedstawiciele innych Domów też tam należeli. Tak samo jak nie wszyscy puryści krwi wywodzili się z Domu Węża, chociaż pewne idee były tam bardziej popularne. Cormac McLaggen był dupkiem chwalącym rodzinnymi koneksjami niewiele mniej niż Draco Malfoy, a należał do Gryfonów. Zresztą ilu wśród jej kolegów ze szkoły naprawdę chciało zostać śmierciożercami i popierało Voldemorta? Naraz pojęła, że najgłośniej krzyczał Draco Malfoy i Pansy Parkinson z jej roku. Crabbe i Goyle robili co im kazał Malfoy, zaś sam Malfoy był wyraźnie bardziej pchany ambicjami ojca niż własnymi pragnieniami. Theo i Daphne niczego podobnego nie sugerowali, podobnie jak Tracey Davis, przyjaciółka Daphne okazjonalnie studiująca z nimi w bibliotece. Spisywała swoje postrzeżenia, mając nadzieję, że pomoże chłopcom dojrzeć nieco szerszą perspektywę.

Salazar i Rowena teleportowali się na teren ogrodu, na terenie którego z czasem powstanie posiadłość Malfoyów. Zwykle Rowena wolała spędzać czas nad książkami i zwojami, prowadząc eksperymenty w swoich pokojach, albo pisząc książki, nie przepadając specjalnie za wypadami w teren. Lecz oczywiście wizyta podróżniczki w czasie zmieniła właściwie wszystko, toteż Rowena złapała dłoń swego przyjaciela i oboje udali się w kierunku ogrodu.

Istniał powód dla którego Slytherin założył swój ogród tak daleko od szkoły i nie chodziło tutaj wyłącznie o zamiłowanie do pracy samotnie. Salazar Slytherin zajmował się badaniami nad niebezpiecznymi eliksirami oraz truciznami. Składniki do takowych nie były czymś, co należało trzymać w zasięgu dzieci, a belladonna należała do najmniej groźnych roślin. Hodował w swoim ogrodzie także magiczne zwierzęta, których pazurów, futra, śliny czy też jadu używał do swoich miksur i bynajmniej nie były to miłe, puchate kociaki. Stąd potrzeba bardzo silnych zaklęć odstraszających, iluzji czy też osłon bowiem niedobrze by wilkołak zaczął naraz biegać po okolicznych wioskach. Ów wilkołak, poza pełnią, był spokojnym człowiekiem i ogrodnikiem w tym dziwnym ogrodzie lecz groźnym.

\- To prawdziwy cud, że Hermiona nie wpadła na żadne z twoich zwierzątek – powiedziała Rowena rozglądając po chwili.

\- Nie cud, ale moje osłony – zapewnił Salazar – długo pracowałem by działały tak, że wiedziałam kiedy _ktoś lub coś_ przez nie przejdzie. Helena podsunęła mi wiele pomysłów, ma wiele z twej inteligencji – dodał.

\- Co jej nie ułatwi życia, gdyż nie wszyscy tak dalece wspierają ambicje kobiet, zachęcają je do badań – szepnęła – Ariadna miała szczęście.

\- Cóż ona tak nie myślała – syknął Salazar.

\- Pragnienia ją zaślepiły – szepnęła Rowena – nie doceniała skarbu jaki miała, ja zresztą też – westchnęła.

\- Zbadajmy miejsce przybycia naszego gościa. Mam swoje notatki i teorie, lecz chcę byś sama wyciągnęła wnioski, a potem je porównamy.

\- A ty co będziesz w tym czasie porabiał Salazarze?

\- Składniki do mikstur sama się nie zbiorą – wyjaśnił znikając.

Rowena spojrzała ze smutkiem na swego przyjaciela. Ariadna stanowiła delikatny temat między ich czwórką, coś o czym rzadko rozmawiali, lecz sprawa raz po raz wychodziła. I trudno zapomnieć o czymś podobnym! Teraz jednak Salazar poszedł pośpiesznie możliwie najdalej od niej, zaciskając pięści na samo słowo Ariadna.

Ravenclaw rzucała zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Próbowała ich naprawdę wiele, lecz nie sprawiała wrażenie raczej sfrustrowanej niż cokolwiek innego. Nie zaczęła kląć bowiem to nie było w ogóle w jej stylu, lecz piękna czarownica nijak nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Sprawdzała dosłownie każdy milimetr miejsca, gdzie wedle wszelkich wiadomości wylądowała Hermiona i przestrzeń obok.

\- Tu nic nie ma – powiedziała na głos – kompletnie nic!

\- Doszedłem do takich samych wniosków – usłyszała za sobą głos Salazara – tu nie ma nic Roweno, nie ma nic ni tutaj, ni w pozostałych częściach ogrodu.

\- Czyli cokolwiek ściągnęło tutaj Hermionę znikło – powiedziała po chwili Rowena – a my nie wiemy nawet co to takiego, ponieważ nie pozostał żaden ślad.

\- Widziałem jej wspomnienia, nazwałbym owe zjawisko wybuchem dzikiej magii, ale to teoria dobra jak każda inna – odparł Salazar – i możemy tylko zgadywać co spowodowało taką a nie inną reakcję.

\- Uczę młodą Hermionę oklumencji, postaram się dowiedzieć więcej – szepnęła Rowena – nie z próżnej ciekawości, ale nie rozumiejąc co zaszło nie możemy jej pomóc wrócić do domu.

\- Myślisz, że to możliwe? – spytał ostrożnie – odesłać kogoś tysiąc lat w przyszłość?

\- Nikt jeszcze nie ustalił granic magii, czyż nie? – zauważyła Rowena – a czy ktoś dowiódł, że podróże w czasie są niemożliwe?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową Salazar – chociaż nasz gość wspominał coś o Eloise Mintumble – dodał.

\- Zatem to punkt zaczepienia. Jak jej idzie na twoich lekcjach? – spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Lepiej niż oczekiwałem, a na twoich?

\- Nie ma talentów do magii umysłu, ale podobnie jak każdy czarodziej zdoła pojąć podstawy oklumencję – wyjaśniła Rowena – jej rdzeń nie jest przystosowany do podobnej magii.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, rozważali co bardziej dziwaczne teorie lecz nie zdołali wpaść na lepsze wyjaśnienia niż wybuch dzikiej magii w dalekiej przyszłości. „Być może ogromne pokłady pozostałości po zaklęciach czarnej magii zaczęły reagować z naturalnymi własnościami tego miejsca" – mówiła Rowena, lecz nie miała pewności. Nikt z nich nie miał. Na razie jednak nie wspominali Hermionie o mizernym stanie badań.

Obserwowali Hermionę, nie tylko Rowena i Salazar, wszyscy. Wiedzieli jak młoda kobieta słucha wykładów Araminty na temat etykiety, jak czyta kolejne książki by możliwie najlepiej zrozumieć nowe czasy, lecz co dostrzegali bez trudu ukryć niepewność i przerażenie. Każdy byłby przerażony przenosząc o tysiąc lat w przeszłość, zdezorientowany słysząc jak dalece przekłamano historię. Lecz Hermiona, od pierwszych dni w świecie magii chcąca udowodnić, że tam pasuje, nie miała odwagi przez nikim okazać słabości. Tyle osób na niej polegało.

\- Chcę pomóc profesorze – powiedziała któregoś dnia, rozmawiają z Godrykiem – dziękuję za gościnę, lecz pragnę pomóc, a nie tylko korzystać z waszej gościnności.

\- Jesteś uczennicą panno Hermiono, a Hogwart to dom dla uczniów, zwłaszcza tych, którzy takowego nie mają – dodał łagodnie, patrząc a nią uważnie.

\- Dziękuję, lecz gdybym mogła w czymś pomóc… ocenianiu esejów uczniów czy czymś takim – zaczęła niepewnie – w swoich czasach sprawdzałam wypracowania kolegom, miałam nawet więcej niż jedną grupę nauki – mówiła – chociaż to Harry zorganizował DA.

\- Doceniam chęci pomocy i na pewno uczniowie skorzystaliby z nadzoru dorosłego nad ich klubem, lecz nie wiemy ile tutaj zostaniesz, nie będzie dobrze jeśli opiekunka zniknie.

\- Ma pan rację profesorze – skinęła – nie pomyślałam o tym, ale i tak mogłabym pomagać przy sprawdzaniu esejów.

\- Skoro tego pragniesz – dodał z uśmiechem – Salazar z pewnością doceni twoją ofertę, zawsze narzeka na pierwszorocznych!

Spacerowali po dziedzińcu zamkowym. Hermiona potrzebowała nieco czasu by nie skakać z podniecenia na myśl o rozmowie z Założycielem, ale po pary tygodniach nieco się opanowała. Teraz patrzyła jak oczarowana na Godryka, rudowłosego mężczyznę w bordowych szatach, przypominającego nieco króla z mugolskich powieści fantasy. Dowiedziała się, że kolory Domów w Hogwarcie pochodzą od ulubionych kolorów Założycieli, co stanowiło dość logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Godryk przypominał rycerza i obrońcę, kogoś jak mądrego patriarchę któremu można powierzyć wątpliwości. Z tym większym zdumieniem słuchała o tym, że naprawdę rzucali po pijaku zaklęcia w Komnacie Tajemnic, czy też jak mawiali legowisku Mimi. Hermiona naprawdę nie pojmowała jak ktoś mógł nazwać potwora równie pieszczotliwie, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jak Hagrid uznał Puszka za właściwie imię dla cerbera nie powinna naprawdę się dziwić.

\- Mój stary nauczyciel eliksirów też tak miał, wówczas sądziłam, że jest po prostu wymagający. Nie słuchałam Harry'ego, tak bardzo chciałam wierzyć w nauczyciela! Harry i Ron z tego kpili – dodała.

\- Byłaś dzieckiem i jak każde dziecko pokładałaś ufność w dorosłych, których uważałaś za mądrych. Uczeń winien ufać nauczycielowi inaczej nauka nie ma sensu – dodał.

\- Profesor Ravenclaw powiedziała coś podobnego – zamyśliła się przez chwilę.

\- Nie musisz dźwigać całego ciężaru sama – dodał Godryk łagodnie – nikt nie musi, nie powinien nawet jeśli _niektórzy _uważają to za dobry pomysł – zaśmiał się – nasze czasy z pewnością są odmienne, brakuje wielu wygód przyszłości, lecz nie toczymy wojny zaś regularne potyczki z uzbrojonymi mugolami lub czarnoksiężnikami to nic z czym nie damy rady. Możesz odpocząć.

\- I dlatego czuję się źle profesorze – powiedziała nieco piskliwym tonem - wszyscy są dla mnie tacy dobrzy i mili, pańska żona znalazła dla mnie sukienki i uczy mnie etykiety, profesor Ravenclaw oklumencji, zaś profesor Slytherin czarnej magii chociaż wpadłam tutaj głosząc swoje tezy. Nikt mi nie wypomina pochodzenia, nie śmieje z moich włosów i zębów, jest …. jest idealnie zaś Harry i Ron są tam sami, na pewno przerażeni i bezradni.

Głos jej drżał ilekroć o nich mówiła. Czy się bała o przyjaciół? Była przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia co może z nimi wyprawiać ta obłąkana suka Bellatriks. Zostali w siedzibie wroga bez różdżek i bez jej torebki, zupełnie sami w łapach fanatyków. Potrzebowała czasu by ochłonąć, patrzyła na kamienie dziedzińca by jakoś nad sobą zapanować.

\- Hogwart musiał stać się przeciwieństwem tego, cośmy chcieli ze uczynić skoro dziwisz się gestom dobrej woli – zamyślił się Godryk bawiąc swoją rudą brodą – nie podzieliliśmy szkoły na Domy po to by uczniowie skakali sobie do gardeł, lecz by ich pogrupować wedle zdolności i uporządkować pewne sprawy. Kłóciłem się nieraz z Salazarem, także z Roweną, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i mamy swoje temperamenty! Zdarzało nam się mieć odmienne zdania, stroić sobie żarty jeden z drugiego, ale żeby uczniowie naszych Domów próbowali się pozabijać z powodu różnic? Nigdy – powiedział ostro – nie pozwól nikomu wmówić sobie, że nie należysz do świata magii. Jesteś czarownicą i masz takie samo prawo do nauki jak każdy inny czarodziej czy czarownica. To tak samo twój świata, jak każdego innego maga. Twoje czyny przyniosły chwałę memu domowi, chociaż z zamiłowania do studiów pasowałabyś do domu Roweny, zaś Salazar przyjąłby i przyjął ambicję z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie, ale w moich czasach – zaczęła.

\- Społeczność, które polega na walce dzieci nie zasługuje na ocalenie – powiedział ostro – powinnaś być w szkole, martwić o sprawdziany, flirtować z chłopcami, a nie walczyć Hermiono.

Lecz Gryfonka prędko pojęła, że pomimo pięknych deklaracji te czasy wcale nie były aż tak spokojne. Zaczęła interesować się programem nauczania najmłodszych klas. W roku 1000 nie istniało ni ministerstwo magii, ni inne urzędy toteż nie wprowadzono jeszcze zakazu używania magii przez nieletnich. Jedenastolatkowie kupowali różdżki o Olivandera, albo dziedziczyli takowe od starszych członków rodziny, i mogli stosunkowo swobodnie używać magii. To nie prawo, lecz zdrowy rozsądek zakazywał podobnych pokazów wobec mugoli. O ile starsi czarodzieje potrafili się obronić, lub uciec rzucając zaklęcia zwodzące lub tym podobne, to dzieci były o wiele bardziej zagrożone. Na pierwszym roku uczono dzieci zasad obrony i ucieczki, trenowano scenariusz ataku mugoli, tak by dzieci nie straciły głowy.

Początkowo Hermiona była oburzona. Ciężko by nie była, wszak pochodziła z rodziny mugoli, kochała rodziców i nawet z nimi nie pożegnała. Usunęła im wspomnienia tak, by nie zostali celem ataku, lecz teraz nawet im nie wyjaśni co i jak. Wybuchła okropna awantura między nią a Heleną. Owszem Hermiona znała dość historię by wiedzieć o tym jak mugole podchodzili do magii, lecz po prostu chyba spadło na nią za dużo rewelacji na raz. Lecz co mogła odpowiedzieć po opowieści Heleny o tym w jaki sposób mugolska rodzina próbowała odprawić „egzorcyzmy" nad swoją córką, wokół której przedmioty zaczęły latać? Ludzie reagowali agresją na rzeczy których nie rozumieli, lecz Hermiona czasem nie potrafiła nie brać uwag do siebie.

\- Nie bądź tak ostra Heleno – Hermiona nie oczekiwała pomocy od Salazara – słowa Hermiony może i nie były zbyt mądre, ale ta młoda kobieta znajduje się tysiąc lat od domu, w świecie który dopiero zaczyna rozumieć. Wiele rzeczy jest sprzecznych z tym co zna, zaprzecza temu czego ją uczono. To jakby zostać przeniesionym do obcego kraju, którego zwyczajów nie pojmujemy.

\- Dziękuję profesorze – odparła Hermiona.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, to zwyczajne stwierdzenie faktu – odparł sucho Salazar - gdyby ktokolwiek z nas naraz trafił do dajmy na to tysiąc lat w przeszłość też byśmy byli skołowani. Ale krytykowanie miejscowych nie pomoże.

\- Ale jakoś ciężko mi przyjąć spokojnie do wiadomości profesorze, że dzieci trzeba uczyć obrony przed mugolami – wyznała szczerze – wychowałam się wśród nich, to … trudne.

\- I odmienne niż twe własne doświadczenia, czyż nie? Nie oczekuję ślepej wiary, jutro zamierzam sprawdzić pogłoski o magicznym dziecku w pewnym miasteczku, udasz się ze mną i Heleną. Zobaczysz na własne oczy jak się sprawy mają, nie wymagam od moich uczniów ślepej wiary.

* * *

_Hogwart rok 1998_

Severus Snape siedział w gabinecie dyrektora przeglądając sprawozdania. Był obecnie jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych osób w szkole: mordercą swego poprzednika, ukochanego przez tak wielu Albusa Dumbledore'a i okropnym śmierciożercą. Dawni koledzy patrzyli na niego wzrokiem zdolnym zabić, zaś uczniowie byli nieco mniej okropni niż zwykle. Nie musiał regularnie uczęszczać do Dworu Malfoyów lecz i tak Hogwart stał się miejscem rodem z koszmarów, czymś przed czym należało uciekać nie zaś słać dzieci.

Widział portrety Założycieli wiszące na ścianie. Zajmowały honorowe miejsce od wieków, prawdopodobnie odkąd tylko wielka czwórka odeszła ku wielkiej stracie dla świata magii. Portrety rzadko zabierały głos, zwykle uprzejmie witając kolejnych dyrektorów, lecz zwykle pozostawały uśpione. Wedle słów ich samych, świat poszedł bardzo na przód od ich czasów, zaś znani im potomkowie ich rodzin odeszli dawno temu toteż rozmawiali raczej z innymi portretami, z duchami nie zaś z żywymi. Powitali też Severusa Snape'a, wspominając coś o odwadze w obliczu najgorszego, lecz poza tym milczeli. Fakt, że odezwali się do niego zaskoczył tak jego i jak jego kolegów, lecz ni Minerwa McGonagall ni nikt inny nie śmiał krzyczeć na postacie Założycieli, zaś ci nie zwracali uwagi na większość spraw. Aż do kwietnia roku 1998.

\- To już czas – odezwał się starszy mężczyzna w ciemnozielonej szacie – koniec snu.

\- Jesteś pewien Salazarze? – odparł inny głos, kobiecy – masz pojęcia do czego może prowadzić pomyłka?

\- Wiemy Roweno, powtarzasz to raz po raz – do rozmowy dołączył drugi mężczyzna – te czasy są tak wypaczone, że wiele gorzej być nie będzie.

\- A to wszystko twoja wina Dumbledore, jak o tym usłyszeliśmy po raz pierwszy nie mogliśmy uwierzyć.

\- Robiłem co możliwe by pokonać… - zaczął portret Albusa Dumbledore'a lecz przerwał mu pierwszy głos.

\- Bzdura, widziałeś jak Tom Riddle wpada w coraz większy mrok, a mimo to czekałeś. A jak już jasnym się stało, że ten mój tak zwany dziedzic to obłąkana ofiara nieudanych eksperymentów magicznych to co nakazałeś swoim ludziom? Nie zniżać się do używania czarnej magii!

Severus Snape czytał wyraźnie usiłując ignorować sprzeczki portretów. Lecz ci zaczęli rozmawiać naprawdę głośno. Nie, zaczęli krzyczeć na portret Dumbledore'a nazywając jego plan efektem starczej demencji i jeszcze gorzej.

\- Severusie Snape przestać udawać głupiego i wstawaj – usłyszał.

Snape, podwójny szpieg prawie nigdy nie dawał się zaskoczyć. Nie okazywał emocji dzięki czemu jeszcze żył, lecz nawet jemu opadła szczęka widząc czwórkę Założycieli Hogwartu wrzeszczących na Albusa Dumbledore'a. Szacowna czwórka zwykle milczała, nie okazując większego zainteresowania bieżącymi sprawami, lecz nagle coś uległo zmianie. Inne portrety patrzy na scenę zaciekawione, bowiem wielka czwórka nie zmyła nikomu głowy od kilkuset lat. Teraz zaś otoczyli Albusa i stali wokół niego z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, a sam pogromca Grindelwalda wyglądał niczym uczeń stojący przed surowymi nauczycielami. Najgłośniej krzyczał Salazar Slytherin, ale inni dzielnie mu sekundowali.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale chyba nie do końca rozumiem – zaczął Severus.

\- Masz przestać odgrywać męczennika z powodu planu szalonego starca – odparł Godryk, zaciskając palce na swoim mieczu – popełniłeś błąd jako młodzieniec, ale zapłaciłeś za to i teraz czas zacząć sprzątać ten bałagan.

\- Goryk – jęknęła Rowena.

\- Nie czas na ceregiele, zgadzam się – poparł przyjaciela Salazar – gryfońska bezpośredniość się przydaje. Mój rzekomy dziedzic rozpętał dwie wojny i jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, to z magicznej Anglii nie pozostanie kamień na kamieniu. Wykonaliśmy wyliczenia wielokrotnie i niestety nie pozostawiają miejsca na nadzieję.

\- Ale dlaczego teraz? – zapytał Snape – przecież wojna trwa od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Ponieważ mieszanie w liniach czasowych prowadzi do chaosu, a chaos do niczego dobrego – wyjaśniła Rowena - poza tym nie znamy alternatyw a jako portrety nie możemy modyfikować planu. Teraz z kolei wiemy, że prawda wygląda gorzej niż to, co ongi usłyszeliśmy.

\- Ongi? A dokładnie kiedy? – spytał Severus dość skołowany.

\- Za życia rzecz jasna – odparła Rowena.

\- Ale jakim cudem, z całym szacunkiem do was Założyciele, mogliście wiedzieć w jedenastym wieku o wojnie? – spytał Albus.

\- W jaki sposób, to oczywiste, że od podróżnika w czasie – odparł Salazar – a właściwie podróżniczki.

\- Czy ktoś z łaski swojej wyjaśni mi w czym rzecz? – spytał Snape – jakiej podróżniczki?

\- Znanej w roku 1998 jako Hermiona Granger – wyjaśniła milcząca dotąd Helga – na skutek wybuchu dzikiej magii trafiła do nas, do roku 1000. Co się potem stało to długa historia, dlatego proponuje żywym wypić kieliszek whisky.

Severus potrzebował pół butelki nim dosłyszał całość. Słuchał naprawdę dziwacznej opowieści, mrugając oczami jakby niepewny czy nie oszalał. Lecz książę półkrwi nie zwariował, siedział za biurkiem dyrektora Hogwartu popijając życiodajną whisky. Całe szczęście miał zapas eliksirów na kaca, niezbędnik na spotkania śmierciożerców, bowiem wielu nie tylko lubiło wypić bardzo dużo, ale ci, którym zostały resztki sumienia zapijali je whisky i innymi trunkami.

Ostatnimi czasy Voldemortowi puszczały hamulce. Tortury złapanych mugolaków, zdrajców krwi czy przypadkowych mugoli stawały się nieomal codziennością. Kobiety, ale też i dziewczynki, były jeszcze dodatkowo zbiorowo gwałcone zaś Fenrir upodobał sobie gwałty w postaci wilkołaka. Lecz i chłopcy nie byli wolni od seksualnej przemocy, zaś Lord Voldemort patrzył na wszystko z wysokości swego tronu, mówiąc o wyższości czarodziei nad mugolskim motłochem.

Lecz w czym byli wyżsi ci, którzy pijani krwią upijali się do nieprzytomności w przerwie między gwałtem a sesją klątw? Sam Lord Voldemort karał klątwami za byle co, zaś nawet Severus usłyszał o krwawej łaźni, którą urządził w Dworze Malfoyów wściekły z powodu ucieczki więźniów i to za sprawą skrzatów domowych. Podobnie jak wielu czarodziei ze starych rodzin pomiatał skrzatami nie pojmując w jaki sposób tak nędzne istoty, sługi miały podnieść przeciw niemu swoje ręce.

\- Nie rozumiem o jakich zmianach planu mowa – powiedział poirytowany Albus – całość zakłada, że ….

\- Obserwowaliśmy cię Albusie Dumbledore – odezwała się Rowena – widzieliśmy niezwykle bystrego chłopca, mistrza transmutacji i dyrektora chcącego walczyć z uprzedzeniami. Trzymaliśmy za ciebie kciuki, licząc, że być może zdołasz coś zmienić. Lecz nawet najwięksi popełniają błędy, zaś ty nie zareagowałeś dość wcześnie na Toma, nie walczyłeś z gangiem prześladowców obecnego tutaj Severusa i zmuszałeś Harry'ego by wracał do nienawidzących magii krewnych.

Severus tylko kiwał głową, nic nie mówił lecz niewielu by w podobny sposób podsumowało działalność zmarłego dyrektora. Słuchał rozmowy z rosnącym zainteresowaniem, nie tylko dlatego, że chodziło o Albusa i Założycieli, lecz jak sam powiedział potem, portrety mówiły z większym sensem niż znakomita większość żyjących, co nie świadczyło za dobrze o obecnych czasach.

\- Znęcanie się nad kimś tylko dlatego, że interesuje go czarna magia to coś tak samo złego jak znęcanie nad kimś z powodu urodzenia w rodzinie mugoli – dodał Godryk – James Potter i Syriusz Black byli zwykłymi chuliganami znęcającymi się nad chłopcem z biednej rodziny.

\- Wiem, że moje błędy pchnęły Severusa w objęcia Toma i bardzo żałuję, że bagatelizowałem sprawę myląc prześladowanie z żartami – dodał Albus.

\- Dobrze – szepnęła Helga – ale nie możesz ukrywać wszystkiego, musisz zaufać Minerwie i Filiusowi, Severus sam nie zapewni bezpieczeństwa dzieciom.

\- A czarnoksiężnika nie pokonacie zaklęciami oszałamiającymi - powiedziała Rowena – i ja uważam czarną magię za niebezpieczną, ale musimy się bronić przed zagrożeniami. Wszystko nie może spoczywać na barkach dzieci.

\- Zaufaj swoim ludziom Albusie – poparł ją Godryk – jest was mało, nie możecie sobie pozwolić na niedomówienia.

\- Ni bezpośrednią walkę – dodał Salazar z uśmiechem – na szczęście mamy w pokoju Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- W jaki sposób to ma pomóc, z całym szacunkiem Lordzie Slytherin lecz jestem jedynym żywym w tym pomieszczeniu – przypomniał Severus.

\- Wiemy o tym, ale dzięki planowi Albusa ten nieudacznik mieniący się Lordem ci ufa. Z pewnością chętnie zapoznasz się z przepisami na trucizny mojego autorstwa – dodał Salazar z ironicznym uśmiechem – stara, dobra trucizna może zmniejszyć liczbę wrogów.

\- To niemoralne truć ludzi – zaperzył się Albus – walka winna być uczciwa!

\- Tak i w zwykłej sytuacji sam popieram honorowaną walkę - powiedział Godryk – ale nie wobec śmieci, które torturują i próbują zabić dzieci. Widzieliśmy co zrobiła obłąkana wiedźma Hermionie, tacy się nie zmienią i nie zasługują na uczciwą walkę lecz nóż między żebra.

\- Albo paskudną truciznę w liście– dodał Salazar – dla Bellatriks Lestrange sporządziłem coś specjalnego, owoc wieloletniej pracy.

\- I co robi ta trucizna Lordzie Slytherin? – spytał Severus.

\- Powoduje powolne i bolesne gnicie wnętrzności – odparł Salazar – a ponieważ dotyka czarodzieja, magia próbuje leczyć obrażenia co powoli osłabia rdzeń magiczny. Ofiara kona w męczarniach jako charłak.

\- Nie możesz użyć czegoś podobnego na żywej istocie Severusie – rozkazał Albus.

\- Możesz i _zrobis_z tak – powiedział Salazar co poparli Godryk i Rowena – jesteś portretem, a nie dyrektorem Hogwartu, a my jesteśmy Założycielami. Zaś to, co ta dziwka zrobiła Hermionie zasługuje na najwyższe potępienie.r

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że spędziliście rodzinnie i przyjemnie Boże Narodzenie (nie badziewne holidays) i życzę wszystkim gościom Szczęśliwego, Nowego Roku


	5. Chapter 5

Nie porzuciłam historii, dziękuję wszystkim odwiedzającym i czytającym.

Emikoichimonji, dzięki za zachęcający komentarz.

Postacie rzecz jasna należą do JK Rowling, ja się nimi bawię.

To fick o podróży w czasie, nie podręcznik historii.

* * *

Okolice Hogwartu, rok 1000

Hermiona starannie przygotowała się do „misji" na którą miała się udać razem z Salazarem i Heleną. Mieli sprawdzić czy powtarzane w okolicy Yorku plotki to bajanie plotkar, czy naprawdę przypadki użycia magii. Nie mogli mieć pewności, lecz jeśli naprawdę w okolicy przebywa magiczne dziecko może być w niebezpieczeństwie. „Nie wszyscy mugole są źli i nic takiego nie mówię" – tłumaczył Salazar – „lecz ich religia każe postrzegać magię jako dzieło złych sił, a czarodziei jako wyznawców złych mocy. Nawet jeśli jacyś rodzice akceptują magiczne dziecko, istnieje coś takiego jak nacisk otoczenia, zaś młodym, niezamożnym można wmówić kto też zawinił ich trudnościom".

Brązowowłosa mogła tylko kiwać głową. Rzecz jasna znała ów mechanizm, przecież nie przyszła na świat wczoraj. Sąsiadka rodziców, pani Jones zajmująca się psychologią kliniczną, często opowiadała o mechanizmie szukania ofiary. Kiedyś coś nie wychodzi, gdy nadchodzą gorsze czasy, grupa zawsze potrzebuje kozła ofiarnego, kogoś kogo można obwiniać za całe zło. To mogą być Żydzi, ludzie o innym kolorze skóry czy każdy, kto z jakiegoś powodu nie pasuje, a mały czarodziej czy też czarownica to wręcz wymarzona ofiara. Ludzie nie lubią jak ktoś jest inny, przeżyła to na własnej skórze w szkole.

Odczuwała tak strach jak i ekscytację. Po pierwsze mogła zobaczyć jak też wygląda świat poza bezpiecznymi murami Hogwartu. Wcześniej rzecz jasna czytała jak wyglądało życie w średniowieczu, lecz jej wyobrażenia były raczej dość mętne mgliste. Kojarzyła seriale czy książki, lecz jej wiedza pozostawała mglista. Największą ulgę sprawiło jej odkrycie, że w Hogwarcie tak samo jak i za jej czasów istnieją wygodne łazienki i przyjemne wanny. Może nie tak luksusowe i wygodne, ale zawsze bowiem z tego co kojarzyła w miastach mugoli nie istniała kanalizacja w takim sensie jak ona ją znała, ni też nie było w domu bieżącej, wody. Była ciekawa jak też wyglądają okolice Yorku, czy miasto przypomina starówkę znaną z wycieczek.

Ku swemu zdumieniu nie musiała się przebierać. Stroje czarodziei i mugoli praktycznie pozostawały identyczne, co ją nieco zaskoczyło. Za jej czasów tradycyjne stroje magów wyglądały by co najmniej dziwacznie, lecz teraz moda najwyraźniej pozostawała mniej więcej tama sama. Narzuciła czarny płaszcz, ponownie całkiem podobny do płaszczu innych ludzi i szła razem z Heleną za Salazarem.

Musiała zatykać nos raz po raz. Wiedziała, że miejskie wodociągi i kanalizacja to niedawny wynalazek, lecz nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak koszmarnie cuchnęły ulice, kiedy wszelkie nieczystości lądowały wprost na nich. W tych czasach nie istniała kanalizacja taka jak znana Hermionie, nie było też akweduktów jak w starożytnym Rzymie i na pewno posiadanie łaźni nie stanowiło priorytetu. Na szczęście Helena mówiła, patrzących na nich podejrzliwie mugolom, że „kuzynce wyskoczył pryszcz nad ustami i się wstydzi". Owo wytłumaczenie znalazło zrozumienia, lecz Hermiona nie poczuła wielkiej sympatii do panny Ravenclaw. Zapewne nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółkami, ale mogą przynajmniej nie skakać sobie do gardeł.

Kiedy dotarli do miejsca przeznaczenia, od razu jasnym było, że sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. Grupa ludzi otaczała dom, wyraźnie nie mając dobrych zamiarów. Ponura grupa wokół domu nigdy nie oznacza niczego dobrego i w tym wypadku także niczego nie oznaczała. Ci ludzie byli uzbrojeni i z pewnością nie przyszli tutaj na herbatkę. Hermiona z niepokojem patrzyła na zacięte twarze kobiet i mężczyzn, nerwowo zaciskają palce. Ci ludzie wyglądali na niebezpiecznych, nie znała ich ale z pewnością nie chciała bliżej poznawać. Grupa pięciu mężczyzn oraz dwóch kobiet wyglądała jak jacyś znajomi, a wyraz nienawiści na ich twarzy przypominał śmierciożerców.

Znajdowali się przed niewielkim domostwem, w pewnej odległości od głównych zabudowań. Pięciu mężczyzn oraz dwie kobiety stały naprzeciw, zaś przybycie obcych wyraźnie pogorszyło sprawę. Zgromadzeni patrzyli na nich niechętnie, z bynajmniej nie skrywaną nieufnością.

\- Czego chcecie? Sami damy sobie radę z opętanym – syknął jeden z mężczyzn, wyglądający na przywódcę.

\- Czy kościół stwierdził opętanie? – spytał spokojnie Salazar – inaczej działania nie są zgodne z prawem, kościół potępia samowolne działania- przypomniał.

\- Bękart tej kobiety powoduje, że przedmioty latają. To opętanie – stwierdziła jedna z kobiet – oto boska kara za to, że dała sobie zrobić dziecko nim miała męża w łóżku.

\- I co zamierzacie z tym uczynić? – pytała Helena – kto dał wam prawo, by oceniać tę nieznajomą? Czyż Chrystus nie powiedział, że „niech ten kto jest bez winy, pierwszy rzuci kamień", jakie zarzuty stawiacie tej kobiecie?

\- To nierządnica – warknęła kobieta – urodziła bękarta i bękart okazał dziełem złych mocy – syknęła owa kobieta, wyglądająca na dominującą – to kara dla tych, co rodzą potworki.

\- Zajmiemy się tym – zaproponował Salazar – wyglądacie na bogobojnych ludzi, lecz jesteście zwyczajnymi mieszkańcami czyż nie? My wejdziemy.

\- I pozwolicie uciec bękartowi? – spytała owa kobieta.

\- Przecież nie chcecie owego bękarta w swoim mieście, czyż nie? – spytał Salazar z uśmiechem – chcecie pozbyć się niegodnej osoby ze swego otoczenia, prawda?

\- Zabierzecie tego obrzydliwego bękarta? – spytała kobieta – to zakała naszego sąsiedztwa. Gdyby ta nierządnica miała odrobinę przyzwoitości, utopiła by bękarta po urodzeniu.

Hermiona dostrzegła, że Salazar rzucił kilka zaklęć bez różdżki, przekonując ostatecznie mugoli by zostawili im „nierządnicę" oraz „bękarta" im, a ni usuną problem z ich jakże pobożnego i przyzwoitego miasta. Brązowowłosa nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ci ludzie wyglądali na zaciętych i groźnych. Rozumiała większość z tego co mówili, bowiem Rowena rzuciła na nią zaklęcie, podobne do tego, jakie zawarto w osłonach Hogwartu. Babcia opowiadała, że ongi źle traktowano kobiety, które zaszły w ciążę nie mając mężów. Lecz nie wiedziała dokładnie co miała na myśli starsza pani. Teraz zrozumiała w pełni, nie mogła pojąć, że ludzie mogli tak okropnie traktować drugiego człowieka, tylko dlatego, że kobiecie zdarzyło się zajść w ciążę bez ślubu.

Na szczęście okropni ludzie nie podążyli za nimi. Inaczej pewnie by nie zdołała zapanować nad złością, zapewne próbowała by rzucić klątwę w tych okropnych ludzi. Weszli do niedużego, mającego zaledwie dwie izby domu. Powitała ich kobieta, zapewne wciąż młoda acz sprawiająca wrażenie zmęczonej i wyniszczonej, u boku której dreptało dziecko. Dzieckiem był śliczny chłopiec o ciemnych, czarnych loczkach, wyglądający nieco podobnie jak aniołek na kościelnych witrażach. Hermiona nie pojmowała dlaczego ludzie mogli tak okrutnie podchodzić do dziecka, które przecież nic nie zrobiło. Spojrzała także na kobietę, którą czas przedwcześnie podstarzał. Z pewnością życie nie obeszło się z nią łagodnie.

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? – spytała ostro.

\- Pomóc twemu synowi – wyjaśniła Helena – wiemy, że twój synek jest wyjątkowy.

\- Nazywają go opętanym, lecz Abelard _nie jest_ opętany – mówiła kobieta.

\- Nie jest – zapewnił Salazar – są dzieci podobne do niego, potrafiące unosić przedmioty i znacznie więcej. Jest czarodziejem i winien zamieszkać wśród sobie podobnych. Ja i moi koledzy nauczymy go w jaki sposób korzystać ze swego daru.

\- Mam wam zaufać ot tak? – spytała kobieta mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie oczekuję wiary w ciemno – zapewnił Salazar, wykonując prosty czar – jak pani widzi, mam ten sam dar, co pani syn.

To była bardzo prosta magiczna sztuczka, właściwie zaklęcie transmutacji, podobne do tego którego ona sama uczyła się w drugiej klasie. Salazar zamienił jeden z drewnianych talerzy w mysz, zaś potem mysz z powrotem w talerz. Hermiona pamiętała jak profesor McGonagall uczyła ich zmieniać puchary na wodę w myszy. Ona rzecz jasna całkiem dobrze dawała sobie z zaklęciem, za to uszkodzona różdżka Rona zachowywała się co najmniej osobliwie. Wówczas wszyscy się z niego śmiali, a teraz? Teraz jednak tak za nim tęskniła i nie miała pojęcia, co z nimi. Z trudem zapanowała nad emocjami.

\- Widzę – odparła ostrożnie kobieta – czy zabierzecie Abelarda? Czy nie będą mu dokuczać z tego powodu, że nie ma ojca?

\- Nikomu na to nie pozwolę – zapewniał Salazar – Abelard jest czarodziejem, tylko to ma znaczenie.

\- Zatem weźcie go – skinęła głową – kochałam ojca Abelarda, lecz nie dane nam było być razem. Ale ludzie tego nie rozumieją i nie dadzą nam żyć. Gdziekolwiek się nie udamy, ludzie będą nas wytykać palcami. Nie mam już siły uciekać.

\- To nie zbrodnia urodzić nieślubne dziecko – nie wytrzymała Hermiona.

Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na nią zaskoczone, zupełnie jakby naraz oznajmiła, że zamierza przemalować włosy na zielono i zatańczyć nago na ulicy. Przygryzła nerwowo wargę, miała ten nawyk od naprawdę dawna ilekroć się denerwowała, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Chciała pocieszyć tę kobietę, przekonać, że to nie koniec świata. Znowu zapomniała, że przebywa tysiąc lat przed swoimi czasami, kiedy to ludzie postrzegali sprawy inaczej.

\- Mówisz dziwnie, pochodzisz z daleka? – spytała nieufnie mugolka.

\- Tak – powiedział Salazar patrząc ze złością na Hermionę – to.. daleka krewna, mieszkała z rodzicami we Francji od urodzenia, lecz kiedy ci odeszli trafiła pod moją opiekę.

\- Ach Francuzka – westchnęła mugolka – może i we Francji można rodzić bękarty i nie być wyklętą, lecz nie tutaj. Proszę, zaopiekujcie się Abelardem, boję się, że inni coś mu zrobią, zechcę egzorcyzmować.

Salazar skinął głową a Helena wzięła chłopca. Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi, lecz czyż matka nie zrobi wszystkiego dla dziecka? Jej matka uwielbiała Miss Saigon i Hermionę zawsze do głębi poruszała historia Kim, gotowej na najwyższe poświęcenie by synek miał lepsze dzieciństwo w Stanach. Naraz dostrzegła w tej prostej, wyniszczonej kobiecie bohaterkę słynnego musicalu.

Mały Abelard budził strach. W wieku jedenastym jeszcze nie polowano tak zawzięcie na czarownice, lecz chłopiec był inny a inność nie pomagała w niczym. Czyż w XX wieku, tak dalece bardziej oświeconym ludzie zaczęli akceptować inność? Ciotka i wuj Harry'ego nienawidzili magii, a nie on jeden cierpiał z powodu odrzucenia. Podczas któryś wakacji Hermiona obejrzała „Egzorcystę" z kuzynką, zaś w oczach młodej czarownicy poruszanie przedmiotami i tym podobne to wybuchy magii nie zaś syndrom opętania. No ale ludzie wierzyli w demony, wierzyli we wróżki na telefon i wróżenie z tarota. Kobieta mieszkająca na jej ulicy pod wpływem wróżki zainwestowała dużo pieniędzy w jakiś trefny interes i straciła wszystko. Hermiona mogła zrozumieć co też o wybuchach magii musieli myśleć prości ludzie z roku 1000, zwłaszcza jeśli wedle kościoła magia to samo zło.

\- Nauczymy małego Abelarda wszystkiego – zapewniała Helena – powinnaś się gdzieś przenieść, gdzieś gdzie cię ludzie nie znają i zacząć od nowa. Tutaj będziesz zawsze wytykana palcami.

\- Wiem, a teraz już nic mnie tutaj nie trzyma.

Mugolka wyruszyła w podróż jeszcze tego samego dnia. Przypomniała sobie o rodzinie mieszkającej w innej wiosce, gdzie mogła mieszkać w zamian za pomoc przy prowadzeniu domu i opiece nad dziećmi. Helena trzymała mocno za ręce małego chłopca, raz po raz patrząc z niechęcią na Hermionę.

\- Zabieramy małego w miejsce dla jemu podobnych – oznajmił Salazar.

\- Do miejsca dla diabelskich pomiotów? – spytał jeden z mugoli.

\- Do miejsca skąd nigdy do was nie wróci – zapewniał Salazar – możecie spokojnie dalej wieść swoje pobożne życie.

\- Coś ukrywasz nieznajomy – powiedziała stojąca obok kobieta – ale skoro zabieracie tego bękarta, my was nie zatrzymamy. Zabieracie ze sobą nierządnicę?

\- Ta kobieta uda się w swoim kierunku, ale nie wróci – zapewniała Helena.

\- Jak dla mnie nierządnica może się utopić – syknęła kobieta – wynoś się stąd ladacznico i nie wracaj, poszczuję cię psami jak jeszcze zobaczę ciebie lub twego bękarta!

\- Żadne z nich nie wróci i nie ma takiej potrzeby zacna niewiasto – zapewniał Salazar.

\- Obyś miał rację nieznajomy. Idźcie stąd i zabierzcie ze sobą ich.

Hermiona ruszyła posłusznie za Heleną i Salazarem. Obyło się bez walki, bowiem najwyraźniej pełni cnót ludzie chcieli po prostu by samotna matka i jej synek zniknęli, możliwie najszybciej i bezpowrotnie. Wciąż nie mogła dojść do siebie po szoku, w jak okropny sposób traktowano ową kobietę, która po prostu kochała mężczyznę, którego nie mogła poślubić. I ci ludzie gotowi zabić niewinne dziecko! Zaś Salazar Slytherin ratował małego czarodzieja, wyraźnie nie uważając jego statusu krwi za coś złego.

Nie żeby to było pierwsze zaskoczenie. Właściwie odkąd przybyła do nowego miejsca, a właściwie znanego miejsca w innym czasie, raz po raz dowiadywała nowych rewelacji. Salazar Slytherin w niczym nie przypominał potwora z opowieści, którymi ją karmiono, ale i tak nie wyobrażała sobie jak ten kąśliwy czarodziej mógł okazać tyle czułości dziecku, do tego całkiem obcemu dziecku. Z tego co wiedziała nie miał swoich dzieci. Araminta, która uczyła ją etykiety była też nieprawdopodobną plotkarą, co czyniło z czarownicy świetne źródło informacji. Nie, Hermiona nie darzyła czarownicy niechęcią, a po prostu przypominała jej nieco Lavender oraz Parvati. Lecz może właśnie tego potrzebowała, kogoś wesołego? Araminta wyjaśniła, że Salazar miał ongi żonę imieniem Ariadna, ze znamienitego rodu Peverell jak przypomniała, lecz wedle Lady Gryffindor, Ariadna „zmarła przed paru laty i Salazar nie chce o tym mówić".

-Mieliśmy wiele szczęścia – mówiła Helena – „To nie zbrodnia urodzić nieślubne dziecko" – zacytowała Hermioną – nie w tej epoce. Chodź Abelardzie – powiedziała do chłopca, który patrzył na nią ciekawymi oczkami – moja ciocia Araminta pokaże ci twój pokój i pomoże odnaleźć w zamku.

\- I na pewno da ciasteczka – dodał Salazar – mamy już innego Abelarda, lecz nie ma on tak ciemnych włosków. Nazwiemy cię Nótt, bowiem masz kruczoczarne włosy jak babka Thora.

Hermiona aż otworzyła ze zdumienia oczy. Właśnie miała przed sobą protoplastę rodu Nott, dalekiego praszczura swego dobrego kolegi, Theo. Prawie parsknęła kiedy ów fakt do niej dotarł: najwyraźniej każdy, nawet czarodzieje bardzo czystej krwi, mieli wśród przodków mugoli. Hermiona zawsze podejrzewała, że każdy z rodów zaczął się ongi od kogoś. Istniały teorie skąd pochodzą czarodzieje i magia, zaś najpopularniejsza głosiła, że czarodzieje to potomkowie pozbawionych magii ludzi oraz istot magicznych jak wile czy gobliny. Puryści uważali bezpośrednich potomków podobnych związków za pół ludzi, co brzmiało dość idiotycznie. Ale czy naprawdę powinna się dziwić? Ludzie przecież uwierzyli, że mugolacy kradną magię czy powinna mieć pretensje do niepiśmiennych mugoli, że uznali wybuchy magii za opętanie.

\- Też byłam pierwszą czarownicą w mojej rodzinie – powiedziała łagodnie patrząc na chłopca – a Hogwart to dom dla nas wszystkich.

Mały Abelard nic nie powiedział, lecz patrzył uważnie na Hermionę swoimi wielkimi, zamyślonymi oczami. Chłopiec mógł mieć góra dziesięć lat, chociaż niski wzrost mógł także wskazywać na niedożywienie, lecz w jego spojrzeniu nie widziała dziecięcej beztroski. Ona w jego wieku myślała głównie o ocenach, lecz Abelard od małego musiał walczyć z uprzedzeniami o okrucieństwem. Życie szkolne Hermiony nie należało może do usłanych różami, lecz pojmowała, że co innego nazywanie kujonem i wyśmiewanie z powodu miłości do książek, co agresja i opluwanie. Rozumiała różnicę doskonale.

* * *

Hogwart, rok 1000

Ostatnimi w ogóle stawała się coraz bardziej wyciszona i rozluźniona. Wedle profesor Ravenclaw stanowiło to zasługę lekcji oklumencji, które regularnie odbywały. Hermiona wciąż jeszcze nie umiała odeprzeć ataku i brakowało jej pomysłu na zbudowanie bariery. Zamek i biblioteka nie działały, a ona zaczynała już powoli tracić cierpliwość. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała większych problemów z zaklęciami czy jakiś przedmiotem, nie wspominała fiaska związanego z wróżbiarstwem, ale oklumencja sprawiała jej problemy.

\- Nie masz skłonności ku magii umysłu – tłumaczyła Rowena patrząc na nią uważnie – twoja magia jest niespecyficzna, co zasadniczo jest regułą wśród czarodziei w pierwszym pokoleniu – zaczęła po czym widząc zaskoczenie Hermiony i rodzaj skrywanej emocji kontynuowała – magia stabilizuje się przez pokolenia, przez co rodziny magiczne zwykle wykazują talenty w jakiejś dziedzinie. Rodzina Helgi na przykład to uznani zielarze i uzdrowiciele, ród Godryka to bojowi magowie i mistrzowie pojedynków zaś krewni Salazara skutecznie radzą sobie z czarną magią. Oczywiście ma to swoją cenę – dodała.

\- Jaką pani profesor? – spytała Hermiona.

\- Magia ma wiele odmian, zaś podział na czarną magię czy magię umysłu ma więcej sensu niż podejrzewasz Hermiono z racji naszych uwag na temat twej edukacji. Helga jest znakomitą uzdrowicielką, magia lecznicza przychodzi jej naturalnie lecz nauka uroków przychodzi jej znacznie ciężej i wymaga więcej siły. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?

\- To, że posiadanie większego talentu w jednej dziedzinie magii, powoduje trudności z nauką przeciwnej? – odparła Hermiona.

\- Tak, Helga potrafi rzucić urok, podobnie jak Salazar zaklęcie leczące lecz owe czary są mało efektywne. Ty zaś Hermiono możesz być równie skuteczna tak w leczeniu jak i urokach, lecz zaawansowane zaklęcia staną się bardzo trudne a wręcz niemożliwe – dodała – to cecha magii, ale mogę zrozumieć w jaki sposób wszystko to prowadzi do uprzedzeń.

\- Ponieważ mogę być średnia we wszystkim, ci bardziej wyspecjalizowani patrzą na mnie z góry. Ale jednocześnie jestem bardziej elastyczna, prawda pani profesor?

\- Dokładnie tak, teoretycy magii toczą niezliczone spory co jest lepsze: specjalizacja kosztem słabości, czy właśnie bycie średnim. Ja osobiście uważam, że najlepiej jest działać w parach, gdyż są sytuacje wymagające specjalizacji, ale i takie co wymagają elastyczności. Oklumencja to zaawansowana sztuka, stąd twoje problemy – dodała.

\- Nikt nas tego nie uczył pani profesor - wyznała Hermiona – nikt! Ale widziałam czarodziei czystej krwi, którzy byli słabi – dodała.

\- Słuszna obserwacja – dodała Rowena z uśmiechem - Jak wspomniałam magia się stabilizuje przez pokolenia – wyjaśniła – niestety niektórzy zaczynają wówczas …. zawierać małżeństwa z własnymi kuzynami. Owe praktyki u greckich i egipskich czarodziei doprowadziły do katastrofy, bowiem świeża krew jest potrzebna. Kiedy rodzice są zbyt spokrewnione magia zanika i rodzinie się czarodziej bez magii.

\- Charłaki – powiedziała Hermiona – w moich czasach nazywa się takich ludzi charłakami.

\- Nieprzyjemne określenie – zauważyła Rowena – my zwykle używamy określeń pozbawieni magii, zaś o tobie podobnych czarodzieje nowej krwi.

\- Profesor Dumbledore był wielkim czarodziejem, największym moich czasów i był półkrwi, ojciec pochodził ze starej rodziny magicznej, lecz matka była z rodziny mugoli… nowej krwi – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona wspominając książkę Rity.

\- Ach to nic dziwnego – powiedziała Rowena – potomek pary w której jedno z rodziców pochodzi ze starego rodu magicznego, a drugie jest nowej krwi może albo odziedziczyć magię jednego z rodziców, albo część cech po każdym. Dyrektor z twoich czasów najwyraźniej odziedziczył stabilną magię ojca i elastyczną matki, co czyniło go potężniejszym od każdego z rodziców. Godryk jest mistrzem pojedynków, a jednocześnie radzi sobie z transmutacją to szeroki wachlarz, czyż nie?

\- Czy pani profesor sugeruje, że – zaczęła.

\- O tak, to żadna tajemnica, że ojciec Godryka, Galahad był Lordem ze starej rodziny, zaś matka niezwykle bystrą czarownicą nowej krwi.

Hermiona uwielbiała lekcje z Roweną Ravenclaw, a jednocześnie ją smuciły. Uwielbiała, bowiem Rowena uczyła ją o teorii magii, przez co Gryfonka mogła wreszcie rozumieć różnicę między różnymi dziedzinami magii, pojmować dlaczego Harry tak dobrze radził sobie z magią ofensywną, ale okazał zakałą sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Metody dydaktyczne Snape'a z pewnością nie pomagały, lecz magia przystosowana do walki okazuje nie pasować do sztuki warzenia czy leczenia. Neville zaś długo nie odkrywał swego potencjału z powodu niedobranej różdżki, lecz jak pokazał na piątym roku, w Departamencie Tajemnic, miał zadatki na wojownika. Ron zaś, jej drogi Ron obmyślał plany i strategie, o ile tylko zdołał zapanować nad swoimi kompleksami i zazdrością. Nie był typem wojownika, lecz generała tylko w jaki sposób mu powiedzieć o wszystkim?

Lecz dlaczego nikt ich nie uczył magii w sposób podobny do profesor Ravenclaw? Dlaczego słyszeli raz po raz, że czarna magia to samo zło bez wyjaśnienia natury zaklęć? Owszem z pomogą czarnej magii można wyrządzić komuś krzywdę, lecz przecież w pierwszej klasie Ron znokautował trolla z pomocą Wingardium Leviosa, lewitują nad głową stwora jego własną maczugę.

\- Teoretycznie można kogoś zabić, a w każdym razie poważnie uszkodzić lewitując mu nad głową ciężki kociołek pełen gotującego się eliksiru – mówił Salazar podczas lekcji – z związku z tym twoje ministerstwo i twój dyrektor winien zakazać używania zaklęcia lewitującego!

Czasem jej nauczyciel ją przerażał, ale jednocześnie miał tyle racji! Przerażało jak zmuszał ją do tego, by przemyślała wszelkie dogmaty, którymi ją karmiono odkąd trafiła do świata magii mając lat jedenaście. Jej rodzice akceptowali magię, z którą przyszła na świat, lecz okazywali sceptycznym wobec Albusa Dumbledore'a. „Czarodzieje go nieomal czczą, to może i bohater, lecz nawet bohaterowie są ledwie ludźmi i jako ludzie popełniają błędy" – mawiała matka. Dyrektor szczerze walczył z nadużywaniem czarnej magii i chciał pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. Nie wątpiła w to, podobnie jak nie wątpiła, że pragnął walczyć z uprzedzeniami wobec mugolaków, czy też pierworodnych jak mawiała Rowena, lecz nawet najlepsze intencje to nie wszystko. „Dobrymi chęciami jest piekło wybrukowane" – mawiały z upodobaniem mama i babcia. Albus Dumbledore miał szczere intencje i pragnął zmieniać świat na lepsze, lecz skutki są opłakane, gdyż przegrywają ową wojnę i to sromotnie. „Jedyna broń niewolników – podstępy" – pisał zagraniczny wiersz co sobie przypomniała. Zakon Feniksa nawet w najlepszych stanowił garstkę ludzi a śmierciożerców było więcej. Dziadek Hermiony, walczący w czasie drugiej wojny światowej, mawiał, że wobec przeważającej siły wroga, tylko walka partyzancka ma sens. Opowiadał jak Finowie pokonali w wojnie zimowej armię Związku Sowieckiego. „Czarodzieje powinni poczytać mugolskie książki o wojnie i strategii" – myślała.

Hermiona zastanawiała się jakim cudem pomimo ewidentnego rozwoju, jak wynalazki nowych eliksirów czy też zaklęć, wiele wiedzy magicznej zostało utraconej. Nikt nie nauczał już historii czy też teorii magii jak za czasów Założycieli. Nikt nie uczył o tym jak magia stabilizuje się w rodzinie i dlaczego magia czarodziei z rodzin magicznych i tych mugolskich jest odmienna. Wiedza znikła. Hermiona czytała „Historię Magii" czy „Historię Hogwartu" lecz naraz uderzał ją ogrom luk w edukacji. Starszych uczniów nauczano magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej, zaś bycie animagiem nie wymagało żadnej rejestracji. Nie każdy miał formę animagiczną, lecz uczniowie mający takową opanowywali transformację pod okiem nauczycieli! „Te czasy są wobec moich, niczym starożytny Rzym wobec wczesnego średniowiecza. Nikt już nie naucza o Radzie Druidów, czy też Radzie Magii jak się to teraz nazywa. Dlaczego Rzeczpospolita Magiczna ma króla, wybieralnego lecz króla, Rosja cara zaś Chiny nefrytowego cesarza, a my…. ministerstwo magii". Hermiona, dzięki własnym zainteresowaniom i rodzicom, nie miała wątpliwości, że minister to ktoś znacznie mniej znaczny niż premier, prezydent czy królowa. „Coś niedobrego dzieje się z magiczną Anglią i złe zaczęło się na długo nim Lord Voldemort zaczął siać terror".

Przypomniała sobie, a miała czas na przemyślenia podczas bezsennych nocy kiedy nie śmiała spać z powodu koszmarów sennych, że Kingsley ochraniał ongi mugolskiego premiera. Ministerstwo magii istniało obok rządu mugoli, lecz jednak premier o wszystkim wiedział, a być może także i królowa. Wspominała także Syriusza, niepoprawnego chrzestnego Harry'ego o osobowości dziecka, który zginął ratując jej przyjaciela. Pewnie dlatego miała wobec niego mieszane uczucia, ale pamiętała także z jaką niechęcią mówił o swej rodzinie i tym jak podobnie jak wielu popierało ongi Voldemorta, bowiem chciał przywrócić magiczną Anglię do jej dawnej chwały. Rzecz jasna z czasem zaczął przelewać krew, lecz Syriusz był ślepy w nienawiści do swej rodziny i nigdy nie próbował zrozumieć ich racji. Czarodzieje w czasach Założycieli uważali mugoli za zagrożenie, lecz wiedzieli jak się pośród nich poruszać, jak robić z nimi interesy. Kiedyś owa wiedza została zatracona. Czyż uprzedzenia nie istnieją dzięki ciemnocie? „Kiedy rozum śpi budzą się demony, zaś nieświadomym można wmówić największą bzdurę" – mawiali rodzice, krytycznie oceniając świat w którym żyli.

Oczywiście nie trafiła do idealnych czasów i nie chodziło tutaj wyłącznie o gorsety i niewygodne suknie. Czarodzieje sprzeczali się ze sobą, nie wszystkim podobał się pomysł Hogwartu, a siła czarnej magii kusiła by użyć jej przeciw innym. To Hermiona widziała. Ale jedna rzecz uderzała: status krwi nie stanowił problemu, w ogóle nie istniało pojęcie statusu krwi w znanej jej formie, zaś określenie czarodziej nowej krwi czy czarodziej starej krwi (czy ja za jej czasów mawiano mugolak i czystej krwi) nie niosły ze sobą konotacji jak w jej czasach. Owszem mawiano czasem mugol czy mugolak, lecz istniały także i inne określenia. Dlaczego o takowych zapomniano? „Muszę wszystko udokumentować".

* * *

Dom Andromedy Tonks, rok 1998

Ostatnie tygodnie zdecydowanie nie były dobre dla Andromedy Tonks. Próbowała przemówić do córki by ta zamieszkała z nią w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży, lecz ta pozostawała uparta jak osioł i nieugięta jak stali. A przecież Remus Lupin był znany jako członek Zakonu Feniksa a do tego wilkołak, wiedzieli o tym wszyscy którzy uczęszczali do Hogwartu w roku 1993-.4, w tym dzieci śmierciożerców. Owszem na razie nowy reżim głównie atakował głównie czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia i „zdrajców krwi", lecz nie było wątpliwości, że sięgną po nowe ofiary. Andromeda dosłownie umierała ze strachu o córkę, toteż pewnie dlatego nie zwracała większej uwagi na swego siostrzeńca, wyraźnie rozstrojonego.

Słuchała Potterwarty, a wieść o śmierci Teda uderzyła ją bardzo mocno. Zapewne by upadła, lecz Draco w porę złapał ciotkę i podał jej herbatę z eliksirem na uspokojenie. Ted zginął wraz z innymi mugolakami, zabity przez szmalcowników. Andromeda zapłakała nad śmiercią męża, bo chociaż ich małżeństwo zakończyło się już jakiś czas temu, to na pewno nie chciała by zginął. Ich relacje były złożone, lecz na pewno nie podszyte nienawiścią, dlatego pewnie płakała mimo wszystko.

\- Ciociu, nie płacz – mówił Draco – masz Dorę, ona urodzi dziecko no i jeśli to coś znaczy masz mnie i mamę.

\- Pewnie, że znaczy mój piękny, dobry z ciebie chłopiec. Tak bym chciała żeby było już po wojnie, żebyśmy nie musieli się bać, żebyś ty nie musiał się bać, oglądać tych koszmarów i bać jedynie o egzaminy!

\- Tak będzie ciociu, bo wiesz…

Draco nigdy nie dokończył zdania. Młody Malfoy bardzo wydoroślał od początku siódmej klasy. Nie był już rozpieszczonym księciem, lecz kimś poważnym i zamyślonym. Widział wiele, stanowczo za wiele dla tak młodej osoby, a pewne rzeczy pozostawiają ślady już na zawsze. Andromeda nie zdążyła nawet zapytać siostrzeńca co chciał powiedzieć, nawet powiedzieć cokolwiek, kiedy do pokoju wpadł srebrny patronus w kształcie wilka. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, wilk przemówił głosem Tonks: „Mamo chyba zaczynam rodzić".

\- Szlag – syknęła Andromeda – Draco, dasz sobie radę? Muszę pomóc córce.

\- Mogę iść z tobą ciociu? – spytał Draco – bo raczej nie udacie się do Munga?

\- W żadnym razie, nie mogę ryzykować, przecież wiesz kim jesteśmy – jęknęła Andromeda - Draco, poród to nic pięknego, zwłaszcza dla młodego mężczyzny.

\- Ciociu – przerwał jej – widziałem jak Czarny Pan torturował ludzi aż tracili zmysły, nie przerażę się.

Ostatecznie we dwoje udali się do domu młodej kobiety. Nimfadora zaczęła właśnie rodzić, kiedy do pokoju weszła jej matka oraz kuzyn. Andromeda nakazała natychmiast przygotować wody oraz czyste ręczniki, zaś Draco zaczął natychmiast wszystko przygotowywać. Nie marudził i nie tracił głowy, zachowując się dojrzale jak na swój wiek. Remusa, ojca dziecka nie było, bowiem wykonywał jakąś misję dla Zakonu Feniksa. Andromeda taktownie nic nie wspominała, że powinien być w domu z rodziną.

\- To chłopiec – powiedziała po wyczerpujących godzinach – jak go nazwiesz?

\- Teddy – odparła młoda matka – po ojcu, Teddy Lupin – zawyrokowała młoda Nimfadora – mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe mamo.

\- Nie mam – zapewniła Andromeda – różnie było między nami, lecz dla Teda zawsze byłaś jego małą księżniczką. A teraz najważniejsze by twój synek był zdrowy.

Żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało na głos obawy, która wisiała między nimi od samego początku: że klątwa Remusa przejdzie na jego syna. Andromeda wykonywała nerwowo kolejne ruchy różdżką, sprawdzając znacznie więcej niż proste zaklęcia diagnostyczne w takiej sytuacji, szukając najmniejszych śladów mrocznej magii czy tym podobnych. Lecz czy na pewno chłopiec jest bezpieczny? Tego nie mogli wiedzieć.

\- Brakuje mi Remusa – powiedziała smutno Nimfadora – chciałby zobaczyć syna.

\- Z pewnością przybędzie.

Ku wielkiej radości świeżo upieczonej mamy i babci, jakąś godzinę po porodzie rysy chłopca zaczęły ulegać drobnym zmianom. Owe różnice nie należały do jakiś drastycznych, lecz zauważalnych. Chłopiec odziedziczył talent po matce, dawno utracony dar rodu Black, z czego ród ongi słynął. „Powiadomię Cyzię" – mruknęła Andromeda.

Draco zachował zimną krew. Owszem widok rodzącej kuzynki nie należał do przyjemnych, lecz naprawdę Dwór Malfoyów pod rządzami Voldemorta, bowiem gość rządził nimi, przypominał miejsce z piekła rodem i stanowił arenę znacznie gorszych rzeczy.

Przez najbliższe dni Andromeda przenosiła się ze swego domu do domu córki z powrotem. Nic zatem dziwnego, że nie zauważyła drobnych dolegliwości jak poranne mdłości czy pogorszenie samopoczucia. Nie miała czasu myśleć o podobnych detalach. Za bardzo uradowała ją wieść, że córka wreszcie zamieszkała wraz z synkiem u niej. Andromeda, pomimo wydziedziczenia, pozostawała czarownicą czystej krwi a do tego nijak głośno nie zaangażowaną w działalność Zakonu Feniksa. Pozostawała względnie bezpieczna w tych szalonych czasach, na ile można mówić o bezpieczeństwie w czasie wojny. Nikt nie wpadał do nich z przeszukiwaniami, nikt ich nie nachodził.

\- Co się dzieje Draco? - spytała któregoś dnia – siedzisz całe dnie w swoim pokoju, nic nie mówisz. Proszę powiedz mi coś, nie zdołam ci pomóc.

\- I tak mi nie uwierzysz ciociu – westchnął – wszystko w porządku?

\- Przeklęte zatrucie – odparła Andromeda – już ponad tydzień mnie trzyma, pojęcia nie mam co mnie tak urządziło.

\- A może to nie zatrucie? – spytał Draco – mdłości dokuczają tylko o poranku?

\- Tak- wyjaśniła – pewnie to wszystko ze zmęczenia, jestem taka zmęczona ostatnimi czasy, ale to zapewne z powodu nadmiaru wrażeń. Teddy dużo płacze.

Draco otworzył usta, lecz nic nie powiedział. Patrzył uważnie na ciotkę, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na różdżce. Poznał niedawno wiele zaklęć, w tym wiele takich, których raczej nie uczono w Hogwarcie. Wyliczył kiedy dokładnie ciotka zaczęła narzekać na złe samopoczucie, zaś to bynajmniej nie zaczęło się od narodzin jej wnuka.

Andromeda pośpiesznie pobiegła do łazienki, zaś Draco słyszał wyraźne odgłosy torsji. Mieszkając w Dworze Malfoyów chłopak musiał pośpiesznie dorosnąć, nauczyć obserwować najdrobniejsza szczegóły bowiem zauważenie takowych mogło oznaczać różnicę między życiem a śmiercią. Niejeden ze sług Czarnego Pana oberwał Avadą, ponieważ nie zwracał uwagi na drobnostki. Zaś fakt, że ciotka nie mogła znieść zapachu dawniej ukochanej tarty ciężko uznać za coś niewielkiego.

\- Mama mnie przeklnie jeśli rzucę w ciotkę zaklęciem diagnostycznym, ale sama mi raczej prawdy nie wyzna.

Draco nic jednak nie zrobił, dyskretnie udając, że nie dostrzega dolegliwości ciotki. Dobre wychowanie wymagało podobnego zachowania, toteż spędzał czas raczej obserwując kuzynkę i jej synka. Dziecko wilkołaka, coś podobnego nie miało miejsca ni w rodzinie Blacków ni Malfoyów. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozważania, usłyszał bowiem głos matki w salonie.

\- Jesteś pewna Dromedo? To wspaniała wiadomość! – Narcyza Malfoy brzmiała na uradowaną, co nijak nie pasowało do obrazu zimnej Pani z Dworu Malfoyów.

\- Mój wnuk jest metamorfomagiem – odparła Andromeda – podobnie jak Dora, a wiesz co to znaczy? Dawniej to był dar naszej rodziny, utraciliśmy go przed pokoleniami, zaś dar powrócił pod wpływem..

\- Dopływu świeżej krwi – wyjaśniła Narcyza – tak jak opowiadałaś. Lecz teraz lepiej nie wygłaszać podobnych tez, nie w równie szalonych czasach. Może jeśli owa wojna dobiegnie końca – zakończyła cicho.

\- Lecz co jeśli wygra ciemna strona? – spytała Andromeda – nie wiem dokąd pozostanie nam uciec, jeśli do tego dojdzie. We Francji i Niemczech Czarny Pan ma wielu zwolenników – dodała smutno.

\- A Rzeczpospolita Magiczna zamknęła granicę, oficjalną decyzję ogłoszą decyzję jutro – powiedziała smutno Narcyza –Vivianne mi powiedziała.

\- Czyli pozostaje nam liczyć, że Potter i Weasley razem z niedobitkami Zakonu Feniksa jakimś cudem wygrają – podsumowała sprawę Andromeda.

-Albo uciec do Kanady, prędzej znajdziemy porozumienie z szamanami niż ludzie Dumbledore'a wygrają.

\- A ja wolę mieszkać w wigwamie niż ciągle się bać.

Draco podsłuchiwał. Może i nie należało podsłuchiwać, lecz w ten sposób można było poznać niejeden fakt. On zaś mógł powiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat planów na nadchodzącą wojnę.

\- Mamo, ciociu – powiedział wchodząc do pokoju – muszę wam coś powiedzieć, to zabrzmi jak szaleństwo, ale być może w szaleństwie tkwi metoda?

* * *

Hogwart, około roku 1004

Hermiona nie miała pewności jak długo dokładnie przebywała w przeszłości. Początkowo liczyła każdy dzień, potem tygodnie a teraz miesiące. Pobierała nauki pod okiem Roweny i Salazara, sama pomagając w prowadzeniu zajęć Godrykowi. Pomimo dziwaczności całej sytuacji, zaczęła powoli przyzwyczajać do nowego życia. Płacz w niczym nie pomoże, toteż pisała pamiętniki, zapisywała wszystko co mogło potencjalnie pomóc. Nic więcej nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Nie wróci do domu. Może płakać w poduszkę, lecz tak właśnie wygląda prawda. Cztery lata rozważań, magicznych eksperymentów i tym podobne do niczego nie doprowadziły. Nikt z nich nie ma pojęcia co zaszło. Założyciele konsultowali sprawę z innymi uczonymi magami, rzecz jasna nie wspominając nic o podróżniczce w czasie, lecz i tamten drugi nic nie powiedział. „Wyczuwam ślady magii, ale cokolwiek tutaj zaszło miało miejsce daleko stąd i nic nie wskóramy". Hermiona pojęła, że nie ma szans na powrót do jej czasów, a jeśli chce pomóc chłopcom ktoś inny musi przejąć jej rolę w ich drużynie. Ona niczego nie wskóra, nie będąc tak daleko od nich.

Czytała dosłownie każdą książkę, każdy zwój i dosłownie wszystko na temat wojen i strategii co tylko znalazła. Nie ważne czy czytała dzieła starożytnych magów, strategów chińskich mugoli czy innych, jedno pozostawało pewne: ich szanse na wygraną są bliskie zeru. W razie konfrontacji Voldemort oraz śmierciożercy zmiotą ich z powierzchni ziemi, zaś klęska w Departamencie Tajemnic to jeszcze nic. „W przypadku przeważającej siły wroga, należy za wszelką cenę unikać bitew i za nic nie dać się zamknąć w mieście" – przypomniała sobie pewien zwój – „zamiast tego należy działać sprytem, zamiast żołnierzy mieć raczej zabójców, zamiast uzdrowicieli trucicieli. Przeniknąć do obozu wroga sposobem i osłabić go od środka". Ta sama praca przekonywała by najpiękniejsze kobiety szkolić na kurtyzany, tak by mogły swobodnie wejść do obozu wroga, aby wspierać ostrzem i trucizną swoich.

Pomimo początkowych trudności nawiązała dobre, a być może przyjacielskie relacje z Salazarem. Był jej nauczycielem, mistrzem i kimś z kim spędzała naprawdę dużo czasu ćwicząc czarną magię i warząc rozmaite mikstury. Zajmowali się nie tylko przygotowywaniem potrzebnych w szkole eliksirów na gorączkę, otarcia i wypadki lecz i trucizny. Hermiona uczyła się i notowała każdą próbę przygotowania, wszystko co mogło pójść nie tak rozumiejąc, że to jeden ze sposobów by pomóc chłopakom.

\- Uważaj z korzeniami belladonny – przypomniał Salazar, widząc jak kroiła groźną roślinę – Helga mnie przeklnie jak znowu trafisz do niej z objawami podtrucia.

\- Będę – zapewniła – belladonna to składnik wielu skutecznych trucizn, ale niestety Harry i Ron na pewno sobie nie poradzą – jęknęła – ja najlepiej radziłam sobie z eliksirami. Te zapiski – wskazała na swój dziennik – niewiele im pomogą.

\- Lecz masz przecież innych kolegów – powiedział Salazar – ci dwaj, Draco i Theo są zdolnymi warzycielami.

\- Ale nie są po naszej stronie – zauważyła Hermiona. Po trzech latach już nie mówiła do niego Mistrzu. Pozwolił jej na większą poufałość po tym jak zdołała go rozbroić bezróżdżkowo.

\- Z tego co wspominałaś Theo to przyjaciel, a Draco was nie wydał. Być może nie popierają dyrektora Hogwartu z twoich czasów – dodał splatając swoje długie palce – ale wyraźnie nie przepadają za moim rzekomym dziedzicem, zaś wróg mojego wroga – zaczął.

\- To może być mój przyjaciel, a już na pewno potencjalny sojusznik – dokończyła z uśmiechem – z Theo uczyliśmy się, ale...

\- Może i pochodzisz z przyszłości odległej o tysiąc lat, ale pewne sprawy pozostają niezmienne. Żaden mężczyzna z uprzejmości nie spędzałby z tobą tyle czasu, skoro nie wynikało to z waszych obowiązków – zakpił Salazar - młodzi uczniowie mają cię za tyrana.

\- Dbam o dyscyplinę i … na Merlina przypominam Snape'a – parsknęła – lecz zarówno transmutacja jak i warzenie mikstur mogą prowadzić do groźnych wypadków. Kiedyś myślałam, że Neville stanowił wyjątek, ale wyraźnie niejeden początkujący topi swoje kociołki.

Hermiona nieraz odczuwała wyrzuty sumienia, że w wieku XI zaczyna naprawdę czuć się dobrze. Znalazła wspólny język z Salazarem a i Roweną, a nawet i Aramintą która miała swój osobliwy urok. Relacje z Heleną pozostawały napięte, bowiem obie kobiety nie przepadały za sobą i nic nie wskazywało by cokolwiek miało ulec zmianie na lepsze. Tolerowały się jednak nawzajem a to już całkiem sporo.

Tylko Draco oraz Theo mogli pomóc. Zrozumiała to dzięki naukom Salazara i rozmową z Roweną. Nie pokonają czarnoksiężnika nie mając swoich ludzi wśród jego zwolenników. Plan zaczął powoli kształtować się w jej głowie pod wpływem lektury „Sztuki wojny", książki, którą winien znać każdy kto kiedykolwiek chciał, czy też musiał brać udziały w walkach. Teraz musi tylko w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do Ślizgonów, a któż w tym pomoże lepiej niż sam Salazar Slytherin? A już ona do niego dotrze, musi jeśli magiczne społeczeństwo ma mieć przed sobą jakąś przyszłość.


	6. Chapter 6

**zedwarad** ciężko mówić o faktach historycznych w przypadku fikcyjnego uniwersum, które owszem jest nawiązaniem do realnego świata lecz mamy tutaj smoki, jednorożce i czarodziei.

Rozdział niebetowany

* * *

Dom Andromedy Tonks, rok 1998

\- Ciociu musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Draco któregoś wiosennego poranka.

Młody Malfoy czekał na okazję do rozmowę z ciotką. Przez całe zamieszanie z porodem kuzynki rzecz jasna nie myślał za wiele o rewelacjach zasłyszanych w Komnacie Tajemnic. Draco raz po raz powtarzał sobie, że zapewne wszystko stanowiło koszmarny sen, wynik zmęczenia spowodowanego życiem z Lordem Voldemorem i szaloną ciotką Bellatrix pod jednym dachem. W spokojnym, przytulnym domostwie ciotki Andromedy można było w coś podobnego uwierzyć, kiedy nie groziło nic gorszego niż przejedzenie! I prawie już przekonał sam siebie, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd w pokoju zmaterializował się Zgredek.

Draco, mający opinię zepsutego księcia, szybko znalazł sobie miejsce w nowym domu. Chociaż mieszkał w zwykłym pokoju w niewielkim mieście Yorkshire, ze zwyczajnym widokiem na ulicę pełną podobnych domów oraz zwyczajny, niedużym parkiem pełnym dębów oraz lip, nie narzekał na nic. Prawdę mówiąc polubił czytanie mugolskich czasopism, czy słuchanie radia mugoli, a co najważniejsze spokój i ciszę. Do dźwięku samochodów można nawyknąć, do krzyków ofiar tortur już nie. Dlatego siedział zadowolony z życia, popijając gorącą czekoladę i patrząc w telewizor. W rodzinnym domu rzecz jasna nie działała elektronika, zaś ojciec jawnie kpił z mugoli, lecz ciotka miała w domu podobne sprzęty. A czy można nazwać prymitywnymi ludzi, którzy mogli widzieć co ma miejsce gdzieś w Azji? No i telewizja to niezła zabawa, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z czekoladą. Prawie wylał na siebie czekoladę widząc Zgredka, dlatego pewnie zaklął paskudnie pod nosem.

\- Zgredek! Nie możesz pojawiać się znikąd! – powiedział sucho – ciotka Dromeda mogła cię zobaczyć.

\- Zgredek sprawdził, że pani Andromeda gotuje dla swej córki i wnuka – zapewnił skrzat – panicz Draco musi dołączyć do panicza Harrego – nakazał skrzat.

\- Ja niczego – zaczął Draco – co mam właściwie zrobić? I skąd mam wiedzieć, że Potter zechce ze mną rozmawiać jak cywilizowany, kulturalny człowiek?

\- Pan Potter zna wagę sprawy – wyjaśnił Zgredek – pani Hermiona go przekonała, lecz pan Potter nie osiągnie wiele bez panicza Draco. Panicz Draco zna sztuki magii, których nie zna pan Potter. Pani Hermiona twierdzi, że panicz potrafi doskonale ważyć eliksiry.

\- Theo jest najlepszy, ale sam potrafię całkiem wiele osiągnąć – odparł Draco – ale w jaki sposób moje umiejętności warzyciela mają pomóc?

\- Panicz może wchodzić i wychodzić swobodnie z domostwa Czarnego Pana – odparł Zgredek – a belladonna ma wiele zastosowań.

Draco prawie się udławił słysząc owe słowa. Pochodząc z rodziny Malfotów rzecz jasna poznał podstawy tak czarnej magii jak i sztuki warzenia trucizn. Wiedział do czego można użyć belladonny czy też lulka czarnego. „Świat się kończy skoro Gryfoni zamierzają truć" – mruknął posępnie.

\- Czarny Pan zna trucizny – powiedział po chwili Draco.

\- Ale jego wiedza ma ograniczenia, a pani Hermiona ma dla pana bardzo unikatowe receptury.

\- Zgredku zaraz zjem śniadanie z ciotką.

\- Zgredek wróci za godzinę.

I właśnie podczas śniadania, Draco postanowił powiedzieć ciotce Andromedzie co zaszło. Pani Tonks słuchała go spokojnie, nie przerywała ni nie wyśmiała. Nie nazwała go szaleńcem, ni nie kazała przestać zmyślać. Patrzyła na niego uważnie, z rodzajem troski, acz nie oceniała.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że w Hogwarcie znajdują się zaginione komnaty i że Hermiona Granger trafiła o prawie tysiąc lat w przeszłość? – spytała ostrożnie Andromeda.

\- Wiem jak to brzmi ciociu – odparł Draco – ale nie zmyślam.

\- Wierzę Draco – zapewniła Andromeda – weź jeszcze jednego tosta i dolej sobie herbaty. Muszę sprawdzić co u Dory i mojego wnuka.

Po tych słowach wyszła z kuchni, gdzie zwykle spożywali posiłki, do salonu. Lecz nie wysłała wiadomości do swej córki, nie nawiązała połączenie Fiuu z domem Dory, lecz do Dworu Malfoyów. Niestety Narcyzy nie było w jej sypialni, zaś Andromeda nie śmiała próbować nawiązać z innym kominkiem. Nie, jeśli chodziło o siedzibę Czarnego Pana oraz kwaterę śmierciożerców. Nie. Andromeda postanowiła wysłać wiadomość do osoby, której ufała najbardziej na świecie i gdzie nie czyhało zagrożenie: do Dworu Nottów.

„Zaraz przybędę" – obiecał Tristan, wyraźnie poruszony całą sytuacją. Starszy z Nottów nie miał ostatnimi czasy za wiele do zrobienia: jego syn, Theo wrócił do Hogwartu, zaś on sam dostał sam wielkim domu mając za towarzystwo wyłącznie domowe skrzaty. Nieczęsto był wzywany na spotkania śmierciożerców, bowiem z racji swego wieku nieszczególnie mógł walczyć. Daleko mu było do zniedołężniałego starca, lecz ze swej strony starał podtrzymać wrażenie dostojnego, wiekowego czarodzieja. Pochodząc ze starego rodu nie należał do listy wrogów nowego reżimu, a on rzecz jasna milczał w sprawie poglądów na temat obecnej sytuacji w Anglii.

\- Draco oszalał – jęknęła widząc twarz kochanka – bredził coś o podróżach w czasie, zaginionych komnatach Hogwartu i skrzatach władających bronią – wyjaśniła – mówił coś o podziemnych komnatach Salazara Slytherina – on … on chyba nie mógł dłużej znieść potworności, które miały miejsce w jego domu – zaszlochała tuląc się do niego – co ja powiem Cyzi, biedny Draco czy i jego dopadło szaleństwo Blacków? Znałeś przecież ciotkę Walpurgę.

\- Salazar Slytherin naprawdę pozostawił komnaty w Hogwarcie – zauważył Tristan – Komnata Tajemnic to nie mit.

Tristan przytulił zrozpaczoną kochankę, przeczesując jej włosy. Nieczęsto gościł w jej domu, stanowczo za mugolskim na gusty arystokraty, lecz sytuacja nie należała do zwyczajnych. Opanował więc grymas i zajął ukochaną. Draco Malfoy należał do najbliższych przyjaciół jego syna, Theo, przez co zdrowie i choroba młodego blondyna żywo interesowały starszego czarodzieja. Na jego usta wszedł łagodny, pełen zadowolenia uśmiech nie z powodu niechęci do Malfoya.

\- Ale co mam zrobić? – jęknęła.

\- Powinnaś przenieść się do mojego domu razem z Draco – przekonywał Tristan – młody Draco musiał przeżyć horror mieszkając z Tomem i Bellą pod jednym dachem, zaś samotność z pewnością mu nie służ. Nie krytykuję cię – zapewniał – lecz bliskość przyjaciela z pewnością pomoże twemu siostrzeńcowi.

Andromeda przygryzła wargę, nie sprawiając wrażenia przekonanej. Wyraźnie walczyła sama ze sobą, ale nic nie mówiła bowiem nijak nie można zarzucić braku logiki słowom kochanka. Samotność nie pomoże w uporaniu się z traumą, to wie każdy. Dlatego milczała, pozwalając mówić swemu kochankowi, zaś spokojny, acz stanowczy głos Tristana, działał kojąco na nerwy kobiety. Dlatego pozwoliła mu chwycić swoją dłoń i weszli razem do kuchni, gdzie siedział Draco jedząc śniadanie.

\- Co na Merlina – zaczął Draco, po czym spadł z krzesła.

Dosłownie i całkiem realnie, młody Ślizgon spadł z krzesła widząc swoją ciotkę idącą pod rękę z ojcem jego przyjaciela, znanego z konserwatywnych poglądów Tristana Nott. Surowy, pochodzący jakby z innej epoki Nott, szedł obok Andromedy Tonks, która uciekła z domu by poślubić czarodzieja z rodziny mugoli. I chociaż jak zawsze Nott nosił nienaganne, jedwabne szaty, to uśmiech czynił go nieomal innym czarodziejem niż ten surowy i elegancki pan, tak znany Draco.

Blondyn patrzył to na ciotkę, to na jej gościa jakby nie wierząc czy aby na pewno widzi, to co widzi. Różne rzeczy widział w swoim życiu, lecz Tristan Nott w kuchni jego ciotki, w mugolkim domu w mugolskim mieście, z pewnością nie należał do oczekiwanych widoków.

\- Draco! – krzyknęła Andromeda – wszystko w porządku? Nic sobie nie złamałeś?

\- Nie – zapewnił – ale od kiedy znasz pana Notta? – spytał masując obolałe pośladki.

\- Draco, Tristan może ci pomóc - powiedziała łagodnie Andromeda – przeżyłeś wstrząs i cierpisz.

\- Nie zwariowałem – protestował Draco.

\- Nikt niczego takiego nie sugeruje – zapewniał Tristan – Theo z pewnością uraduje wizyta przyjaciela, otoczę opieką twoją ciotkę i ciebie. Nie tylko ród Black zna się na magii umysłu, zaś twoja matka może przybyć do mojego domu bez zwracania uwagi.

\- Powinniśmy iść z Tristanem – powiedziała Andromeda – tutaj i sama nie dam rady ci pomóc.

Zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, został złapany za rękę przez ciotkę. Nieomal natychmiast poczuł znane, i bynajmniej nie lubiane ni przez siebie ni nikogo innego, szarpnięcie teleportacji łącznej. Wylądowali w salonie Dwory Nottów i to ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc! Draco patrzył zaciekawiony to na ciotkę to na czarodzieja, oczekując wyjaśnienia.

\- Cyzia musi wiedzieć o chorobie syna- powiedział Tristan – powiadomię ją.

\- Czy to bezpieczne? – spytała Andromeda.

\- Jestem szanowanym czarodziejem czystej krwi – przypomniał Tristan – Tom nie będzie protestować, a Lucjusz nie zrobi niczego, co by zezłościło Toma. A przecież nikt jak Cyzia nie zna się na urządzaniu eleganckich przyjęć! Niestety nie ma ku temu za wielu okazji, ponieważ Tom zrobił z jej domu krwawą łaźnię!

\- Tom? – spytał Draco.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle – wyjaśnił Tristan – znany jako Czarny Pan, od wieków wśród czarodziei nie ma lordów – przypomniał – czego oni nauczają teraz w Hogwarcie! A na razie weź eliksir na uspokojenie Draco i opowiedz mi to, o czym wspomniałeś ciotce.

Draco nie miał nic innego do wyboru, jak tylko opowiedzieć od początku historię. Tristan Nott, wiekowy i stateczny czarodziej nosił w sobie trudne do opisania dostojeństwo patriarchy starego rodu. Przemawiał głębokim, uspokajającym głosem niosącym jednocześnie w sobie rozkaz, nawet jeśli wypowiedzianym w pozornie swobodnej rozmowie. Tristan nie musiał ni podnosić głosu ni grozić, by uzyskać posłuch. Wiedział o tym Draco i wiedzieli inni, dlatego młody Malfoy powtórzył wszystko, począwszy od spotkania w podziemiach Hogwartu.

W międzyczasie Tristan nakazał przynieść tak dla siebie jak i Andromedy Ognistej whisky, po czym wszyscy usiedli na wygodnych, kosztownych fotelach. Salon Dworu Nottów nosił w sobie pamiątki po dawnych czasach i kolejnych pokoleniach Nottów, aczkolwiek był mniejszy niż ten w Dworze Malfoyów. Chociaż bogactwo Nottów nie kłuło w oczy podobnie co majątek Malfoyów, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Nottowie nie ustępują Malfoyom ni pozycją społeczną ni chlubnymi tradycjami. Draco patrzył na portrety przodków Theo i jego ojca, a także pamiątki łącznie z zawieszonym na ścianie mieczem ze stali goblinów, który wedle legend należał do samego Abelarda, czarodzieja z rodu Nott, zwanego wówczas Nótt, będącego uczeniem samych Salazara Slytherina i Godryka Gryffindora. Kroniki nie wspominały o wcześniejszych czarodziejach ni czarownicach z rodziny Nott, lecz dopiero po założeniu Hogwartu zaczęto spisywać listę młodych magów oraz ich rodzin.

Sam Draco także napił się łyka whisky, po czym zaczął opowiadać o swych dziwnych przygodach. Nie oszalał tego był pewien, nawet jeśli ciotka wyraźnie była bliska zaprowadzenia go do świętego Munga. Za to pan Nott pozostawał niewzruszony i spokojnie słuchał opowieści przyjaciela swego syna.

\- Twój siostrzeniec nie oszalał Dromedo – powiedział z uśmiechem Tristan.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wierzysz w te bzdury o podróżach w czasie? – spytała Andromeda.

\- Gdybym usłyszał opowieść wyłącznie z ust Draco, zapewne pozostałbym sceptyczny – zaczął Tristan, popijając whisky – ale coś bardzo podobnego powiedział mi siedząc dokładnie na miejscu Draco drogi Severus, a wiesz przecież, że to mistrz oklumencji, który nie ma tendencji do zmyślania.

\- Snape? – spytała Andromeda – co on robił w twoim domu? Czy to bezpieczne bym została tutaj, skoro prawa ręka Czarnego Pana przychodzi na herbatkę?

\- Jesteście po tej samej stronie – wyjaśnił miękko Tristan – dlatego powinnaś z Cyzią z nim porozmawiać. Jesteśmy coraz liczniejsi.

\- My, czyli kto? – spytała osłupiała Andromeda.

\- Czarodzieje, którzy nie postradali rozumu – uśmiechnął się Tristan – a jest nas garstka. Tom całkiem oszalał po swoim powrocie do żywych, a jego najnowsi rekruci to banda pijanych krwią durniów. Zakon Dumbledore'a to idealiści, wierzący, że pokonają czarnoksiężnika bez używania czarnej magii. Wojnę wygra Tom – kontynuował – ale zwycięstwo potrwa krótko.

\- Zagraniczna interwencja – zakończyła ponuro Andromeda – wedle Cyzi, Rzeczpospolita Magiczna tym razem nie ograniczy się do zamknięcia granic.

\- Podobnie jak Rosja, a w tej sprawie to i Unia Śródziemnomorska wyda decyzję – dodał Tristan – a sama wiesz, że młody carewicz Iwan tylko czeka na okazję do porządnego treningu. A to oznacza, że jeśli czegoś nie wymyślimy i to wkrótce, Tom zwycięży i zacznie mordować mugoli, mugolaków i każdego kogo uzna za niegodnego.

\- A wówczas wpadną do nas zagraniczne wojska, by zrobić porządek, o ile wcześniej mugole nie dowiedzą się o naszym istnieniu – mruknęła Andromeda – jeśli to co mówi Draco to nie obłęd, chyba potrzebuję więcej whisky.

\- Służę moja pani, ale poczekajmy na Cyzię, ona też będzie potrzebować czegoś mocniejszego.

* * *

Hogwart, około roku 1005

Hermiona zaklęła z frustracji. Od tygodni pracowała nad recepturą trucizny, lecz na razie nie osiągała efektów choćby zbliżonych do tych oczekiwanych. „Dobrze, że cokolwiek osiągnęłam" – powtarzała raz po raz – „bez pomocy Salazara nie byłoby mnie nawet tutaj. On mi bardzo pomaga, a nie mam aż tak wiele czasu, nie kiedy mam pod opieką dzieci zaś Abelard zasypuje pytaniami". Bardzo lubiła chłopca, którego poznała przed rokiem. Widziała w nim siebie z pierwszej klasy: ciekawego wszystkiego, chcącego znaleźć swoje miejsce w nowym świecie. W jakimś sensie przypominał Theo, bystrego chłopca z którym być może w innym czasie mogłaby zawrzeć bliską przyjaźń, a kto wie czy nie coś więcej. Teraz jednak wszystko jest już stracone, bowiem nigdy nie wróci do XX wieku, to … przyszłość a jej przeszłość.

\- Nie wiem co robię nie tak! – jęknęła głośno.

\- Rzadko mówię coś podobnego, lecz powinnaś wyjść na błonia zamkowe – usłyszała za sobą głos Salazara.

Przez lata nawykła do tego, że Slytherin spacerował cicho i zwinnie niczym kot. Nigdy nie miała możliwości by usłyszeć jak nadchodzi, ale wiedziała, że nie ma powodu by się go obawiać. Salazar bywał kąśliwy i złośliwy, lecz dbał o uczniów i tych, z którymi pracował. Poznała go całkiem dobrze przez poprzednie pięć lat.

\- Tylko spróbuję zmienić liczbę liści belladonny – mówiła.

\- Za długo pracujesz Hermiono – powiedział poważnie – Kalisto już cię szuka razem z Abelardem, dzieci nie powinny tutaj wejść.

\- Zgadzam się – skinęła głową – tych dwoje zawsze znajdzie drogę tam, gdzie nie należy przypominają mi mnie oraz moich przyjaciół – rozmarzyła się – masz rację musimy mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Ale muszę coś sprawdzić.

\- Nie – przerwał chwytając jej dłoń – za długo pracujesz i zaraz nawdychasz oparów. Nie pomożesz nikomu i niczemu przepracowując tak bardzo, aż doprowadzisz do wypadku. Chcesz pomóc przyjaciołom, ale musisz to zrobić mądrze.

\- Wiem, ale tak mi ciężko – szepnęła – dobrze mi tutaj, ale czuję jakbym ich zdradzała, oni zostali sami na wojnie a ja rozmawiam z założycielami Hogwartu, poznaję zapomniane w moich czasach tajemnice magii. Dziękuję za pomoc w moich planach walki z Voldemortem, nawet jeśli nie uważasz, że to twój dziedzic.

\- To interesujące zadanie, stworzyć plan do walki w przyszłości odległej o tysiąc lat – wyznał Salazar – to, że ten cały Voldemort zna mowę węży nie znaczy, że pochodzi ode mnie, nie tylko moja rodzina ma ten dar, a nie jestem jedynym przedstawicielem. Nie mam dzieci i nie mogę mieć dziedzica! – dodał ostro.

\- Nie mówiłam, że.. – zaczęła.

\- Araminta na pewno powiedziała ci o Ariadnie – przerwał Salazar – to żadna tajemnica, że moja piękna, zainteresowana starożytnymi rytuałami żona, tak bardzo pragnęła dziecka, że nie myślała o niczym innym. Zaczęła nawet używać nawet podejrzanych środków od oszustów ze świata bez magii, co rzecz jasna nie mogło doprowadzić do niczego dobrego – parsknął – Ariadna Peverell stanowiła idealną partię w oczach mego ojca i moich, przynajmniej na początku. Ty zaś Hermiono masz przynajmniej cel w życiu, pokonanie potężnego czarnoksiężnika to ambitne zadanie, a ja cenię ambicję.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, jakby niepewna co powiedzieć. Rzecz jasna znała historię małżeństwa Salazara z Ariadną Peverell. Rodzina Peverell była w tych czasach szanowaną i zamożną rodziną czarodziei, podobnie jak rodzina Slytherin toteż związek między dziedzicem tytułu Lorda Slytherin z córką hrabiego Peverell uchodził za wszech miar właściwy. Wedle Araminty, tych dwoje łączyła prawdziwa miłość, nie tylko rodowy interes. „Spędzali całe godziny nad księgami i zwojami" – mawiała – „byli szczęśliwi". Lecz z czasem Ariadna zaczęła rozpaczliwie pragnąć dziecka, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zajść w ciąże. Ówcześni uzdrowiciele załamywali ręce nie potrafiąc znaleźć przyczyny, ale Ariadny nie zadowalały podobne wyjaśnienia. Ona pragnęła mieć dziecko tak mocno, że zaczęła sięgać po najbardziej desperackie metody, łącznie z szukaniem rozwiązania wśród ludzi bez magii.

Spojrzała na Salazara, tego Salazara, który zawsze znał kąśliwe odpowiedzi na kolejne pytania. Dostrzegała w jego oczach ból, którego nie ukoiły lata, które minęły od śmierci Ariadny. Spojrzała na niego łagodnie, lecz nic nie powiedziała wiedząc jak źle ten dumny czarodziej zniósłby litość.

\- Czy wiesz może w jaki sposób rzucić czary tak, by zwoje i przepisy przetrwały tysiąc lat? – spytała – to kolejny punkt mojego planu.

\- Z tego co wspominałaś, nasze portrety wiszą w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu – zauważył Salazar – być może powinnaś mieć swój portret?

\- Też o tym myślałam, ale znam chłopaków. Oni potrzebują szczegółowego przepisu – mówiła – Draco i Theo to lepsi warzyciele, ale wciąż nie mam pewności, czy posłuchają mnie. Może jakbyś coś powiedział, gdyby twój portret ich przekonał – dodała.

\- Twój upór ma w sobie specyficzny urok – odparł – nie mam nic przeciwko otruciu bandy morderców, będących na usługach szaleńca. A nikt tego nie zrobi lepiej, niż jego zaufani – zakończył z uśmiechem – otruć tych, którzy zmusili cię do ucieczki i dręczyli to godny plan.

Pracowali razem już od jakiegoś czasu, ponad rok na dobrą sprawę. Salazar pomagał w pracach nad truciznami, znajdował dla niej pożyteczne książki i nauczał o roślinach, magicznych oraz zwyczajnych, tego czego nie wiedziała. Teraz jednak obiecał pomóc także w przyszłości, co ją uradowało. Zgodziła się by za nim pójść na błonia, nieraz tam spacerowali. Chodzili wzdłuż jeziora, a nawet po zagajniku który z czasem został Zakazanym Lasem, lecz wówczas, w roku 1005 nie spotkała w lesie nic gorszego niż lis czy wiewiórka.

Już dawno straciła rachubę czasu jaki spędziła w towarzystwie dostojnego czarodzieja. Był dla niej nauczycielem czarnej magii, kimś z kim ćwiczyła pojedynki i warzenie trucizn, ale przede wszystkim mentorem i kimś kogo coraz bardziej ceniła. Bardziej niż ceniła, bowiem sama przed sobą przyznawała, że przystojny, elegancki czarodziej w nienagannej szacie poruszał czułe struny w jej sercu. Dlatego pewnie na jej ustach zakwitał uśmiech ilekroć ich dłonie przypadkowo się spotkały. Nie sądziła by cokolwiek więcej było jej dane: Salazar głośno i wobec krytykował instytucję małżeństwa, narzekając jak to zmienia ona mądre, bystre kobiety w coś całkiem przeciwnego. Gorycz związana z końcem jego małżeństwa z Ariadną nie stanowiła czegoś co ukrywał, żadnej tajemnicy.

\- Moja żona zwariowała na punkcie chęci posiadania dziecka – mawiał ostro – ty zaś chcesz zabić szaleńca, mieniącego się Lordem. To dobry plan, znacznie lepszy niż szaleństwo na punkcie macierzyństwa.

\- Od kiedy zacząłeś mnie wspierać? – od jakiegoś czasu już nie nazywała go Mistrzem, nie wymagała tego od niej odkąd powiedziała, że planuje otruć czołowych śmierciożerców dolewając im do wina trucizn.

\- Odkąd postanowiłaś przekonać swoich arystokratycznych kolegów do zabicia mojego rzekomego dziedzica – wyjaśnił splatając długie palce – walka wprost z przeważającymi siłami wroga to żaden plan, nie doprowadzi do niczego lepszego niż samobójstwo, lecz pomysł otrucia wroga, zabójstwa z ukrycia to coś co mogę wesprzeć.

\- Sądzisz Salazarze, że Tom pochodzi z linii twego rodzeństwa, może od kuzynostwa? – spytała ostrożnie.

\- To możliwe, minęło dobrze ponad dziewięćset lat od tej chwili do narodzin Meropy Gaunt. Nigdy nie słyszałem o rodzinie Gaunt, nie wiem w kogo dokładnie się wżenili.

\- Lecz mówili o tobie!

\- Moja rodzina … moja rodzina dawno znalazła sposób na sytuację, kiedy obecny Lord nie może spłodzić dziecka. Adoptuje wówczas syna ze swej rodziny i nazywa dziedzicem, być może adoptowałem siostrzeńca i historia tak go zapamiętała, jako dziedzica Salazara Slytherina bowiem nim właśnie był nawet jeśli nie ja go spłodziłem. Dlatego pewnie nie rozumiałem Ariadny, desperacja nie pomaga ni w poczęcia dziecka ni w niczym – dodał.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Owo rozwiązanie faktycznie tłumaczyło wszystko. Salazar Slytherin mógł, wzorem rzymskich wielmożów, usynowić dowolnego chłopca ze swej rodziny i nazwać swoim dziedzicem. Wedle praw rodzinnych, praw dziedziczenia i wszelkich zasad, owe dziecko było tym samym, co legalny syn. Tak wiele wiedzy zostało utraconej przez lata, nic zatem dziwnego, że nie rozróżniono adaptowanego syna Salazara Slytherina od rodzonego potomka. Lord Vodemort, a wcześniej rodzina Gaunt, z pewnością chcieli wierzyć w coś podobnego.

\- Praktyczne – szepnęła – może faktycznie muszę odpocząć? Jutro uczę Abelarda i Kalisto, a tych dwoje potrafi zagonić każdego w kozi róg.

\- Wiem, dlatego to moi ulubieni uczniowie. Będą pewnego dnia wielkimi czarodziejami.

Hermiona ceniła żywą inteligencję obojga dzieci. Kalisto oraz Abelard uważnie czytali wszystko co wpadło im w ręce, a jednocześnie zadawali pytania. Ona sama, będąc w ich wieku, pochłaniała każdą książkę nawet nie myśląc by w coś wątpić. Lecz początkowo nieśmiały, nieco przestraszony Abelard, zmienił się pod wpływem pewnej siebie Kalisto Black. I chociaż Hermiona nie miała w sercu za wiele miłości do rodziny Black, nie po spotkaniach z Bellatrix i Narcyzą, to jednak nie zapomniała Syriusza i tego jak zginął próbując ich ratować. „Kalisto to jeszcze dziecko, mała dziewczynka ciekawa tajemnic magii. Te okropieństwa, które przeżyłam będą mieć miejsce za prawie tysiąc lat nie mam prawa za nie winić małej dziewczynki". Mimo to zadry w sercu nie znikły, nie całkiem.

Niewiele wiedziała o przyszłości dwojga dzieci. Sama Kalisto znajdowała się na samym szczycie drzewa genealogicznego rodu Black. Wyszła za mąż, acz Hermiona nie pamiętała za kogo dokładnie, i miała troje dzieci jak wiele czarownic tamtych czasów. O Abelardzie słyszała jedynie raz od Theo, jako tym, który zbudował podwaliny pod bogactwo oraz wpływy rodu Nott. „My, rodzina Nott od zawsze ceniliśmy wiedzę, moc oraz spryt zaś to nie zawsze związane jest w czystością krwi w takim sensie, jak uważa Czarny Pan. Dyrektor Dumbledore to potężny czarodziej, a jest półkrwi. To ciekawe, czyż nie?". Nie mogła zapomnieć słów swego dawno utraconego towarzysza nauk.

Teraz, spędzając głównie czas na badaniach i nauczaniu dzieci, miała naprawdę dużo czasu na przemyślenia. Zrozumiała wówczas, że Theo Nott nigdy nie wierzył w ideologię czystej krwi, nie w taki sposób jak Lucjusz Malfoy i ta szalona dziwka Bellatriks. Theo owszem uważał kulturę i zwyczaje czarodziei za wspaniałe, lecz nie wyzywał jej od szlam, nie tak jak Draco. A i sam Draco ostatnimi czasy był raczej przerażony niż butny. Wyzywał ją, dokuczał lecz dawno pojęła różnicę między złośliwościami, przezywaniem a torturami i prawdziwym złem. Draco nie miał w sobie zła, to dupek i rozpieszczone książątko lecz na pewno nie potwór pokroju Voldemorta czy tej szalonej dziwki. Był przerażony i próbował pomóc… przez ostatnie miesiące, cały okres nauki z Roweną, raz po raz przeżywała swoje wspomnienia. Widziała przerażoną twarz Draco, kiedy zostali przywleczeni do salonu w Dworze Malfoyów i to, że ich rozpoznał nawet jeśli twierdził inaczej. Nauka oklumencji naprawdę pozwoliła przeżyć niejako na nowo swoje życie, przeanalizować kolejne decyzje, zrozumieć błędy i spróbować wyciągnąć naukę. Draco Malfoy nie był wrogiem, nie takim w każdym razie jak Bellatriks czy choćby Lucjusz Malfoy. To Lucjusz wielbił ziemię po której chodził Lord Voldemort, pozwalający swoim zwolennikom dawać upust swoim najbardziej mrocznym żądzom.

* * *

Posiadłość Nottów, rok 1998

Narcyza Malfoy często odwiedzała Tristana Nott, przez co wezwanie ni jej nie zaskoczyło ni nie wzbudziło podejrzenia. Pomagała mu czasem w organizacji przyjęć od śmierci jego żony, Celii i regularnie gościła w domu Theo, przyjaciela Draco. Narcyza w swoim czasie przyjaźniła się z Celią Nott, chociaż kobiety pochodziły ze starych rodzin czystej krwi, Blackowie znani byli ze swego konserwatyzmu i niechęci do mugolaków, zaś Prewettowie uchodzili za bardziej tolerancyjnych i otwartych. Celia Nott jednak, urodziwa, oczytana czarownica o nienagannych manierach, potrafiła zjednać sobie wielu, łącznie z Narcyzą. Co więcej, nawet Lucjusz Malfoy nie powiedział o niej nigdy nic złośliwego. Dlatego właśnie wyszła z domu nie budząc podejrzeń nikogo, a już na pewno nie Lorda Voldemorta, który przecież nie mógł zakazywać czarodziejom czystej krwi by spotykali się w swoim gronie i kontynuowali chlubne tradycje. Wyszła ze swego domu jak zawsze nienaganna i opanowana, lecz nawet jej opanowanie zostało wystawione na próbę, kiedy zobaczyła siostrę oraz syna popijających whisky w salonie Tristana. O nie, pani Malfoy nie miała nic przeciwko podobnej scenie i sama regularnie słuchała opowieści Andromedy o spotkaniach z Tristanem, lecz Draco?

\- Usiądź Cyziu, napijesz się whisky, a może dobroci naszych kuzynków z Rosji? – spytał Tristan z uśmiechem.

\- Jest jakiś powód dla którego mnie zaprosiłeś? – odpowiedziała pytaniem zajmując miejsce na fotelu – nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko, lecz jak zdajesz sobie sprawę zaskoczyłeś mnie.

\- O tak, lecz młody Draco przekazał mi radosne wieści – wyjaśnił Tristan – dokładnie to samo, co wcześniej opowiedział w zaufaniu Severus. Mamy szansę Cyziu, jest nas więcej i nadszedł czas całkiem jak sugerowały pisma samego Abelarda Nott.

\- Niemożliwe, Abelard miał na myśli Draco? – spytała Narcyza otwierając szeroko oczy – a Czarny Pan z jego zapisków to…

\- Tom – dokończył Tristan – miał na myśli Toma. Abelard Nott, założyciel rodu Nott – wyjaśnił miękko – był uczeniem Salazara Slytherina oraz Godryka Gryffindora, wielkim uczonym i wojownikiem swego czasu. pozostawił po sobie zapiski, w najgłębszej skrytce w naszym skarbcu w Gringottcie z wyraźnym nakazem „Niech zostanie otwarte przez patriarchę rodziny Nott w maju roku 1998". Znalazłem tam wiele pożytecznych informacji, sugestii. Mamy wielu przeciwników, lecz sposób na ich pokonanie oraz element zaskoczenia po naszej stronie.

\- Co masz na myśli Tristanie? – spytała Andromeda – co ma z tym wspólnego twój przodek?

\- Nie słyszałaś opowieści Draco? To nie bajanie – zapewniał Tristan – dokładnie o tym samym pisał Abelard, a i Severus powtórzył opowieść. Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka mego syna, naprawdę cofnęła się w czasie na skutek wybuchu magii w salonie Cyzi. Z tego właśnie powodu nie może dokończyć szalonej misji, którą zlecił im Albus Dumbledore. Lecz chociaż Dumbledore uwierzył, że dzieciaki są w stanie pokonać czarnoksiężnika i jego pomocników, to odkrył największym sekret Toma. Czy wiesz dlaczego przeżył nieudany atak na dom Potterów?

\- Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało, nie rozumiałam w jaki sposób tego dokonał – przyznała Narcyza.

\- Horkruksy – wyjaśnił Tristan – wiesz czym są?

\- Oczywiście, jestem Black – wyjaśniła Narcyza – ale horkruksy mogą być czymkolwiek!

\- Stworzył ich sześć – powiedział Tristan – Dumbledore zniszczył dwa: pierścień oraz pamiętnik, Potter zniszczył medalion Salazara Slytherina, pozostały jeszcze dwa przedmioty należące do Założycieli Hogwartu: czarka Helgi Hufflepuff oraz diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Poza tym, wedle Dumbledore'a Nagini to coś więcej niż chowaniec. Jak wiecie moje panie, nielekko zniszczyć horkruksa.

\- Można użyć szatańskiej pożogi – zaproponowała Andromeda.

\- Lub jadu bazyliszka, zaś na szczęście Potter zabił jednego dzięki temu mamy dostęp do kłów oraz jadu. Musimy jednak znaleźć czarkę oraz diadem.

\- Czarkę ma w swoim skarbcu Bella – wyjaśniła Narcyza - Czarny Pan jej przekazał ów przedmiot, była z tego dumna. Musimy znaleźć sposób by się tam dostać, jakoś namówić ją by zechciała zabrać nas na wycieczkę do Gringotta.

\- Ciotka tego nie zrobi, o ile nie zasłużę sobie na podobny zaszczyt, a ona lubi krwawe łaźnie jak polowanie na mugoli i szlamy – zauważył Draco.

\- I coś takiego trzeba zaaranżować – zaczął Tristan – nie każę ci nikogo zabijać czy torturować, lecz stworzyć przekonujące przedstawienie dla ciotki.

\- Ja zaś pójdę z wami, wybrać nieco galeonów na …. cóż, każda czarownica może czasem iść na zakupy, czyż nie? – uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

\- Ale w jaki sposób mamy przekonać Bellę? – pytała Andromeda- nie chcę by Draco musiał zrobić coś okropnego.

\- Ni ja – zgodziła się Narcyza.

\- Być może ten skrzat … Zwinka przyda się na coś? – zamyślił się Draco – wydaje się naprawdę biegła w używaniu zaklęć, a to jak pomogła w ucieczce Potterowi oraz Weasleyowi wiele sugeruje. Lecz czy nie mam zwidów? Naprawdę wierzycie we wszystko co powiedziałem? Podróże w czasie, Granger przebywająca w jedenastym wieku? Nie potrafię wciąż w pełni przyswoić. Wszystko się dzieje tak prędko!

\- Mamy coraz mniej czasu – powiedział Tristan – zatem mamy zarys planu. Zaraz odwiedzi nas Severus – kontynuował – ma wiele obowiązków w Hogwarcie, a jeśli zacznie współpracować z Potterem być może…. być może nasze szanse wzrosną.

\- To niemożliwe – zauważył Draco – profesor Snape i Potter nie…

\- A jednak Potter rozmawia z tobą Draco, idź do niego i przemów mu do rozsądku.

* * *

Hogwart, rok 1998

Harry Potter stał nad kociołkiem z książką do eliksirów i już wyglądał na zmęczonego. Odkąd przez paroma dniami, a może tygodniami, zostali uratowani jego życie uległo całkowitej zmianie. Rzecz jasna nie narzekał na zmianę zimnego, nawet jeśli był zaczarowany, namiotu na wygodny pokój i miękkie łóżko. Nie narzekał na zmiany w menu: zamiast grzybów i całkiem przypadkowych rzeczy jadł pożywne, obfite śniadania. Uciekając razem z Hermioną nie mogli rzecz jasna choćby marzyć jedzeniu smacznych posiłków, musząc zadowolić grzybami, leśnymi owocami i tym, co zdołali znaleźć po mugolskiej stronie. Dawno już przestali kierować się czymś tak głupim jak dumą, by nie spróbować czegoś z Tesco czy też resztek z restauracji. Duma nie ma znaczenia, kiedy walczy się o przeżycie. Byli słabszą stroną wojny z bezwzględnym wrogiem i nic więcej nie mogli zrobić.

A teraz wszystko uległo zmianie. Razem z Ronem trafili do Hogwartu, miejsca które od samego początku nauki stanowiło synonim bezpieczeństwa. Może i Komnata Tajemnic nie należała do przyjemnych miejsc, ciężko zapomnieć o bazyliszku i wysysającym życie dzienniku, lecz teraz już nie groziło im nic złego. Bazyliszek powoli gnił w sąsiedniej Komnacie, lecz co najważniejsze nikt tutaj nie schodził bowiem tylko wężouści mogli otworzyć przejście. Najwyraźniej także skrzaty domowe mogły tutaj trafić, co czyniło miejsce bezpieczną kryjówką i idealnym miejscem na treningi.

O nauki dbała Zwinka: kazała mu powtarzać eliksiry oraz trenować magię, ale nie zwyczajną magię lecz zaklęcia możliwe do użycia w walce. Prócz sypialni, miał do dyspozycji coś w rodzaju pokoju do treningu, podobną formę przybierał ongi Pokój Życzeń, a także bibliotekę. Gdyby nie wojna, owe dni mogłyby uchodzić za naprawdę wspaniałe. Lecz wszystko miało swój cel, zaś celem treningu była walka z mordercą jego rodziców i jego zwolennikami. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko walce, lecz eliksiry!

\- Musisz znać podstawy – rozkazywał portret Hermiony – inaczej nie masz szans, Draco pomoże lecz nie możesz polegać tylko na nic. Antidota są kluczowe!

\- Rozumiem Hermiono, ale czarna magia – mówił mając wątpliwości co do zaklęć, które miał poznawać.

\- Harry, nie pokonamy czarnoksiężnika nie używając zaklęć bojowych. Ilu ludzi zginęło przez podobne nastawienie dyrektora? Moody, a i my prawie zginęliśmy, musimy wiedzieć jak walczyć tak by zabijać a nie oszałamiać. Ci ludzie chcą nas torturować lub zabić, nie możemy im na to pozwolić. Musimy zabić ich, nim oni zabiją kogoś, kto nie może się bronić! Jakie szanse mają przeciw nim zwykli mugole? – argumentowała.

\- Lecz Moody zawsze mówił, że używając czarnej magii zniżamy się do ich poziomu. Czy nie będziemy tacy jak oni?

\- Moody nie żyje – przypomniała bezlitośnie – a różnica jest ogromna, bowiem my nie znajdujemy przyjemności w zabijaniu. Jesteśmy jak żołnierze lub policjanci, zabijamy złych ludzi po to, by nie skrzywdzili innych. Ktoś musi bronić niewinnych i ta rola przypadła nam. Pozostała nas garstka i nie możemy sobie pozwolić by jeszcze bardziej opaść z sił.

\- Bo inaczej on… Vol… wygra – dokończył Harry – a nasze życie stanie się nieznośne. Mugole będą atakowani.

\- I w końcu dowiedzą o istnieniu magii, a wówczas rzucą przeciw czarodziejom wszystko co mają – dokończył portret.

Toczył podobne rozmowy z portretem Hermiony praktycznie codziennie. Zwinka nie dawała mu szansy na za długie rozmyślania, bowiem skrzatka miała za zadanie uczyć Harry'ego a plan treningowy był napięty. Harry musiał unikać ciskanych klątw, opanować uniki oraz reagować możliwie szybko i sprawnie na zmieniająca sytuację. Toczyli wojnę i musieli nauczyć walczyć. Jakże byli nieprzygotowani!

Od czasu fiaska w ministerstwie magii uciekali niczym zwierzyna łowna, przegrywając. Ron znowu od nich odszedł w zaledwie kilka tygodni po tym jak wrócił, wyraźnie niezdolny by pozostać z nimi na dłużej. Ich przyjaźń wisiała na cienkim głosku, a może już została całkowicie zerwana. A pomóc miał Draco Malfoy ze wszystkich możliwych osób. Ten sam Draco Malfoy, który zatruwał mu życie przez prawie cały czas nauki w Hogwarcie, który wyśmiewał pochodzenie Hermiony, biedę rodziny Rona oraz sieroctwo samego Pottera. A teraz mają grać w jednej drużynie, bo wymyśliła Hermiona.

Harry patrzył na portret czarownicy, która była ongi jego pierwszą przyjaciółką. Ron był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, lecz Hermiona czymś więcej. Nie, nigdy nie łączyła ich romantyczna miłość jak uważał zazdrosny Ron, lecz czyste, pozbawione elementów zmysłowych uczucie brata do siostry. Nigdy go nie zawiodła, nigdy nie odwróciła plecami i zawsze, ale to zawsze mógł na nią liczyć nawet jeśli inni odmawiali wsparcia. I tylko dlatego słuchał, ponieważ Hermiona nigdy go nie zawiodła. Kobieta na portrecie nie miała osiemnastu lat, lecz więcej chociaż trudno było określić jej wiek. Lecz chociaż zdecydowanie nie była dziewczyną, pozostały w niej znajome rysy, nawet jeśli zmienione przez wiek.

Jej kapryśne, jakby żyjące własny życiem, włosy zostały upięte w elegancki kok. Fryzurę podtrzymywały ciężkie, srebrne spinki zdobione w ornamenty przypominające węże. Podobne zdobienia Harry widział jedynie w książkach go historii, lub na portretach czarodziei z innych epok, zaś w przypadku Hermiony całość wyglądała dziwacznie. W uszy nosiła wpięte długie, srebrne kolczyki z szafirami przypominającymi winne grona, zaś kolor klejnotów pasował do ciemnozielonej sukni z długimi rękawami. Rozmawiała cierpliwie z Harrym i Draco, a obaj chłopcy byli niewątpliwie zaskoczeni słysząc głos swojej koleżanki będący jedynie echem docierającym do nich poprzez wieki. Hermiony nie ma już między nimi i już do nich nie wróci. Została od nich oddzielona barierą tysiąca lat i nie ma sposobu by takową przekroczyć. Stracili ją na zawsze, a teraz pozostała im jedynie rozmowa z cieniem czarownicy, którą ongi była. Zaś na portrecie dostrzegał nie tylko nią, lecz kogoś jeszcze i to osobę od której nijak nie oczekiwał pomocy. Lecz czyż świat magii nie zaskakiwał raz po raz?

\- Potter nie mieszkaj w taki sposób! – głos Draco niewiele stracił ze swej zwykłej złośliwości – masz przygotować antidotum, nie truciznę.

\- Malfoy, jak zwykle niezawodny – parsknął Harry.

\- Oczywiście Potter, dlatego jestem częścią planu – uśmiechnął się – bo któż inny zdoła wślizgnąć do kwatery głównej z trucizną?

\- Wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że chcesz nam pomóc.

\- Możesz nie wierzyć, ale mój brak miłości do mugoli nie oznacza od razu zgody by moja szalona ciotka mordowała kogo popadnie, czy by śmierciożercy zabijali ludzi w moim salonie. Może w twoim gryfońskim świecie nie ma miejsca na odcienie szarości, ale ich nie brakuje. A na razie musimy zniszczyć kolejne horkruksy, zaczynając d tego w skrytce ciotki Belli.

\- Bellatriks całkiem straciła nad sobą panowanie, kiedy podejrzewała włamanie. To nie przypadek – mówił portret Hermiony – tam coś się znajduje, być może czarka Helgi. Cała rzecz w tym, w jaki sposób wejść do Gringotta.

\- Może się włamiemy? – pytał Harry.

\- Nie, porażka w ministerstwie magii starczy. Nie możemy stracić kolejnej, bezpiecznej kryjówki. Nie stać nas na to.

* * *

A/N Oczywiście Rzeczpospolita Magiczna to nawiązanie do mojej innej historii, tutaj za wiele o tym nie będzie ale to moje podwórko i tutaj magiczna Polska, o której nic nie wiemy z kanonu, trzęsie magiczną Europą i ostro rywalizuje o palmę pierwszeństwa z carską Rosją. I traci cierpliwość do śmierciożerców.


	7. Chapter 7

Dziękuję za polubienia i dodanie do śledzonych.

* * *

Hogwart rok 1998

Severus Snaple nie spodziewał się przeżyć wojny. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie mu na tym zależało, czy też miał pozostawić za sobą zrozpaczoną rodzinę. Nic z tych rzeczy. Nijak nie był samobójcą czy też kimś nieodpowiedzialnym, ale po prostu realistą. Zabił Dumbledore'a, zatem nie ma powrotu na jasną stronę. Jeśli wygra Czarny Pan wygra, w Anglii zapanuje anarchia której skutków nie sposób przewidzieć i kto wie ile głów poleci. Z kolei jeśli jakimś cudem wygra jasna strona, to dla zabójcy ich bohatera nie ma innej opcji niż cela w Azkabanie lub nawet Pocałunek Dementora. Dlatego pewnie przeglądał kolejne raporty, pomagając sobie ognistą whisky.

Teraz do gabinetu weszli Amycus i Alecto Carrow. Zostali tutaj zainstalowani przez Voldemorta, który nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem „zasugerował" by trafili do Hogwartu. „Oni ci pomogą Severusie, masz tak wiele pracy". Dlatego właśnie Amycus „nauczał" czarnej magii, zaś Alecto „nauczała" mugoloznastwa, zaś to co rozumieli jako nauczanie drażniło go niepomiernie.

\- Nie możecie używać uczniów czystej krwi jako celów treningowych – wycedził – Longbottom to zakała sztuki eliksirów, ale też dziedzic starej i bogatej rodziny.

\- Ale to zdrajca krwi, zasługuje na szlabany za obrażanie Czarnego Pana – mówiła Alecto.

\- Szlabany tak, radzę ci tylko miarkować się. Amycusie, radzę ci byś nie uczył takich Crabbe czy Goyle szatańskiej pożogi – spojrzał na drugiego śmierciożercę.

\- To młodzi wojownicy w służbie Czarnego Pana, zaś Czarny Pan dba o edukację młodych czarodziei – sprzeczał się Amycus.

\- Słowo Czarnego Pana jest prawem – powiedział Severus splatając ręce – lecz Czarny Pan niezwykle ceni mury Hogwartu, dzieło swego przodka wielkiego Salazara Slytherina. Niedobrze by klasy czy inna część prastarego zamku uległy zniszczeniu z powodu źle rzuconego zaklęcia szatańskiej pożogi!

\- Crabbe i Goyle to potomkowie najlepszych rodzin i nie popełnią błędów jak jakieś szlamy! – syknęła Alecto – a może w to wątpisz Severusie? – odparła odsłaniając zęby.

\- Uczyłem tych dwoje przez lata i znam umiejętności moich uczniów oraz ich ograniczenia. Mówię tylko, że szatańska pożoga to niebezpieczne zaklęcie – przypomniał chłodno – nie bierz do ręki przedmiotów o nieznanym pochodzeniu, ni nie należących do ciebie Alecto – wycedził wisząc jak czarownica dotyka jednego z przedmiotów w gabinecie.

I podobnie wyglądały wszystkie kolejne rozmowy z wymuszonym towarzystwem. Nic jednak nie mógł zrobić, bowiem sprzeciwianie się woli Czarnego Pana to pewność bolesnej, powolnej śmierci. Severus zaś z pewnością nie pragnął bolesnego końca. Dlatego tylko westchnął, po czym z uśmiechem przyjął zaproszenie od Tristana Notta.

Mógł odwiedzać starszego arystokratę bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Dostojny Nott, jeden z pierwszych śmierciożerców i przyjaciel samego Czarnego Pana był powszechnie poważany w środowisku. Nawet jeśli niektórzy, jak Lucjusz Malfoy, zazdrościli mu pozycji to niewiele mogli przeciw niemu uczynić ponieważ Nott był zamożnym czarodziejem czystej krwi, szanującym tradycję i okazującym zdrową niechęć wobec mugolaków i zdrajców krwi. Rodzina Nott, podobnie jak Blackowie, mieli wśród krewnych wpływowych czarodziei z całej Europy co czyniło go dość bezpiecznym. „W moim wieku nie mogę już tak walczyć jak ongi panie, lecz mogę wspierać cię inaczej" – wyjaśnił ongi Voldemortowi i w owych słowach tkwił głęboki sens.

\- Muszę udać się na spotkanie Minerwo – wyjaśnił swej zastępczyni – wrócę za godzinę czy też dwie. Wyślij mi patronusa jakbyś

\- Oczywiście dyrektorze – wycedziła Minerwa McGonagall – jak pan sobie życzy.

Minerwa McGonagall niespecjalnie ukrywała swoją nienawiść do dawnego kolegi. W oczach członków Zakonu Feniksa, Severus Snape był mordercą ich przywódcy i wielkiego czarodzieja. Wielkość Albusa Dumbledore nie budziła wątpliwości nawet wśród większości jego wrogów, w każdym razie tych co bardziej bystrych, a i sam Lord Voldemort czuł respekt przed dawnym nauczycielem. To jednak o czum zapominali zwolennicy, to fakt, że będąc jedynie człowiekiem Albus Dumbledore ma swoje słabości i może popełnić błędy. I dlatego dotknął Pierścienia Wskrzeszenia, który nieświadomy Tom Riddle uczynił horkruksem. Klątwa zabijała powoli starszego czarodzieja o czym wiedział tak on jak i sam dyrektor. Niesprawna ręka stanowiła jedynie zapowiedź czegoś znacznie gorszego, co nastąpi kiedy klątwa dotrze do mózgu.

Lecz Minerwa nie została wtajemniczona w plan. Albus nie chciał by ktokolwiek wiedział o tajnym planie, by ktokolwiek wiedział o wyprawie po horkruksy, którą zlecił trójce nastolatków. Nawet sam Severus nie wiedział o tym, co dla trójki nieświadomych dzieci zaplanował dyrektor aż do niedawna. Prawdę poznał od, ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł, od zwykle milczących porterów Założycieli Hogwartu. I jeśli wcześniej podejrzewał, że paskudna klątwa dotarła do umysłu Albusa Dumbledore, to właśnie zyskał przekonujący dowód. Wysłanie dzieci, w tym Weasleya nie potrafiącego rzucić porządnie zaklęć i mającego problemy z własną zazdrością, na poszukiwanie niebezpiecznych artefaktów bez powiedzenia im w jaki sposób mają takowe zniszczyć to szaleństwo w czystej postaci. A oni mają już stanowczo za wiele szaleńców. Tylko Tristan Nott miał dość przenikliwości, chociaż nikt nigdy nie wiedział po której stronie leży lojalność. Lecz chociaż należał do najstarszych zwolenników Czarnego Pana, to jego żona Celia pochodziła z rodziny Prewett jako kuzynka Molly Weasley.

\- Nie powinnaś być tak surowa wobec człowieka, którego lojalności nie znasz profesor McGonagall – odezwał się portret Roweny Ravenclaw.

\- Severus Snape zabił dyrektora Dumbledore – powiedziała lodowato Minerwa – zabił człowieka, który mu ufał!

\- Nie znasz całej historii – wyjaśnił portret Roweny.

\- Nie możecie – zaprotestował gwałtownie portret Albusa – byłem dyrektorem Hogwartu, zaś portrety mają obowiązek wykonywać polecenia dyrektora! Zakazałem komukolwiek szeptać o tajemnicach wypowiedzianych w tych czterech ścianach.

\- Jesteśmy Założycielami Hogwartu i nie obowiązuję nas żadne ograniczenia – powiedział chłodno portret Salazara - obserwowaliśmy przez długie wieki jak nasza szkoła rosła w chwale. Widzieliśmy cię Albusie Dumbledore i to jak nie dostrzegasz zagrożenia, jak pomimo swej wielkości nie rozumiesz. Tak bardzo obawiałeś się nadużycia czarnej magii, że w ogóle nie pozwalałeś swoim walczyć. Nie interweniowaliśmy by nie zmienić linii czasowej, lecz teraz jesteśmy wolni a ja nie zamierzam patrzeć jak szaleniec kala moje rodowe nazwisko i używa takowego by uzasadnić zabijanie. Minerwo McGonagall, zawsze byłaś bystra i przenikliwa czyż nie zastanowiło cię dlaczego Severus Snape z taką lekkością pokonał dyrektora?

\- Tak, lecz – zaczęła Minerwa.

\- To było zaplanowane by zapewnić Severusowi pozycję w szeregach samozwańczego Lorda, by mógł ochraniać uczniów Hogwartu – wyjaśnił porter Salazara – to dobry plan, lecz trzeba więcej rozsądku w domu szaleństwa. Albus Dumbledore umierał z powodu bardzo starej i zabójczej klątwy, Severus skrócił jego męki i zaoszczędził najgorszego. On jest przeciwnikiem samozwańczego Czarnego Pana tak jak i wy. Nie musicie się przyjaźnić, ani nawet lubić lecz musicie ze sobą współpracować jeśli chcecie przeżyć i móc prowadzić życie wolne od terroru. To czy podążacie za tradycją czy też za nowymi ideami winno stanowić wasz wybór, nie nakaz tego czy innego czarodzieja.

\- Tak, lecz dlaczego milczeliście wcześniej? – spytała zaskoczona McGonagall – przecież wszystko co miało miejsce, stanowił dla was odległą przyszłość!

\- Nie całkiem – wyjaśnił portret Roweny – odwiedził nas gość z odległej linii czasowej, bystra czarownica imieniem Hermiona. Nie mogliśmy wpływać na nic związanego z nią czy wami, ponieważ to by wprowadziło zamieszanie, lecz teraz jesteśmy na nowo wolni od ograniczeń. Przez wieki milczeliśmy, bowiem sprawa dotyczyły spraw odległych i ludzi nam obcych lecz teraz to całkiem inna sprawa. Musisz bowiem wiedzieć, że..

* * *

Hogwart rok 1005

Hermiona wyszła na długi spacer po zamkowych błoniach. W tamtym czasie tak zamek jak i ogrody były odmienne niż za czasów jej szkolnej edukacji, ale sama Hermiona zaczynała uważać ten nowy Hogwart za swój dom już jakiś czas temu. Spędziła pięć lat razem z Założycielami i pierwszymi uczniami Hogwartu, zaś w swoim czasie sześć. Jakkolwiek dziwacznie to niedługo przeszłość, coś co ongi uważała za przeszłość, stanie czymś bliższym niż dawne życie. Lubiła spacerować po spokojnych, przyjemnych terenach nie bojąc ni wojny, ni potworów z Zakazanego Lasu ni niczego innego.

W roku 1005 rzecz jasna nie istniał Zakazany Las, chociaż ów teren porastał niewielki zagajnik. Nie wiedziała jednak czy zagajnik, który widziała z okien swej komnaty to naprawdę Zakazany Las czy może po prostu w różnych czasach akurat tam sadzono drzewa. Tak czy inaczej, w roku 1005 zagajnik stanowił niczego nadzwyczajnego, nic groźnego: po prostu przyjemny zagajnik pełen brzóz, dębów oraz sosen gdzie mieszkańcy zamku mogli odpocząć, nacieszyć pięknem przyrody czy udać na schadzkę. Zarówno Helga jak i Salazar mieli tam swoje grządki z pożytecznymi roślinami potrzebnymi tak jako składniki eliksirów jak i do leczenia. Helena miała tam swoje klomby, zaś Godryk często tam ćwiczyć przy dobrej pogodzie. Sama Hermiona zaczęła także przychodzić tam z książkami, a często pracowała razem z Salazarem, ku swej radości. Nie rozumiała dlaczego z czasem ów przyjemny zakątek został lasem rodem z horroru pełnym Akromantul i innych, niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Dlaczego na Merlina Albus Dumbledore pozwolił by w pobliżu szkoły pełnej dzieci rósł las pełen potworów mogących pożreć uczniów? Lubiła Hagrida, nie tak jak Harry lecz zawsze, uważała go za dobrego i dzielnego człowieka lecz niezdolnego dostrzec, że potwory to nie miłe, włochate szczeniaczki łaszące do właściciela. Stanowiły śmiertelne zagrożenie, czego nie dostrzegał skądinąd porządny Hagrid.

Któregoś przyjemnego, wrześniowego dnia siedziała ze zwojami w dłoni. Siedziała na miękkim kobiercu traw, pod rozłożystym dębem korzystając z wolnego dnia. Nieczęsto miała okazję by po prostu cieszyć pięknem dnia, bowiem pracowała naprawdę ciężko, lecz i tak znacznie więcej okazji niż w swoim czasie. Kiedy zaś nie pracowała nad recepturami trucizn, nauczała dzieci zaś Abelard i Kalisto wręcz domagali dodatkowych lekcji a ona cóż, sama kochając magię nie odmawiała. Dlatego pewnie nieczęsto mogła siedzieć nad stawem, zapisując swoje obserwacje. Miała coraz bardziej wykrystalizowany plan, który właśnie wprowadzała w życie. Musi uratować przyszłość dla swoich przyjaciół. A chociaż znalazła tutaj nowy dom i ludzi, których polubiła nie zapomniała o pozostawionych w przyszłości Ronie oraz Harrym. Być może dostrzegła by coś wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że wciąż niejako tkwiła w dwóch strefach czasowych?

Salazar podążał za nią od Hogwartu. Ubrany w długie, szmaragdowe szaty potrafił sprawić, że kroki stawały się nieomal niesłyszalne. Obserwował młodą, brązowowłosą czarownicę od czasu kiedy trafiła do nich w tajemniczy sposób. I chociaż początkowo uważał Hermionę za dziecinną to jednak z czasem zmienił swoje nastawienie. Nauczał czarownicę czarnej magii i nie mógł zarzucić niczego jej zaangażowaniu oraz ciężkiej pracy. Trenowała nowe zaklęcia do upadłego, a także eliksiry, trucizny oraz nauki sztuk umysłu z Roweną. Salazar nijak nie podzielał jej poglądów, lecz zaangażowanie i ciężka praca stanowiły coś, co podzielał zawsze i u każdego. Teraz zaś patrzył na czarownicę siedzącą na łące, piszącą coś zawzięcie.

W długiej, granatowej sukni wyglądała elegancko zaś ciepła pogoda zachęcała do korzystania z uroków późnego lata. Obserwował jej długie, zręczne palce zaciskające na piórze, a jeszcze bardziej małe piersi unoszące przy każdym wdechu oraz wydechu. Obserwował jak tworzyła nowe mikstury, jak nauczała dzieci i głośno przyznawał, ze zupełnie go zaskoczyła bowiem zamiast być całkowitą porażką jako nauczycielka okazała się naprawdę cennym nabytkiem dla ich szkoły.

\- I ja lubię tutaj czasem przychodzić – powiedział wyrywając ją z zamyślenia – piękno lasu pomaga zebrać myśli. Mogę się przysiąść?

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła – ciepłe powietrze pomaga mi odpocząć po całym dniu pracy. Czasem – zaczęła – czasem, czasem chyba za bardzo tkwię myślami w przeszłości… przyszłości na dobrą sprawę. Tutaj – wskazała dłonią na niewielkie, leśne jeziorko – tutaj jest mój świat i moje życie, moi uczniowie i …. co właściwie najważniejsze przyjaciele – dodała – nie mogę zapomnieć o chłopakach, lecz muszę dostrzegać szczęście obok siebie.

Salazar zajął miejsce obok niej, siadając na wciąż ciepłej ziemi. Hermiona posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech, z trudem panują nad swoim wielkim poruszeniem. Od miesięcy podziwiała dostojnego, pewnego siebie czarodzieja. Jego czarne włosy, przenikliwe spojrzenie przypominały o Severusie Snape, w każdym razie z czasów kiedy nie ciążył na nim zarzut morderstwa, a ona zawsze miała słabość do nauczycieli. Dlatego na usta wkroczył jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, kiedy poczuła jak jego dłoń złapała jej dłoń.

\- Cieszą mnie twoje słowa Hermiono – szepnął Salazar, patrząc uważnie na Hermionę – nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

\- To mój nowy dom – powiedziała patrząc na niego uważnie – zostawiłam za sobą dawne życie, lecz zaczęłam nowe. Nie zapomnę o moich pierwszych przyjaciołach, lecz dostałam tutaj naprawdę wiele. Mogę żyć z dala od strachu i wojny, w miejscu gdzie mogę wreszcie zajmować tym, czym każda młoda kobieta powinna: stroić, poznawać nowych ludzi i nauczać, a nie walczyć z żądnymi krwi czarnoksiężnikami.

\- I tak być powinno – odparł – właśnie tak piękna Hermiono.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ucieszyć z owego komplementu siedzący obok mężczyzna uchwycił jej twarz w dłonie i spojrzał nań uważnie. Nigdy nie nawiązali równie bliskiego kontaktu wzrokowego, a ona spojrzała prosto w przenikliwe oczy. Po chwili przysunął bliżej i przesunął długimi, zwinnymi palcami po twarzy kobiety. Owo wrażenie bardzo się jej podobało, a jeszcze bardziej spodobało kiedy złożył na jej ustach pocałunek.

Początkowo nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Zauroczenie czarodzieje trwało już jakiś czas, ale nigdy nie liczyła na cokolwiek więcej. Podziwiała go obserwując przy pracy, uczyła pilnie wszystkiego chcąc zasłużyć na podziw w jego oczach, lecz nie liczyła na wzajemność. Przecież była wciąż bardzo młoda, pochodziła znikąd, zaś Salazar to przedstawiciel szanowanej rodziny i czarodziej, który wiele osiągnął. A mimo to złożył na jej ustach pocałunek i nie śniła. Początkowo nie wiedziała jak zareagować, jej usta pozostawały zasznurowane. Po chwili jednak zaczęła z przyjemnością smakować owo doznanie i rozchyliła wargi.

Nie musiała czekać na reakcję dłużej niż chwilę. Początkowo jakby nieśmiały, przyjacielski pocałunek nabrał więcej śmiałości. Do tej pory nie miała wielkiego doświadczenia z pocałunkami, nie licząc przelotnych gestów Wiktora na czwartym roku. Wówczas jednak naprawdę do niczego nie doszło, chociaż Ronald raz po raz jej to wypominał. Nijak też nie dzieliła niczego z Harrym, wbrew temu co sugerował Ron: owszem nieraz spali na jednym posłaniu w namiocie lecz z potrzeby bliskości drugiego człowieka, nie zmysłów. Harry był jej bratem, a dzieląc posłanie mniej marzli. Nigdy nie przyszło Hermionie do głowy by rozważać cokolwiek innego, niż zwyczajne gesty. Teraz jednak z radością przyjmowała pocałunki statecznego czarodzieja, rozchylając zachęcająco wargi. Nie musiała czekać na reakcję: pocałunki mężczyzny stawały się coraz bardziej gorące, coraz bardziej namiętne zaś ona ulegała jego pragnieniom.

Hermiona straciła poczucie czasu. Wcześniej nie rozumiała opowieści Lavender o tym jak mogła godzinami całować tego czy innego chłopca. Uważała owe słowa za cytaty z jakiś kiepskiej jakości opowiadań dla czarownic, których czytanie zwykle nie jest popierane przez rodziców. W większości owe historie zawierały wielce sugestywne, opatrzone ruchomymi obrazkami opisy czynności seksualnych, nic innego jak magiczną pornografię. Koleżanki czytały owe opowieści wieczorami w dormitorium, ku wielkiej irytacji Hermiony. Teraz zaś zaczęła rozumieć, że naprawdę można spędzić długie chwile nie robiąc nic innego, jak całować czarodzieja. Niewiele mówili, nie potrzebowali zaś ona gładziła jego policzki i uśmiechała do niego radośnie. Wymieniali to przelotne, to bardziej namiętne pocałunki w ten piękny, wrześniowy dzień.

\- Mogłabym tak spędzić cały dzień – westchnęła składając głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Możemy częściej spacerować – zapewnił przeczesując jej włosy – i spędzać więcej czasu razem.

\- Brzmi naprawdę wspaniale – mruknęła – nie śmiałam nawet o tym marzyć Salazarze, że ci się spodobam.

\- Cenię ambitne czarownice, a ty jesteś ambitna. I zrozumiałaś, że twoje miejsce i życie jest tutaj, nie zaś w dwudziestym wieku.

\- Tak – skinęła głową – mam tam przyjaciół i chcę pokonać Voldemorta tak dla nich jak i dla ciebie, by ten szaleniec nie używał twego dobrego imienia dla uzasadnienia do mordów. Razem z innymi pragnąłeś stworzyć szkołę magii, chronić młodych czarodziei nie zaś prześladować innych.

\- Wiem, powinniśmy wracać moja słodka Hermiono.

\- Tak, nim zaczną nas szukać.

Wrócili do Hogwartu trzymając się za ręce. Ów widok Araminta tylko się uśmiechnęła, zaś Helena była jak zawsze skwaszona. Hermiona już dawno przestała próbować zaprzyjaźnić się z młodą Ravenclaw. Dwie czarownice były całkowicie różne, zaś sama Helena sprawiała wrażenie kogoś, kto niespecjalnie lubi towarzystwo innych osób. „Moja córka ma niestety temperament po swoim ojcu, on zaś pomimo bycia dobrym człowiekiem, nie należał do zbyt otwartych osób". I Hermiona postanowiła dać sobie spokój z próbą zaprzyjaźnienia z Heleną.

\- Już mieliśmy zacząć was szukać – powiedziała Araminta uśmiechając szeroko – Abelard i Kalisto pytali o ciebie Hermiono, pobiegli w kierunku zagajnika – dodała.

\- Dzieci – zaśmiała się Hermiona – powinnam znaleźć im więcej zajęć.

\- I namawiać Salazara by częściej wychodził ze swej pracowni - dodała Rowena.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia jak inni przyjmą wieści o ich nowej relacji, ale poza kwaśną miną Heleny reszta podeszła do sprawy spokojnie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że została przez nich zaakceptowana, nie teraz lecz już wcześniej dzięki swej ciężkiej pracy. Naprawdę znalazła swój nowy dom, tysiąc lat od miejsca swego urodzenia.

Nie po raz pierwszy ciężko pracowała, lecz w jej czasach owa ciężka praca niekoniecznie była doceniana. Pomagała w opiece nad dziećmi, uczyła je i dzień po dniu od prawie pięciu lat pokazywała, że jest cennym mieszkańcem zamku. Od małego kochała książki i chociaż bez trudu zostawała ulubienicą nauczycieli, niekoniecznie docierała do kolegów. Określenie kujon przylgnęło do niej już na początku podstawówki, zaś w Hogwarcie wcale nie było lepiej. Draco Malfoy i jemu podobni raz po raz udowadniali jak do nich nie pasuje. Próbowała przekonać jak bardzo zasługuje na swoje miejsce, lecz teraz, w dalekim czasie i kraju pojęła, że niektórych nigdy nie przekona nie ważne co zrobi. „Niektórzy po prostu będą do ciebie źle nastawieni Hermiono, nie ważne co też uczynisz" – mawiała matka – „nie przejmuj tymi ludźmi, po prostu rób swoje". I teraz tak zamierzała czynić. Nieustanne słyszała owe słowa i postanowiła wreszcie zrobić użytek z rady.

Rzecz jasna w jej czasach, czasach młodości, nie wszyscy byli źli czy wrogo nastawieni. Neville zawsze służył wsparciem i informacjami na temat zwyczajów czarodziei czystej krwi. Theo, którego poznała w trzeciej klasie podczas zajęć z Run, okazał inteligentnym towarzystwem i partnerem do projektów na lekcje. Podobnie oceniała Daphne Greengrass i w innych czasach i bez Voldemorta z pewnością zostaliby przyjaciółmi. Harry przypominał nieco zagubionego chłopca, a Ron.. to przez Rona najczęściej płakała. Rudzielec nie miał serce po złej stronie, lecz niestety dojrzałość pięciolatka. Ciągle zmagał się ze swoimi kompleksami oraz zazdrością, a na owych zmaganiach cierpieli inni. Im dłużej myślała o swej zagubionej przyszłości, tym bardziej dochodziła do wniosku, że powinna włączyć Theo do swego planu. Draco wyraźnie nie popierał szaleństwa, Theo… Theo tym bardziej lecz nie chciała go wciągać bardziej niż to konieczne.

Nie miała za dobrych wspomnień związanych z Tristanem Nottem. Jakże mogła by zapomnieć o tym jak ów czarodziej próbował wydać ich w ręce Voldemorta? Należał do tych, którzy czekali na nich w Departamencie Tajemnic w czasie owej szalonej wyprawy. I chociaż stał raczej z boku i nie wykazywał ni maniakalnego podniecenia Bellatriks i Lucjusza, to jednak złapał Harry'ego w czasie walki, zaś ona go oszołomiła. Draco tkwił po uszy w tym bajzlu przez swego ojca, jego dom został kwaterą główną śmierciożerców, lecz Theo żył na uboczu. Chociaż tyle winna jest przyjacielowi, chociaż jeden może pozostać z dala! Nie mogła wiedzieć jak dalece Tristan Nott rozczarował się śmierciożercami i że planował coś całkiem innego niż podejrzewała Hermiona. Nie miała o tym pojęcia i mieć nie mogła, dlatego myślała raczej o tym, by trzymać go na dystans. Nie chciała by jeszcze jedna osoba trafiła w sam środek awantury.

\- Powinnaś rozważyć zaangażowanie przyjaciela – radził Salazar – z tego co mówisz, owej wojny nie sposób uniknąć a jedynie co można wybrać to stronę i sposób zaangażowania. A przeciwnicy szalonego Lorda nie narzekają na nadmiar środków.

\- Sama nie wiem – mówiła – martwię się o niego, to dobry człowiek.

Takich rozmów toczyli wiele, zaś dzięki Salazarowi zaczęła mieć coraz bardziej sformułowany plan, by pokonać Voldemorta. Wcześniej chodziło o pokonanie zagrożenia dla siebie, przyjaciół oraz rodziny. Teraz dodatkowo chciała jeszcze uratować dobre imię czarodzieja, którego pokochała. Salazar nie zasłużył na to, by używać jego imię zostało użyte jako wyjaśnienie dla ludobójstwa. Mało kto zasłużył na coś podobnego, to naprawdę okropny koniec.

* * *

Dom Tristana Nott, rok 1998

Andromeda Tonks nie po raz pierwszy nocowała u swego kochanka, lecz tamten wieczór był całkiem inny. Rozmawiała o swoich troskach związanych z Draconem, córką lecz oto teraz zarówno siostrzeniec jak i ukochany byli w jednym miejscu i jednym domu. A ona mogła zasnąć w jego ramionach po tym jak przed snem czule się kochali.

Niestety przebudzenie nie należało do przyjemnych. Od jakiegoś czasu cierpiała z powodu porannych mdłości, podejrzewając o przyczynę te czy inne danie na kolację. Żołądek strajkował co rano, a jak każda dorosła czarownica mogła podejrzewać przyczynę, nie mającą za wiele wspólnego z niestrawnością. Dlatego pewnie rankiem, w łazience rzuciła znane każdej czarownicy zaklęcie diagnostyczne.

\- O Merlinie – jęknęła widząc jak różdżka zalśniła na różowo. Była w ciąży, co rzecz jasna będzie musiała potwierdzić badaniami w świętym Mungu, lecz na razie wiele wskazywało – co ja powiem Dorze?

Została niedawno wdową, babcią a teraz zostanie ponownie matką. Czarownice zachowywały płodność dłużej niż mugolskie kobiety, ale i tak w jej wieku zachodzenie w ciążę należało do rzadkości. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, nie chcąc na razie nawet rozważać co też na to wszystko powie niepokorna córka, nie wiedząca nawet o znajomości z Tristanem.

\- O Merlinie – jęknęła ponownie.

\- Wszystko w porządku kochanie? – spytał Tristan – zbladłaś.

\- Chyba… chyba jestem w ciąży – wyjaśniła – rzuciłam zaklęcie, to …

\- Zostanę ojcem? – spytał powoli Tristan – Theo zostanie starszym bratem?

\- Tak – skinęła głową – co ja teraz zrobię? – spytała patrząc na niego przenikliwie.

\- Spotkamy się z uzdrowicielem, a jeśli ów radosny fakt zostanie potwierdzony, to weźmiemy ślub. Moje dziecko nie może dorastać bez ojca, tak się cieszę! – zapewnił.

\- Wiem, że Celia długo nie mogła zajść w ciążę – wyznała – ale co ja powiem Dorze?

\- Prawdę - zaproponował Tristan – to wielka radość.

Po tych słowach uściskał ją czule, acz nie namiętnie jakby w obawie czy nie zaszkodzi dziecku. Andromeda wiedziała dlaczego Theo był jedynakiem. Złośliwi mawiali, że wielki Tristan Nott nie chciał dzielić majątku, lecz tak naprawdę to Celia przez lata nie mogła począć dziecka. „Za słaba magia" – mawiano, a Andromeda coraz częściej mawiała, że to może wynik zbyt restrykcyjnego podejścia do kwestii czystości krwi. Narcyza także miała podobny problem i pewnie dlatego, kiedy po pięciu kolejnych poronieniach na świat przyszedł Draco, to rodzice go rozpieścili.

\- Oby moja córka podzielała twoje zdanie – jęknęła Andromeda.

* * *

A/N: biedny Severus, portrety i stary przyjaciel wciągają go w polityczne zamieszanie.

Nigdy nie rozumiałam czemu Albus Dumbledore nie wtajemniczył w plany Minerwy McGonagall. Rozumiem, że postać Severusa miała stanowić asa w rękawie, ale chyba ufał McGonagall, czyż nie? W jednym z ficków ("Chasing the Sun", tłumaczonym przez SnarkyG jako "Goniąc słońce") pojawiła się teoria, że pomysł z szukaniem horkruksów przez niedoświadczonych nastolatków był tak szalony, że mógł być dowodem na to, że klątwa dotarła do mózgu dyrektora.

No i znamy pairing. Nie pytajcie skąd mi przyszedł pomysł na ten pairing bo nie wiem, ale chciałam coś, co nie jest tak rozkładane na drobne czynniki jak Dramiona.


	8. Chapter 8

Początek z dedykacją dla Zedwarad , pokazując nieco opinii potęg Europy w sprawie Anglii.

* * *

Warszawa, rok 1998

Król Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej, Jego Jaśnie Oświecona Wysokość Mikołaj, siedział w swoim gabinecie klnąc siarczyście. Nie mniej siarczyście klął jego kuzyn Siergiej, car magicznej Rosji. Panowie rzecz jasna nie siedzieli w tym samym gabinecie, lecz dzięki magotechologii mieli coś w rodzaju konferencji z użyciem telefonów. Tylko w Anglii i we Francji, znanych ze swych antymugolskich sentymentów wciąż korzystano z kominków, co było szalenie niewygodne.

\- Musimy coś zrobić, nim to szaleństwo się rozleje – krzyczał Siergiej – wiesz o czym informowała Masza?!

Masza, vel Mafalda Hopkirk od dawna szpiegowała angielskie ministerstwo magii. Ta siostrzenica cara, wybrała przygodę, ponad bezpieczne życie księżniczki. A magiczna Anglia od dawna była już nie tylko zaściankiem, lecz i chorym człowiekiem magicznej Europy. Zacofanie to jedno, lecz groźne idee to drugie, zaś cała działalność Lorda Voldemorta to jedno wielkie zagrożenie dla spokoju więcej niż Anglii.

Masza zajmowała się swoją działalnością od dłuższego czasu, bowiem infiltracja dotyczyła nie tylko ministerstwa za czasów wojny z Voldemortem, ale znacznie wcześniej. Tak naprawdę kraje z kontynentalnej Europy od dłuższego czasu już obserwowali Anglię jako potencjalnie groźny zaścianek, z którego mogły przyjść zagrożenia. Może nie od razu wojna, lecz mali upierdliwi szpiedzy. Lecz to, czego się obawiano to groźne idee, jak choćby chorobliwe przywiązanie do tzw. czystej krwi. Kontynentalna Europa dawno dostrzegła, że małżeństwa w wąskim kręgu to prosta droga do charłactwa i w takiej Rzeczpospolitej istniały zakazy ślubów w zbyt bliskiej rodzinie. Wiele krajów zauważyło także, że owszem czarodzieje z rodzin mugoli stanowią zagrożenie dla dekretu o Tajności Czarów, lecz problem nie zostanie rozwiązany przez wypychanie ich poza nawias społeczności. Wręcz przeciwnie, zachęcano do integracji i istniał szereg praw nakazujących badać przejawy przypadkowej, niekontrolowanej magii. Lecz nie po to, by jak w Anglii, wymazywać pamięć mugolom i pozostawiać dziecko same sobie, ale raczej zabrać małego czarodzieja lub czarownicę do społeczności magów.

\- Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków i teorie jakoby kradli magię – powtórzył Mikołaj – czytałem ten stek bzdur, ale czego oczekiwać po bandzie uprzedzonych durniów i ofiar chowu wsobnego? To cud, że nie ma wśród nich samych charłaków! Na Peruna, dlaczego to na mnie spada sprzątanie tego bałaganu?

\- Nie słyszałeś najlepszego Misza – zażartował car.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć o czym mówisz Sieroża – odparł król, używając podobnego zdrobnienia imienia.

\- Banda dzieciaków włamała się do ich ministerstwa i uciekła. Najwyraźniej oni wierzą, że Harry Potter pokona bandę śmierciożerów zaklęciem rozbrajającym – wyjaśnił Siergiej.

\- Wierzą – zapewnił Mikołaj – opowiadałem ci jak nasza kuzynka Gryzelda rozmawiała z tym pół olbrzymem z zakonu pieczonego kurczaka? – spytał, sięgając po przyniesione przez sekretarza skrzydełka z KFC.

Sekretarz króla był niezwykle zdolnym czarodziejem z rodziny mugoli, co zapewniło mu pozycję protegowanego rodziny. Słowiańscy czarodzieje uważali, że mugolacy mogą być przydatni jak nimi dobrze pokierować, dlatego wspierano program adopcji do rodzin magicznych lub wzięcia pod opiekę. Młody sekretarz trafił pod opiekę rodziców króla, lecz pomimo wychowania w wyższych sferach lubił mugolskie fastfoody, czym zaraził swego pracodawcę. Zamiłowanie do niezdrowego jedzenia stanowiło wstydliwy sekret króla.

Rzecz jasna wieści o włamaniu Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół do ministerstwa trafiły do uszu rządów magicznej Europy. Angielskie ministerstwo rzecz jasna próbowało przykryć skandal, lecz niestety nie mieli pojęcia, że prawie każdy kraj kontynentalnej Europy, no może poza Bułgarią, miał tam swojego szpiega w tym, czy innym departamencie. Ministerstwo zostało zinfiltrowane dawno temu, zaś podejrzana śmierć ministra Leach'a w roku 1968 tylko zwiększyła podejrzliwość. Wybór mugolaka na podobne stanowisko wywołał burzę polityczną w Europie. Nikt nie oczekiwał czegoś podobnego po tak konserwatywnej i pełnej uprzedzeń Anglii, co innego daleko bardziej tolerancyjna Bułagaria.

\- Feniksa – przypomniał Siergiej – pewnie, że tak ale czy to nie dowodzi konieczności interwencji? Przecież sama Gryzelda złapała szpicli tego całego wężomordego! Jak on się nazywa? Lord Walitort?

\- Voldemort – poprawił go Mikołaj – Anglicy boją się wymawiać jego imienia, zatem jakim cudem mają walczyć? Ale wiesz, że jak wypowiemy Anglii wojnę, to Iberia i Grecja naskoczą na nas dla zasady? A jak do rozmów włączą się Rzymianie, to gadaniu nie będzie końca. Zaś Międzynarodowa Konferencja Czarodziei także nie poprze akcji przeciw Anglii, Dumbledore miał tam wielu sojuszników. Ale – dodał – jak do wakacji nie rozwiążą problemy we wrześniu trzeba będzie zrobić porządek.

\- No i o to chodziło, pozdrów Dorę i nawet nie próbujcie się nie zjawić u nas latem!

\- Wiesz, że wszyscy powiedzą, że to zemsta za to, co mugolska Anglia zrobiła naszym niemagicznym rodakom w 1939 i 1944

Król ciężko westchnął. Nie dawniej jak wczoraj toczył podobną rozmowę z kuzynką Gryzeldą, mieszkającą na terenach znanych w części mugolskiej jak Białoruś. Rzeczpospolita Magiczna zachowała granice części mugolskiej z zenitu jej chwały: kraj sięgał od morza do morza zaś kraje jak Białoruś czy Ukraina należały w części magicznej do Rzeczpospolitej. Magiczna Rzeczpospolita stanowiła europejskie mocarstwo, zaś jej wyszkolonych w walce goblińską bronią wojowników szanowano w całej Europie. Rzeczpospolita i Rosja rywalizowały o palmę pierwszeństwa w Europie, a wyścignął był zaciekły. W tych krajach walczono nie tylko magicznymi broniami, ale i pozmienianymi mugolskimi broniami, zaś działy jak magomedycyna czy magotechnologia kwitły. Może nie aż tak jak w magicznym Pekinie, gdzie Nefrytowy Cesarz, rządzący w magicznej części Chin był znanym działaczem mugolskiej partii komunistycznej i wielbicielem technicznych nowinek. Lecz Azja, kontynent gdzie mistycyzm sięgał głęboko to co innego.

Na razie jednak Mikołaj zaczął prędko chować resztki kurczaka przed swoją drugą żoną, Dorą. Dora patrzyła krzywym okiem na jego zamiłowanie do mugolskich fastfoodów. O nie, królowa Rzeczpospolitej nie była uprzedzona nic z tych rzeczy. Nawet lubiła niektóre mugolskie potrawy, artystów jak Zdzisław Beksiński, lecz nie tolerowała hamburgerów i innych tego typu wynalazków. A ponieważ król nie miał ochoty nocować na sofie w swej sypialni w zamku, pośpiesznie czyścił biurko i palce z pozostałości swego bardzo, bardzo niezdrowego podwieczorku. Z pewnym żalem także usunął z pomocą różdżki resztki cola-coli. Król lubił cola-colę i toczył ze swoim sekretarzem spory na temat wyższości coca-coli nad pepsi-colą, o ile oczywiście nikt nie słyszał. Musiał usunąć dowody swej winy, by żona nie kazała mu pić soku marchewkowego czy innych wynalazków.

* * *

Okolice Mińska, rok 1998

Stolica może i stanowiła miejsce przestrzegania prawa i nowoczesność, lecz obrzeża to co innego. Lecz to stolica, zaś na peryferiach panowały pradawne zasady. Ponieważ na ziemiach Europy Wschodniej znajdowały się potężna skupiska dzikiej magii, co od wieków przyciągało tam rozmaite, magiczne stworzenia niekoniecznie przyjazne ludziom, jak wilkołaki czy strzygi. Dlatego pewnie wielu musiało umieć walczyć, zaś mieszkańcy oczekiwali od wielmożów ochrony przed atakami. Tak właśnie czyniła pani Gryzelda, które może nie chwytała za miecz lecz znała doskonale legilemencję, a jeśli od razu ktoś nie uległ, znała sposoby na rozwiązanie języka każdemu, z pomocą „zaklęć przydatnych każdej czarownicy". Na terenach Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej, zwłaszcza wschodnich rubieży, istniał dość luźny stosunek do czarnej magii, zaś znajdowano tak wiele zastosowań do zaklęć znanych w Anglii jako Niewybaczalne, co czyniło je całkiem wybaczalnymi. Od dawna na przykład uczono czarownice Cruciatusa jako środka obrony, zwłaszcza przed gwałtami.

I właśnie na te tereny ongi Albus Dumbledore wysłał Hagrida. Na rubieżach mieszkały plemiona olbrzymów, do których obie strony angielskiej wojny słały swoich ludzie. Niektóre z plemion olbrzymów, podobnie jak niektórzy spośród wampirów czy wilkołaków nawiązały poprawne relacje z ludźmi, a raczej miały zasadę nie wchodzenia sobie w paradę. Rzecz jasna istnieli chętni do skorzystania z oferty Voldemorta, lecz nie byli aż tak liczni jak wielu mogło się bać. W każdym razie mieszkańcy kolonii na północny-wschód od Mińska należeli do najbardziej nieprzyjemnych i dzikich olbrzymów, zaś tacy stanowili cel dla śmierciożerców.

Pani Gryzelda, zarządzająca zdecydowaną ręką okolicznymi ziemiami, pilnowała by po okolicy nie szwendali się obcy. Ziemie arystokratki graniczyły z kolonią olbrzymów od północy, a także osiedlem w miarę spokojnych wilkołaków od zachodu. Dlatego ostrożności nigdy dość, zwłaszcza po tym jak w czasie poprzedniej, angielskiej wojny domowej śmierciożercy wywoływali chaos. Matka trzech synów: jednego w dyplomacji, jednego dziedzica i jednego wojownika oraz opiekująca zdolną wojowniczką, dawno pojęła, że zasada by najpierw uderzać a potem zadawać pytania ratuje życie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wschodnie tereny stanowiły obiekt sporów między wpływowymi rodzinami w Polsce i Rosji. Dlatego pewnie kiedy ewidentnie pochodzący z daleka, mający wyraźną domieszką krwi olbrzymów obcy wszedł do baru, wszyscy mieli różdżki w pogotowiu. „Zawsze można polać wódki na zgodę" – mawiała Gryzelda i tak właśnie uczyniła kiedy okazało się, że Hagrid nie trzyma z Voldemortem, lecz z przeciwną stroną owej wojny.

\- Nie pomożemy dyrektorowi – wyjaśniła Gryzelda – jeśli chce spokoju w Anglii, niech wspiera raczej własne ministerstwo, a nie szuka sojuszników za plecami władz, Cecylko – zwróciła się do swej dawnej podopiecznej, a obecnie żony młodszego syna - idź po Veritaserum, a my sobie porozmawiamy.

Veritaserum, którego użycie w Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej podlegało znacznie luźniejszej regulacji niż w Anglii, znajdowało się w większości posiadłości, zwłaszcza na wschodzie. „Najpierw ciśnij Cruciatusem między oczy, potem pytaj" – uczyła pani Gryzelda i tak właśnie uczyniła Cecylia z mężem kiedy Hagrid wdał się w spór z miejscowym wampirem. Wampiry na terenie Rzeczpospolitej miały daleko mniejsze wpływy niż w Rumunii czy Bułgarii, lecz stanowiły liczącą się siłę. Niektóre klany toczyły boje z ludźmi, lecz przedstawiciel tego konkretnego zawarł umowę z czarodziejami i obie strony miały korzyści. Teraz zaś wampiry zamierzały, wzorem magów, umieścić szpiega w szeregach Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Ten czarnoksiężnik psuje nam interes waćpani – mówił Vlad, jeden z synów przywódcy klanu – zarabiamy naprawdę dobrze na sieci klubów w tradycyjnym stylu, a ten cały Voldemort straszy nam klientów!

Klan Vlada, korzystając na tym, że ich niesławny przodek Vlad Dracula zyskał sławę nawet w świecie mugoli, postanowił zarobić na tym fakcie. Otworzyli nocne kluby, z wystrojem wnętrz przypominającym lochy, gdzie serwowano między innymi czerwone wino z ich własnych winnic. Owe wino przy odpowiednim oświetleniu przypominało kolorem krew, co dodatkowo stanowiło atrakcję. To w wersji dla mugoli. W części przybytku dla magicznych istot serwowano Krwawą Mary z prawdziwą krwią, zakupioną od mugolskiej stacji krwiodawstwa, zaś śmierciożercy znajdujący posłuch wśród co bardziej uprzedzonych krajanów szkodzili interesowi. Może i klan Vlada wolał zarabiać pieniądze niż porywać dziewice, ale byli wampirami, umieli walczyć i byli solidnie wkurzeni. Stąd plan by wysłać szpiega w szeregi wroga, zaś półolbrzym mógł wszystko zepsuć.

Dlatego pewnie Hagrid zarobił serię klątw od miejscowych, nim został przelewitowany do domu miejscowej pani zaś raport w przesłuchania trafił na biurko króla Mikołaja. Dlatego pewnie monarcha nieraz klął pogryzając skrzydełka KFC od roku 1995. Gdyby to od niego zależało, dawno by zarządził zagraniczną interwencję lecz mieć na głowie Iberię, Grecję i Rzym to nie byle co. Magiczna Anglia od jakiegoś czasu była nie tylko zaściankiem, lecz i bolączką magicznej Europy. Wyjątkowa niechęć angielskich czarodziei do mugoli, zamknięcie na wiedzę strony poza magicznej oraz przekonanie o własnej wyjątkowości od dawna odcinały ich od kontynentów, zaś żaden kraj magicznej Europy nie miał takich problemów z ilością charłaków.

Najmniejsze problemy mieli Polacy oraz Rosjanie, mający dość luźne podejście do kwestii czystości krwi. Przedstawiciele arystokratycznych rodzin Rzeczpospolitej może i nie zawierali małżeństw z czarodziejami pierwszego pokolenia, lecz znajdowali inne sposoby ich integracji, także przez wprowadzanie do rodzin z nimi skoligaconych. Anglia była zaściankiem od lat, zaś lata świetności czasów Założycieli Hogwartu należały do przeszłości. Lecz zagraniczna interwencja, na którą nalegały Rzeczpospolita Magiczna i carska Rosja mogły nadmiernie wzmocnić owe i tak potężne kraje, stąd silny sprzeciw pozostałej części Europy. Bo chociaż większość zgodnie uznawała śmierciożerców za bandę niebezpiecznych fanatyków, to wzrost potęgi Rzeczpospolitej przerażał bardziej, zaś Anglia w pojęciu wielu była zbyt słaba by zagrozić innym krajom.

Dlatego też Vlad, elegancki wampir w nienagannym garniturze popijał Krwawą Mary z jego ulubioną krwią grupy 0, kiedy dostrzegł Hagrida. Może i Vlad wyglądał jak niezwykle elegancki dżentelmen, wedle znanych mu kobiet niczym amant z komedii romantycznych, lecz miał kły i wiedział co z nimi robić, a także trenował szermierkę. Pewnie dlatego szybko zareagował na widok obecnego, mówiącego wiele o Albusie Dumbledore. Wampira sam Dumbledore obchodził mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg, a w samym Mińsku mieszkańców bardziej interesowały nadchodzące wielkimi krokami walki cerberów. Lecz wszyscy natychmiast zapomnieli o zawodach, kiedy obcy pytał o olbrzymy i mówił o zmarłym dyrektorze Hogwartu. Vlad znajdował się najbliżej i to z Vladem Hagrid wdał się w bójkę, nie opowiadając swoim przyjaciołom z Zakonu Feniksa o porwaniu i spojeniu veritaserum. Rzecz jasna pani Gryzelda i Cecylia, widząc, że złapały niewinnego w ramach przeprosin za dość brutalne przesłuchanie wlały w Hagrida całą butelką wódki. Hagrid nie chwalił się swoim kacem, niestety eliksiry na kaca niespecjalnie działały na pół olbrzyma, a jedynie powiedział, że olbrzymy nie chciały go słuchać.

Tak jak Masza śledziła ministerstwo magii, tak Vlad szpiegował Lorda Voldemorta informując o rosnącym terrorze w magicznej Anglii jak i paranoi samego czarnoksiężnika. Niektórzy ze szpiegów pomagali w ucieczce czarodziejom z rodzin mugoli, namawiając by korzystali z samolotów i innych środków transportu o których nie mają pojęcia czarodzieje czystej krwi. I chociaż Rzeczpospolita Magiczna, Rosja, a także Francja i Iberia zamknęły granice z Anglią, przez co nie działały międzynarodowe świstokliki, ni połączenia Fiuu to przybyli innymi sposobami czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia mogli uzyskać status uchodźców. Francuskie gazety pokazywały zdjęcia rodziny czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, która to znalazła azyl w magicznej Marsylii. Polacy także pokazywali zdjęcia młodego czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia i jego żony, czarownicy ze starej rodziny, którzy uciekli do Lwowa przed prześladowaniami. Podobne zdjęcia pomagały budować społeczną zgodę na interwencję w Anglii, a także budowały obraz magicznej Anglii jako groźnego miejsca. Wielu jednak, jak nieszczęśni Dean Thomas czy Ted Tonks pozostali w Anglli nie chcąc opuszczać kraju i znaleźli śmierć z rąk szmalcowników. Vlad nie pomagał w ucieczkach, przemieniając w wampiry parę niedoszłych ofiar.

* * *

Dom Tristana Nott, rok 1998

Tristan Nott zszedł na dół, do jadalni prawie w podskokach. Wizja kolejnego ojcostwa uskrzydlała czarodzieja, czego nawet nie ukrywa, a wręcz przeciwnie co zamierzał ogłosić całemu światu. Draco patrzył ze zdumieniem na ojca swego kolegi, a raczej patrzyłby ze zdumieniem, gdyby nie całe to zamieszanie ostatnich dni. Rozmowa z portretem samego Salazara Slytherina czyniła coś tak przyziemnego jak taneczny krok Tristana Notta sprawą przyziemną. Dlatego Draco pewnie wrócił do swej jajecznicy, skrzat domowy Nottów przyrządzał wyśmienitą jajecznicę z serem i pomidorami, nadgryzając jednocześnie tosta. I byłby spokojnie jadł śniadania, gdyby nie widok ciotki, schodzącej na dół z zagadkową miną.

\- Draco, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mów Dorze – poprosiła siadając obok – muszę ją przygotować, lecz twoja reakcja może mi pomóc.

\- Masz tajemnicę ciociu? – spytał Draco – powiedz w czym rzecz!

\- Nie wiem jak zareagujesz – wyznała Andromeda – to wielka zmiana.

\- Ciociu – zaczął Draco, popijając poranną kawę – rozmawiałem z portretem Salazara Slytherina, dowiedziałem się o podróży w czasie Granger, chociaż teraz to już nie Granger i widziałem jak skrzatka domowa z tasakiem uratowała Pottera i Weasleya. Naprawdę niewiele jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć.

\- Młody Draco ma rację – powiedział Tristan stając za Andromedą – Theo niedługo nas odwiedzi, powiedz swojemu siostrzeńcowi.

\- Ale w jaki sposób? – spytała Andromeda – to nie takie proste!

\- Może wprost? – zaproponował Tristan – Draconie, możesz zostać w moim domu jak długo potrzeba, ponieważ twoja ciotka zamieszka tutaj na dłużej, ponieważ.. – zaczął.

\- Nie możemy być tak bezpośredni! – przerwała Andromeda – nie w taki sposób!

Draco patrzył uważnie to na ciotkę, to na ojca swego przyjaciela. Tristan Nott pozostawał jak zawsze nienagannie elegancki i opanowany, stateczny w swym porannym zestawie szat. Tamtego dnia wybrał głęboki granat, pasujący do jego ulubionego pierścienia z szafirem. Nie był to rodowy pierścień Nottów, w rodowe pierścienie zwykle nie oprawiano kamieni, lecz jeden z ulubionych Notta seniora. U boku czarodzieja, nawet o poranku mającego nienagannie zaczesane włosy, stała ciotka Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks nie przypominała pani Tonks, wydziedziczonej córki rody Black. O nie, czarownica stojąca obok gospodarza o wiele bardziej przypominała pełnoprawną arystokratyczną potomkinię znamienitego rodu. Na długą, bogato zdobioną koronkami koszulę nocną narzuciła elegancki szlafrok. Ów poranny strój uchodził za odpowiedni dla czarownicy, o ile śniadanie spożywano w gronie rodzinnym. Teraz zaś ściskała nerwowo rękaw porannej szaty Tristana, wyraźnie nie wiedząc co zrobić. Tylko drgnięcie wargi Notta wskazywało na irytację owym zachowaniem.

\- A znasz inny Andromedo? – spytał – Draconie ponieważ gościsz pod moim dachem, jako pierwszy usłyszysz radosne wieści: twoja ciotka i ja oczekujemy dziecka. Zaś jako patriarcha starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Nott zamierzam zadbać by dziecku i jego matce niczego nie brakowało.

\- Wspaniale – odparł uprzejmie Draco – Theo będzie miał braciszka lub siostrzyczkę do rozpieszczania. Ale – dodał już poważniej – Najbardziej mnie cieszy, że ciocia wróci na miejsce należne jej z racji urodzenia. Moja ciotka – wskazał – urodziła się jako Black a ja jestem Black po matce i zamierzam zadbać o przywrócenie jej do rodziny jak tylko zostanę patriarchą Blacków.

\- Szlachetny i ambitny plan młody dziedzicu – odparł Tristan – Czy otrzymałeś dziedzictwo po rodzie Black? Nie widzę rodowego pierścienia – zganił go lekko.

\- Syriusz był ostatnim z Blacków – szepnęła Andromeda – i chociaż ciotka Walpurga go wydziedziczyła owa decyzja nie została zatwierdzona przez głowę rodu, to będąc ostatnim w męskiej linii miał prawo do tytułu oraz skarbca w Gringottcie. Syriusz zapisał wszystko Harry'emu, lecz Narcyza podważa ów testament wskazując na niejasny status samego Syriusza. Rzecz tym, że Blackowie rzadko uznawali dziedziczenie po kądzieli, a z powodu wojny brakuje czasu na właściwy proces.

\- Czyli Draco i Potter są kandydatami na dziedziców – podsumował Tristan – złoty chłopiec Dumbledore'a mający głosy rodzin Black i Potter to przepis na katastrofę. Ale na razie zjedzmy śniadanie.

Narcyza zjawiła się w domu Nottów około siedemnastej, na herbatkę. Spotkania z siostrą stały się dla niej znacznie prostsze odkąd mogły używać jako miejsca spotkania posiadłości Nottów. Narcyza znała Tristana Notta od lat, jeszcze w czasach kiedy to Celia Nott organizowała spotkania dla czarownic z towarzystwa, i pozostała w dobrych relacjach z Tristanem przez lata. Oboje z powodzeniem nazywali siebie przyjaciółmi i nikt, może poza Bellatriks, nie widział w owej znajomości niczego zdrożnego.

Przybyła jak zawsze nienagannie elegancka i opanowana. Narcyza Malfoy nigdy nie wychodziła z domu bez odpowiednio dobranych szat oraz fryzury, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na chwilę podobnej swobody. Pani Malfoy, wychowana w tradycyjnym i zamożnym domu, doskonale wiedziała ile znaczy właściwa prezentacja z czego regularnie korzystała. Ubrana w bladoniebieską szatę i pasujące szafirowe kolczyki, zdawała się sunąć nad ziemią. Gładko zaczesane, jasnoblond włosy, sprawiały wrażenie zaplanowanego chaosu pasując do podwieczorku gdzie ciężkie koki byłyby zwyczajnie w świecie za ciężkie i nazbyt formalne. Powitała gospodarza z poufałością dopuszczalną jedynie wśród przyjaciół, po czym zwróciła się do siostry.

Andromeda Tonks coraz mniej przypominała dawną, zbuntowaną siebie. Nie nosiła mugolskich ubrań, lecz szmaragdową, sięgającą do kostek szatę. Podobnie jak Bellatrisk została obdarzona przez naturę długimi, kręconymi i niesfornymi włosami teraz jednak ułożonymi przez skrzaty domowe w fale opadające łagodnie aż do pleców. W przeciwieństwie do Narcyzy nie nosiła kolczyków, nigdy takowych nie lubiła, lecz misterną, srebrną bransoletkę z szmaragdem. Ową bransoletkę dostała dawno temu od Tristana i ceniła jako wielki dar. Teraz patrzyła na siostrę z uśmiechem, jak zawsze podziwiając jej delikatną urodę. Kobiety rodu Black słynęły raczej z gwałtowności charakteru niż urody: ciotka Walpurga czy Bellatriks stanowiły raczej regułę niż wyjątek, zaś sama Andromeda rzucając wszystko i wszystkich dla Teda niejako wpasowała się w niesławną historię rodzinnego szaleństwa. Uroda porcelanowej lalki, połączona z temperamentem nordyckiej blondynki, stanowiła raczej cechę kobiet rodziny Rosier: Druella Rosier, matka Bellatriks, Andromedy oraz Narcyzy, z racji swej porcelanowej cery, złotych włosów oraz emocjonalnego chłodu zyskała w swoim czasie przydomek „królowa lodu", podobnie jak obecnie Daphne Greengras, której matka także była z domu Rosier. Tak jak w kuluarach szeptano o „szaleństwie Blacków", tak o rodzinie Rosier mawiano, że niewygodni znikają chorując na podejrzane choroby. Narcyza zaś, odziedziczywszy nie tylko urodę lecz i usposobienie matki, z pewnością nie należała do osób, które można ignorować.

\- Andy, wyglądasz uroczo – powiedziała Narcyza oceniając suknię siostry – zawsze lubiłaś minimalizm, ale dzięki temu każdy szczegół nabierał znaczenia.

\- Urocza jak zawsze – odparła Andromeda – chodźmy, herbata stygnie, a pamiętasz co matka mówiła o zimnej herbacie?

\- Jakżebym mogła zapomnieć – odparła Narcyza – widzę, że rozgościłaś się już w domu Tristana.

\- Porozmawiajmy przy herbacie – powiedział tajemniczo Tristan.

Czarodzieje angielscy, podobnie jak ich mugolscy rodacy, dbali o zwyczaj herbatki o piątej. Tristan regularnie zapraszał na spotkania wybranych przez siebie czarodziei, zaś o wybredności jego gustów krążyły legendy. Samemu będąc potomkiem jednego z najbardziej znamienitych rodów, mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus wybrzydzania, zapraszając godnych. Zapraszał uzdrowicieli, mistrzów eliksirów, nauczycieli czy artystów, ceniąc wyżej intelekt niż wysokie urodzenie. O tym jak bardzo nie przepada za Lucjuszem stanowiło wiedzę powszechną, lecz Lucjusz nie mógł nic począć przeciwko komuś z rodu, którego historia sięgała czasów Założycieli Hogwartu. Po prostu niewiele mógł począć, co rzecz jasna nie wprawiało Lucjusza w dobry humor.

\- Co to za tajemnica? – spytała Narcyza, popijając ulubioną herbatę – Tristanie, doceniam zaproszenie na wspaniałą herbatę prosto z Chin oraz smak twoich ciasteczek migdałowych, ale zapewne nie zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj tylko z powodu kurtuazji.

\- Przenikliwa jak zawsze Cyziu – odparł – chcemy coś ogłosić z Andromedą – wyjaśnił – i zaprosić ciebie i twego syna na nasz ślub. Severus przyprowadzi Theo jak tylko będzie mógł, ale sama rozumiesz sytuację. Nie może ot tak opuszczać szkoły, a nie chcę informować syna o równie ważnej sprawie listownie.

\- Gratuluję Andy – powiedziała z uśmiechem Narcyza – nawet nie wiesz jak mnie cieszy twoja decyzja, lecz mniemam istnieje powód, dla owego pośpiechu, czyż nie? Czy słusznie zgaduję, że – zaczęła.

\- Dwukrotnie wykonałam zaklęcia diagnostyczne, a i Tristan także je rzucił. Cieszy mnie twoja reakcja i reakcja Draco, gdyż lękam się rozmowy z córką. Znasz Dorę i to jak bywa uparta oraz bezkompromisowa, ma to po ojcu.

\- Nie ma innego wyboru jak po prostu z nią porozmawiać – wyjaśniła Narcyza – to dorosła kobieta, z pewnością zrozumie.

Andromeda tylko westchnęła, wyraźnie nie mając przekonania co do łatwości rozmowy z córką. Ale oczywiście nie uniknie rozmowy, nijak nie może unikać. Westchnąwszy wyszeptała formułę zaklęcia Patronusa.

* * *

Hogwart rok 1005

Hermiona przeżywała swoje najszczęśliwsze chwile. Jej przyjaciele, dawni przyjaciele a zwłaszcza Ron, nie rozumieli miłości do nauki. W swoim czasie płakała z tego powodu jak bóbr, cierpiąc z powodu kąśliwych uwag rudzielca. Teraz, z dystansu czasu, dostrzegała, że chłopiec nie był zły, podobnie jak i Draco takim nie był, co nie znaczy nie ranił. Wiecznie niepewny swego Ron, najmłodszy syn biednej rodziny, od zawsze cierpiał z powodu braku pewności siebie. Żył w cieniu braci, a nie będąc nie specjalnie zdolnym ni pracowitym nijak nie mógł odróżnić od rodzeństwa. Czy dlatego reagował, jak reagował?

\- Nie myśl o nim – mówił Salazar.

Spędzała z nim wiele szczęśliwych chwil. Rok temu zakończyła nauki podstaw czarnej magii, a i oni są teraz kimś znacznie więcej niż nauczycielem i uczennicą. Pracowała u jego boku razem z Heleną, bowiem Helena uwielbiała sztukę warzenia eliksirów i miała talent. Pomimo, że nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółkami to jednak potrafiły razem pracowały nad kolejnymi miksturami. Hermiona, jako mająca mniej doświadczenia, zajmowała się bardziej podstawowymi, potrzebnymi do leczenie przeziębień czy też tamowania krwotoków. Helena zajmowała bardziej zaawansowanymi, dzięki czemu Salazar miał czas na swoje badania. I chociaż niewielu nazwałoby pracownię eliksirów za romantyczne miejsce, Hermiona uwielbiała ich wspólne chwile.

I poznała tak wiele! Umiała już właściwie kroić belladonnę i lulka czarnego, znała mniej i bardziej znane właściwości tych roślin. Wieczorami pracowała nad nowymi recepturami trucizn, testując ich działanie na transmutowanych w szczury kamieniach znad jeziora. Hermiona nigdy by nie otruła prawdziwego zwierzęcia, lecz kamienie to co innego.

To Abelard i Kalisto zbierali dla niej kamienie, uważając wycieczki na zamkowe błonia za pyszną zabawę. Nie powiedziała dzieciom dokładnie co robi, lecz nim opanowała właściwe przyrządzanie eliksiru na skaleczenia, trenowała działanie na transmutowanych kamieniach. Abelard jednak widziała wiele, stanowczo za wiele jak na swój wiek. Lecz Hermiona wiedziała, że w tych czasach trzynastolatków postrzegano inaczej niż w wieku XX. Nie zapomniała o kobietach jak Małgorzata Beaufort i innych, które zostawały żonami będąc młodszymi niż Abelard.

Ciekawy świata, nieco milczący chłopiec budził w Hermionie uczucia macierzyńskie. Widziała w nim siebie sprzed lat, nieco zagubioną dziewczynkę niepewną gdzie właściwie należy. Na początku wieku XI nie istniało pojęcie czystości krwi w takim pojęciu jakie znała ze swoich czasów, lecz ci, co pochodzili z niemagicznych rodzin bywali traktowani z nieufnością. Nie było ich za wiele: poza Abelardem kojarzyła jedynie rodzeństwo Burke: chłopca imieniem Edward oraz dziewczynkę, Izabelę. Nie nawiązała jednak z nimi głębszego kontaktu, nie takiego jak z Abelardem.

Kiedy sama chodziła do Hogwartu, zawsze mawiała, że nauczyciele nie powinni mieć ulubieńców. Dawno, dawno temu w czasach których nie ma, wyobrażała sobie bycie profesorem w Hogwarcie jako największe szczęście. W swojej mugolskiej szkole zawsze znajdowała raczej porozumienie z nauczycielami niż kolegami z klasy, a i w Hogwarcie nigdy nie narzekała na kontakty z nauczycielami, no poza Snape'm. Lecz za niedościgniony wzór uważała profesor McGonagall, znaną ze swej racjonalnej, sprawiedliwej postawy. Lecz nie potrafiła zachować dystansu wobec Abelarda, ciekawego dziecka uratowanego przed bandą uprzedzonych bigotów. Mugole uznali go za opętanego z powodu wybuchów magii, a jego matkę za nierządnicę bo nie miała męża. Słuchając opowieści Abelarda o tym jak uciekał przed chłopcami z sąsiedztwa czuła potrzebę przytulenia i obiecywała, że ona go obroni. Przytulała w podobny sposób Harry'ego kiedy opowiadał o swej ciotce i kuzynie, a chociaż nie potrafiła pomóc przyjacielowi to mogła Abelardowi. Raz po raz zapewniała jak magia to dar i powinien poznawać jej arkana. Czytała mu książki o warzeniu eliksirów i opowiadała historie ze swego życia jako bajki, a chłopiec słuchał i chłonął wiedzę.

\- Każdy z nas ma ulubionego ucznia, to ludzkie – mówił Salazar – sam wolę pracować z Heleną niż innymi, tak samo swoich ulubieńców ma Godryk czy Rowena. Rzecz w tym, by oceniać sprawiedliwie innych.

I za to tak go pokochała. Salazar wiedział w jakiś sposób do niej przemówić, przekonać by nie winiła się bez potrzeby. Hermiona najlepiej jak umiała naśladowała profesor McGonagall, w swoim podejściu do uczniów. Lecz i tak Abelard był najbliższy, być może z racji swej melancholijnej natury, a może z powodu naturalnej ciekawości. W pewnym sensie przypominał jej Theo, z którym nieraz pracowała w parze na Starożytnych Runach. Theo pochodził z konserwatywnej rodziny, lecz nie był bigotem i przynajmniej w czasie pracy nad projektami zachowywał bardziej niż w porządku. Nie nazywał jej szlamą lecz Granger, a potem Hermioną wyraźnie ceniąc wiedzę. I właśnie jego odbicie widziała w Abelardzie, a raczej to w Theo należało szukać śladu Abelarda.

Z Salazarem mogła dzielić tak wiele! Razem pracowali, razem spacerowali po lesie i nie tylko… niby przypadkiem dotknęła nieraz jego dłoni w czasie pracy, zaś dotyk wywoływał uśmiech na twarzy dawnej Gryfonki. Wymieniali regularnie pocałunki, coraz mniej niewinne, lecz nie posunęli jakoś szczególnie bardziej. Lubiła kiedy ją obejmował, kiedy przesuwał długie, zwinne palce po jej plecach i szyi. Ciało drżało w oczekiwaniu czegoś cudownego, lecz on nie zrobił niczego więcej, niż przesuwaniem palcami po plecach czy dekolcie.

Za namową Araminty zaczęła nosić odpowiednie góry do sukienki i wypychać górę. Wcześniej raczej żartowała z dziewczyn noszących biustonosze typu push-up, ale teraz patrzyła na sprawę inaczej. Widziała roziskrzony wzrok Salazara, kiedy stosowała drobne, kobiece sztuczki. Wcześniej nic podobnego nie przyszło by jej do głowy, no może poza balem Bożonarodzeniowym w czwartej klasie. Lavender i Parvati pomogły jej ułożyć włosy i wszyscy byli zachwyceni poza Ronem, lecz Salazar to co innego.

Nie całkiem planowali to, co z czasem zaszło. Któregoś wieczora długo rozmawiali z jego komnatach na temat ulepszenia receptury pewnej szczególnie nieprzyjemnej trucizny, powodującej powolne wysiadanie organów wewnętrznych. Nieraz gościła w jego komnacie, siedzieli obok siebie na sofie i nieraz całowali. Tamtego wieczora poszli znacznie dalej. Nie mogli opanować dalszego pragnienia. Hermiona nie odczuwała wielkiego strachu, wręcz przeciwnie pragnęła tego od jakiegoś czasu, zastanawiała jak to będzie. Jego długie, zwinne palce podciągające w górę jej suknię zwiększały tylko pragnienie.

Wziął ją bez pośpiechu, kilka razy pytając czy aby na pewno tego chce. Oczywiście zapewniała, że tak. Oboje byli już dawno dorośli, a Hermiona żyła w czasach znacznie bardziej liberalnych w kwestiach obyczajowych. Doceniała troskę starszego czarodzieja, to jak dbał by nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Jeśli o nią chodzi, mogła całą noc leżeć wtulona w niego, tak co noc. Nie pragnęła niczego więcej, jak czuć bicie jego serca, jego troskę by raz na zawsze czuć, że gdzieś należy.

* * *

Hogwart, rok 1998

Severus Snape czekał niecierpliwie na jednego ze swoich ulubionych uczniów, Theo Notta. Syn jego przyjaciela nie rzucał się w oczy, sprytnie nie zdradzając ze swoją bystrością czy niezgodną na co bardziej radykalne poglądy czystości krwi. Ponieważ Severus znał dość dobrze Tristana, mógł i przekazywał jego synowi wiadomość o spotkaniu. Teraz rzecz jasna musieli uważać bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, lecz na szczęście ambitny uczeń ostatniej klasy mógł zawsze zasięgać rady nauczyciela..

W tym samym czasie Harry Potter trenował pod okiem Zwinki do upadłego. Skrzatka, pod okiem portretu Hermiony, kazała mu ćwiczyć klątwy oraz walkę wręcz. Dodatkowo miał poznawać sztukę warzenia eliksirów oraz antidotów. Sam Harry doceniał ile znacznie owych nauk, to jednak nie wszystko przyjmował.

\- Dlaczego Hermiono nie ostrzegłaś moich rodziców? Czemu nie zmieniłaś tego? – pytał raz po raz z goryczą.

\- Nie mogłam Harry – wyjaśniał ze smutkiem portret – długo opracowywałam plan pokonania Toma, lecz musiała na czymś oprzeć kolejne kroki. Nie mam pojęcia jakby owa zmiana wpłynęła na znany świat – tłumaczyła.

\- Czyli nic nie można zrobić? – pytał Harry z goryczą.

\- Nie możemy zmienić przeszłości, ponieważ ona jest dokonana. Lecz możemy zmienić przyszłość, bowiem ją budujemy – tłumaczyła Hermiona – twoja przeszłość była i moją przeszłością. Znasz paradoks pradziadka prawda? Można by cofnąć się w czasie i zabić Hitlera w kołysce, ale czy nie przybył by na jego miejsce ktoś znacznie gorszy?

\- Ale jakby zabić Toma w kołysce – mówił Harry.

\- Niczego byśmy nie rozwiązali – mówiła Hermiona – uprzedzenia istniały długo, nim Tom przyszedł na świat. Dzięki temu właśnie odniósł swój sukces, wiesz czemu Tom pojawił się w Anglii, ma zwolenników we Francji, a w Rzeczpospolitej Magicznej? Ponieważ słowiańscy czarodzieje byli bardziej otwarci, podobnie jak mugole. Jak nie Tom, to kto inni zająłby jego miejsce, choćby taki Abraxas Malfoy. A słabości Toma znamy.

\- Czyli cokolwiek zrobimy, to problem z czasem wróci, to chcesz powiedzieć? – pytał.

\- Nie – zapewniła - obserwowałam wiele przez stulecia, acz od czasów kiedy Albus Dumbledore zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu, mój drugi portret zamilkł. Niechęć mugoli do czarodziei oraz czarodziei do mugoli ma bardzo długą historię. Czarodzieje żyją dłużej i przez to pamiętają więcej, a uwierz mi nie zapomnieli jak musieli obawiać się mugoli w czasach sprzed Hogwartu, jak każdy przejaw magii nazywano działaniem mrocznych chwil. Wina jest po obu stronach – mówiła – lecz ty możesz zacząć działać, możesz i musisz walczyć. Nie mogłam ocalić twoich rodziców, lecz mogą pomóc tobie i zabić tych drani, nim ta wojna doprowadzi do jeszcze większych problemów.

\- Jeśli wygra Tom i wprowadzi rządy terroru – dodał Harry.

\- A wówczas inne kraje mogą interweniować – mówiła Hermiona – kontynentalna Europa długo ignorowała Anglię, lecz zagrożenie rośnie, w tym zagrożenie ujawnieniem społeczności magicznej.

\- Ale dlaczego Malfoy?

\- Ponieważ może dolać trucizny śmierciożercom - tłumaczyła – Harry, oni mają przewagę liczebną i nie mamy z nimi szans w bezpośredniej walce, musimy być sprytni i kryć w cieniu. To nie czas na pokaz brawury, to nie ma nic wspólnego z cnotami Godryka. Godryk Gryffindor cenił walkę twarzą w twarz, lecz rozumiał znaczenie strategii.

Toczyli wiele takich rozmów, kiedy portret Hermiony wydawał kolejne rozkazy Zwince i nauczał Harry'ego. I chociaż w roku 1998 roku, po wypadku w Dworze Malfoyów, Hermiona pozostała jedynie portretem, to nie pozostawała bierna. Przekazywała plan układany przez lata oraz efekty długich, bardzo długich obserwacji. Wyrażała na głos jak wielce byli naiwni w swoim działaniu, jak nierozważnie ruszyli na poszukiwanie mrocznych artefaktów nie mając nawet pojęcia w jaki sposób je niszczyć. Na co liczył dyrektor Dumbledore mogli jedynie zgadywać, lecz z pewnością w żaden sposób nie ułatwiał im zadania, ni nie zadbał o ich należyte przygotowanie. Wręcz przeciwnie wyrażała na głos opinię, że być może z czasem stracił zdolność racjonalnej oceny, być może po prostu umysł go zawodził.

Nie, Hermiona nie podejrzewała dyrektora by w jakiś celowy sposób szkodził ich działaniom. Z pewnością czynił co mógł, by walczyć z tymi co nadużywali swej pozycji społecznej i magii, lecz z dystansu naprawdę widać wyraźniej a na pewno można dostrzec cały obraz. Dyrektor działał sam i nie lubił wtajemniczać za wielu w swoje plany. Miała naprawdę wiele czasu na rozmyślania w czasie swego pobytu w przeszłości, a im dłużej myślała tym spadało jej zaufanie do mądrości pomysłów.

* * *

Hogwart rok 1005

Parę dni po wspólnej nocy na sofie, Hermiona oficjalnie przeniosła się do komnat swego kochanka, jak o nim myślała. Araminta była oburzona, lecz inni zachowali więcej wstrzemięźliwości. Hermiona rozumiała myślenie Salazara: przeżył wiele ciężkich chwil w swoim małżeństwie, dlatego wolał pozostać w swoim bezpiecznym miejscu. Jego rodzina zaaranżowała związek z Ariadną Peverell, lecz w ich związku szybko zakwitło nowe uczucie. Kochał żonę i cierpiał po jej śmierci, cierpiał widząc jak powoli popada w szaleństwo z niemożności poczęcia dziecka. Dlatego rozumiała czemu chciał by pozostali czym pozostali.

Hermionie to nie przeszkadzało. Z radością zajmowała miejsce w łóżku swego kochanka, ciesząc nie tyle wygodą owego miejsca co jego bliskością. Jego miarowy oddech działał na nią uspokajająco, pomagał usnąć. Do tego szybko przywykła do ich regularnych zbliżeń, a ona podziwiała jego wyczucie. Kochali się bez pośpiechu, powoli ucząc swoich ciał i ich reakcji. Salazar wykazywał dużo cierpliwości, a także znajomości sztuki zadowalania kobiety. Był ongi żonaty i zdecydowanie miał doświadczenie, a ona z radością poznawała co znaczy być kobietą.

Uważała swoje życie za wielkie szczęśliwe. Spędzała dnie nauczając dzieci, coś o czym marzyła od lat. Potem pracowała razem z Salazarem, by często kończyć w łóżku debaty o eliksirach. Nie zawsze pamiętała o rzuceniu zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jego małżeństwo z Ariadną, być może mężczyzna z jakiś powodów nie mógł mieć dzieci. W tamtym czasie nie znano jeszcze zaklęć monitorujących, pozwalających określić które z małżonków miało problemy poczęciu, owe czary stanowiły dość nowy wynalazek. Nie znano wówczas jeszcze eliksiru antykoncepcyjnego.

Kiedy Hermiona zaczęła chodzić czwartej klasy, pani Pomfrey wezwała na rozmowę dziewczynki z jej roku. Opowiadała o sposobach zapobiegania ciąży: czy z pomocą zaklęcia czy eliksiru. Odradzała mugolskie sposoby, ostrzegając, że magia może takowe osławiać. Dlatego Hermiona wiedziała, że eliksiry antykoncepcyjny wynaleziono za czasów Salazara Slytherina, lecz nie wiadomo kto dokładnie takowy wynalazł. Książka wspominała o „uczniu Salazara", ale nie podawała imienia. Hermiona była nieco zaskoczona, bowiem obecnie to ona i Helena należały do najbardziej zaawansowanych, zaś Helena nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby zainteresowanej podobnymi sprawami.

\- Zastanawiam się w jaki sposób pomóc Harry'emu w nauce – mówiła któregoś poranka, budząc w ciepłych, opiekuńczych ramionach Salazara – on nie jest głupi, lecz brakuje mu wiedzy. Ktoś zaufany powinien mu pomóc, ale kto będzie pamiętał?

\- Ludzka pamięć bywa zawodna – odparł Salazar, przeczesując jej włosy – ale magiczne istoty pamiętają długo. Wiedza i pamięć centaurów sięga stulecia, zaś skrzatów domowych jeszcze dalej.

\- Skrzatów? – spytała – wiem, że mają swoją moc ale ludzie źle je traktują.

\- Są głupcami, to niezwykle mądre stworzenia, lojalne jeśli właściwie traktowane. Potrzebują więzi z czarodziejami i to bywa nadużywane.

\- Niestety, czyli skrzaty mogłyby pomóc, tak jak Zgredek – zaczęła ostrożnie – mogłabym przekazać plan skrzatowi lub skrzatce, ten zaś by przekazał dalej.

\- Tak moja Hermiono, z tego co mówiłaś skrzaty nieraz pomogły twemu przyjacielowi. Ale dość o nim.

Teraz musiała zająć się swoim mężczyzną. Harry był pierwszym przyjacielem, lecz Salazara kochała i teraz musiała zająć tym drugim. Wtuliła się w niego bardzo mocno i na chwilę zapomniała o swoich planach pokonania Voldemorta. Musi jakoś dotrzeć do kluczowych śmierciożerców, by ich otruć. Nie wygrają w walce bezpośredniej, w podobny sposób jak to czynił Moody czy Dumbledore. Są zbyt słabi, muszą działać sposobem i być sprytni. Zbyt długo ich moralne opory przed zabijaniem pozwalały wrogowi wygrywać.

\- Walka z pomocą trucizny nie jest gorsza niż walka z pomocą miecza – mówił Godryk – walka oraz odwaga to nie brawura rzucania się na silniejszego przeciwnika. Prawdziwa odwaga, to nie poddawanie się nawet kiedy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna, to stawanie do walki kiedy nie ma już szans. Wojownik to nie głupiec rzucający z kijem przeciw armii, lecz kimś, kto wybiera broń oraz metodę walki w zależności okoliczności.

\- Lecz w czasach mojej młodości w szkole mawiano, że Gryfoni … – zaczęła.

\- Historia zupełnie wypaczyła tak to, kim jest Salazar jak i ja – zaczął powoli – nie lękam się walki, lecz nie jestem głupcem. Odwaga to nie brawura, chociaż granica bywa cienka. W przyszłości walka toczy się o wolność oraz godność czarodziei, o to by mogli żyć bez strachu. Wasza frakcja jest słaba i musicie korzystać z trucizny, by móc sięgnąć po miecz.

\- Wiem, ale całe życie słyszałam co innego – zaczęła – to smutne, że czas tak dalece wypaczył to, kim jesteście.

\- Nic na to nie poradzimy – szepnął Godryk – jedyne co możemy zrobić, to możliwie najlepiej przeżyć nasze życie i żyć uczciwie wobec siebie oraz innych ludzi.


End file.
